


Agentin IV - Perspektivwechsel

by TalinMirengo



Series: Agentin [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: „Teilen unsere Vorgesetzten Eure Ansichten?“, fragte die Analystin ihren Operationsleiter.Theron Shan schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ebenso wenig wie der Rest des Teams. Sie wissen auch nicht, wer der Geist ist. Wenn es nach mir geht, bleibt es so. Wie wir damit verfahren, können wir uns später überlegen. Trotzdem sollten wir langsam Ergebnisse bringen. Also?“Sein Blick wirkte auffordernd. Sie hasste diese Momente: Alles auf eine Karte setzen und jemandem vertrauen, dem sie nicht vertrauen wollte. Sie war nie als Feldagentin ausgebildet worden, doch genau in diesem Moment war sie es. Und sie musste Entscheidungen treffen, ohne vorher eine Datenbank konsultieren zu können. Genau wie Ziffer 9 es jeden Tag tat, seit sie einander kannten. „Es besteht eine 10,3 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Geist jemand Anderes ist“, sagte sie.Shan neigte leicht den Kopf: „Das ist schon Mal etwas. Und zu wie viel Prozent Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sie hier?“





	1. Die Überläuferin - Das Gespräch

Sie hatte keine drei Sekunden benötigt, um die vor ihr sitzenden Versammelten zu mustern. Es war nicht das wahrscheinlichste Szenario gewesen, dass sogar der SID-Direktor Marcus Trant anwesend sein würde, doch andererseits bot jemand wie sie dem Strategischen Informationsdienst der Republik nicht alle Tage seine Fähigkeiten an. Natürlich tat sie das nicht tatsächlich. Das wusste sowohl sie, als auch ihre Gegenüber.  
Sie war sicher, dass weitere Mitarbeiter des SID ihre Anhörung über die Kameras verfolgten, die sich in den Ecken des Raumes befanden. Ansonsten war das Zimmer kahl. Das einzige Mobiliar bestand aus den Tischen, an denen die Agenten des SID und sie selbst saßen und den entsprechenden Sitzgelegenheiten. Es war das dritte Treffen, bei dem sie mit Angehörigen des einst gegnerischen Geheimdienstes sprach, doch endlich war sie in eine seiner Einrichtung gelangt. Von hier aus gab es verschiedene Wege, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen. Keiner von ihnen würde weniger als zwei Monate in Anspruch nehmen, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, sie weiterhin zu verfolgen.  
Außer dem SID-Direktor waren noch zwei Agentinnen sowie Ardun Kothe anwesend. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Ziffer 9 ihn nicht ausgelöscht hatte. Er war in den Akten wieder aufgetaucht, nachdem die Bedrohung durch seine Zelle ausgeschaltet worden war, doch er hatte vorerst keine großartige Gefährdung dargestellt. Zumal das Imperium damals sie selbst und den gesamten Geheimdienst hatte loswerden wollen. Manchmal fiel es ihr immer noch schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nun frei war. Zumindest in dem ihr gelassenen Maße. Arcann herrschte über die Galaxis, der Rat der Sith sowie der Orden der Jedi waren fast vollständig zerschlagen und die Republik würde noch fast zwei Jahre unter Sareshs Herrschaft stehen, ehe das Gesetz sie dazu zwang, das Amt niederzulegen und einen Nachfolger wählen zu lassen.  
Das alles war ihr bewusst, dennoch lagen ihre Prioritäten woanders. Sie hatte sich lange aus dem Geschehen der Galaxis herausgehalten. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, ihre Konditionierung abzulegen. Zuerst war sie aufgesprengt worden und dann hatte sie nach und nach die Stücke abgetragen, die herausgebrochen worden waren. Der Prozess war sowohl mit physischen als auch psychischen Schmerzen verbunden gewesen, doch nun war sie unabhängig. Es hatte ihr Angst gemacht, eigene Entscheidungen nur zu ihrem eigenen Wohl zu treffen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Und dennoch begab sie sich erneut in die Abhängigkeit. Dieses Mal gewählter Weise. Für jemand anderen.  
Die Analystin verspürte Unsicherheit. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl. Es hing normalerweise mit ungelösten Rätseln zusammen. Obwohl sie nach wie vor alle verfügbaren Varianten durchging und ihnen Prozentzahlen zuwies, mit denen sie – zumindest bisher – nicht falsch gelegen hatte, war ihr bei ihrer bevorstehenden Mission unwohl. Da keiner ihrer Kontakte gewusst hatte, wohin Ziffer 9 verschwunden war, musste sie es über einen anderen Weg versuchen. Die ehemaligen Gefährten der Agentin hatten entweder keine Ahnung, da die Spionin den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, oder waren – im Falle von SKOPRIO und der Rattataki – nicht zu erreichen gewesen. Als die Analystin versucht hatte, Nachrichten an die Agentin selbst zu schicken, waren diese zurückgekommen. Anscheinend funktionierten diese Kanäle nicht mehr. Natürlich hätte sie selbst in das Imperium zurückkehren können, doch sie wusste, was man mit Deserteuren dort anstellte. Und sie wusste, was Nox im Besonderen tat und in seinem Namen tun ließ. Er hatte den Sith-Geheimdienst übernommen und sie kannte genug Berichte über sein Vorgehen, um zu wissen, dass ihr Auftauchen dort innerhalb von sechs Wochen mit ihrem Tod geendet hätte. Aber sie brauchte Ressourcen und es war am Wahrscheinlichsten, dass der Strategische Informationsdienst der Republik sich früher oder später auf die Jagd nach dem Geist begab, der ihren Berechnungen zufolge für mindestens drei Attentate in jüngster Zeit verantwortlich war. Laut ihrer Quellen hatte Nox dem ersten Opfer zuvor eine Warnung zukommen lassen und beim dritten sich hinterher mit einer Drohung an die Angehörigen gewandt. Die ersten beiden Attentate waren sauber gewesen: Jeweils ein Kopfschuss. Das dritte war davon abgewichen: Das Ziel hatte es noch in einen Koltotank geschafft, nachdem ein Schuss seine Aorta nur knapp verfehlt hatte. Dennoch hatte auch dort nichts darauf hingedeutet, dass einer der Schüsse sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. Das erste und das dritte Opfer waren Minister des Imperiums beziehungsweise eine Ehefrau gewesen von zum Teil unbedeutenden Posten, doch bei der zweiten Toten hatte es sich um eine Offizierin der Republik gehandelt. Somit war der Geist nicht mehr ein rein imperiales Problem. Sobald die Republik herausfand, wer für den Anschlag auf die Offizierin verantwortlich war.  
Sie selbst war keine Freundin der Republik und es nie gewesen. Das Vorgehen dieser Vereinigung von Planeten und Regierungen war nur selten effizient und viel zu oft ließen einzelne Individuen zu, dass ihre Emotionen ihren Handlungen in den Weg kamen. Anders war Kothes Hiersein nicht zu erklären. Sowohl er als auch die Agentin hatten an mindestens zwei Stellen lieber auf ihr Gefühl gehört anstatt den offensichtlichen Feind auszulöschen.  
Die Analystin war aus demselben Grund hier. Sie wollte Ziffer 9 suchen. Als sie zuletzt mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte die Agentin sich auf dem kleinen und relativ unbekannten Planeten Rishi befunden, auf einer ‚außerplanmäßigen Mission‘, wie die Spionin es damals genannt hatte.  
„Ihr habt ganz schön lange auf Euch warten lassen“, meinte Ardun Kothe schließlich.  
Die Anhörung lief bereits dreizehn Minuten und zweiundfünfzig Sekunden. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief. Eine Geste, die sie normaler wirken ließ. Trotz des Bruchs ihrer Konditionierung war es schwierig, gewisse Verhaltensweisen abzulegen. Dennoch bemühte sie sich darum, weniger steif aufzutreten. Sie wusste, dass das mehr Sympathien hervorrief als ihre normale Gestik, die auf einige ‚verstockt‘ wirkte, dafür aber keine unnützen Bewegungen wie die eben durchgeführte beinhaltete.  
Sie war zwei Minuten zu früh hier gewesen. Der Strategische Informationsdienst sollte nicht denken, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Was sie nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad tat, aber eben genau das sollten diese Individuen nicht erfahren. Es war ungewohnt, die Arbeit von Ziffer 9 zu erledigen. Sie selbst war niemals als Feldagentin ausgebildet worden, geschweige denn für die Arbeit hinter der feindlichen Front, dennoch nahm sie dieses Risiko auf sich.  
„Ich war pünktlich“, antwortete die Analystin.  
Natürlich meinte Kothe das nicht. Der ehemalige Jedi stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und beugte sich vor.  
„Warum tretet Ihr jetzt an uns heran? Ihr seid schon lange nicht mehr Aufseherin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich musste ein Programm durchlaufen, das meine Konditionierung beseitigt. Vorher wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen, mich dem Imperium gegenüber illoyal zu verhalten.“  
„Warum wollt Ihr für die Republik arbeiten?“, hakte eine Agentin nach.  
Sie waren einander nicht vorgestellt worden, doch die ehemalige Imperiale nahm an, dass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit herausfinden würde, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte.  
„Ich war Aufseherin über den Imperialen Geheimdienst. Ich weiß, wie skrupellos sie sind. Und ich nehme an, dass die Republik mich vor vier Jahren nur gefangen nahm, um mich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, aber keinen eigenen Weg kannte, meine Konditionierung zu brechen“, hielt sie dagegen.  
Die Agentin ihr gegenüber hob leicht beide Augenbrauen, hatte sich aber rasch wieder in der Gewalt. Auch in Trants und Kothes Augen war etwas aufgeblitzt. Ja, die ehemalige Imperiale wusste, wer sie in Gewahrsam genommen hatte.  
„Wir konnten nicht einschätzen, wie gefährlich Ihr für uns werden könntet“, erklärte Trant.  
„Und jetzt könnt Ihr es?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ihr wärt nicht hier, wenn wir bereits eine endgültige Entscheidung gefällt hätten“, hielt der SID-Direktor dagegen.  
„Natürlich. Wie kann ich der Republik meine Treue versichern?“, fragte sie.  
Sie hatte es nicht wirklich vor, aber es würde nötig sein, dass sie die Arbeit von Ziffer 9 machte, wenn sie diese finden wollte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass die Spionin noch lebte. Da der ehemalige Aufseher und späterer Geheimdienstminister, ihr einstiger Vorgesetzter, tot war, war die imperiale Agentin die einzige Vertrauensperson, die ihr selbst geblieben war. Sie kannte die Akte aller Agenten, die in ihrer Zeit als Aufseherin unter ihr gearbeitet hatten. Sie würde für dieses Verhör genau wie bei den zurückliegenden und noch mögliche bevorstehende darauf zurückgreifen. Somit hatte sie wenigstens theoretische Kenntnisse, wie sie sich dem Feind gegenüber zu verhalten hatte, wenn sie vortäuschen wollte, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.  
Shara Jenn wappnete sich für eine weitere lange Fragerunde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück!  
> Es ist dunkel, es ist kalt und die Agentin heute ihr zweijähriges Jubiläum (hier kam sie erst drei Tage später rein, weil ich noch auf eine Einladung warten musste ;). Grund genug, mit der Veröffentlichung von Teil IV zu starten :)  
> Das ist das 87. Kapitel der Agentin-Reihe - Hut ab, dass Ihr noch dabei seid :) An dieser Stelle wieder ein großes Dankeschön an [MelinyaValerian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian), denn Agentin V ist schon komplett gebetat und wie immer steht Melinya mir mit offenen Ohren und Augen zur Seite :)  
> Und wie Ihr seht, ist Shara auf dem Plan aufgetaucht. Ist jemanden aufgefallen, dass in ["Beunruhigende Nachrichten"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626366/chapters/39904029) in III jemand von einer Überläuferin spricht?  
> Ich werde die Personen in der Geschichte nach und nach in den Tags hinzufügen, allerdings immer mit etwas Verspätung. Ich will Euch nicht spoilern, denn der Name der Geschichte ist Programm: Es wird ein paar mehr Perspektiven als die von Theron und der Agentin geben.  
> Wie immer gilt: Bei Fragen, Anregungen, Kritik oder Szenen, die Euch besonders gut gefallen haben, meldet Euch gerne :) Wie immer geht das auch anonym, ohne Account bei AO3.  
> Ab jetzt geht es wie gewohnt montags weiter.  
> Ich freue mich, dass Ihr die Geschichte lest!  
> Talin


	2. Der Gefallene - Gutachten

Er saß in einem Sessel, rechts neben ihm saß Markus Trant, links Theron Shan. Er war dreißig Jahre jünger als der ehemalige Jedi und in letzter Zeit immer wieder im Innendienst tätig gewesen, dennoch bekleidete der junge Agent eine ähnliche Position im SID wie Ardun Kothe. Beide konnten sich ihre Einsatzteams nahezu nach Belieben zusammenstellen. Obwohl Shan bereits zweimal suspendiert worden war, hatte er rasch wieder eine Vertrauensposition erhalten. Der ehemalige Jedi argwöhnte, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass sie jeden Agenten gegen das Ewige Reich gebraucht hatten. Nicht, dass es am Ausgang – der Unterwerfung von Republik und Imperium durch Zakuul – etwas geändert hätte.  
Dennoch war Shan geblieben. Etwas, das ihn verwunderte, aber deshalb waren sie nicht hier. Die drei Männer sahen sich gemeinsam die Aufnahmen vom letzten Verhör mit der einstigen Aufseherin an. Schließlich endete die Aufzeichnung.  
Der Direktor hatte sie zu sich beordert, da beide Agenten eine erhebliche Anzahl unterschiedlicher Berührungspunkte mit dem Imperialen Geheimdienst im Laufe ihrer Karriere gehabt hatten. Ardun war schon beim Verhör selbst anwesend gewesen, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass eine Aufzeichnung noch andere Blickwinkel eröffnen konnte.  
„Wie lautet Eure Einschätzung?“, wollte Trant wissen.  
Shan machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit dem Kopf, irgendwo zwischen Kopfschütteln und Nicken.  
„Sie ist keine Feldagentin, das merkt man ihr an. Auf den ersten Blick… wirkt sie fast ehrlich“, meinte er.  
„Was denkt Ihr?“, der jüngere Agent sah von ihrem Vorgesetzten zu dem älteren SIDler.  
„Ich glaube, sie hat ihre eigenen Gründe, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie für das Imperium arbeitet. Wir könnten es herausfinden – wenn wir ihre Kommunikation überwachen“, antwortete dieser.  
„Sie wäre eine wertvolle Ressource für uns. Sie mag nicht den jetztigen Zustand des Imperialen Geheimdienstes kennen, aber sie weiß immer noch genug. Deswegen verhandeln wir schließlich mit ihr“, fügte er an.  
Trant nickte ganz leicht.  
„Was uns zur nächsten Frage bringt. Wo setzen wir sie ein? Und vor allen Dingen: Wie?“  
„Ihr erwartet nicht, dass ich sie in mein Team aufnehme, oder?“, der ehemalige Jedi sah zu dem Direktor, doch es war Shan der ihn fragte: „Was ist an ihr so schrecklich?“  
Er wandte sich dem Jüngeren zu.  
„Als sie Aufseherin war, hat sie einen Doppelagenten in mein Team eingeschleust, der den Auftrag hatte, micht zu töten“, antwortete er.  
„Wirklich?“, Shans Tonfall klang beinahe belustigt. „Es gibt Dinge, die sogar Ihr nicht kommen seht?“, hakte er nach.  
„Sagen wir – es war zu verlockend. Ich brauchte jemanden, der ihre Strukturen kennt“, antwortete Ardun.  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere, habt Ihr und Ziffer 9 Euch damals im Guten getrennt, wodurch sie“, Trant nickte nun Shan zu, „Euch schlussendlich beim Ausschalten der Revaniter helfen konnte.“  
„Ihr kennt sie?“, der jüngere Agent musterte den älteren mit scheinbar neu entflammten Interesse.  
„Ich kannte sie.“  
„Und Jenn war ihre Vorgesetzte“, schlussfolgerte der Jüngere und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn.  
Seine letzte Rasur schien schon ein paar Tage her zu sein. Andererseits gab es schlimmere Verfehlungen als diese, wenn man die derzeitige Lage der Galaxis betrachtete. Dennoch hatte Ardun ein wenig den Eindruck, dass Shan sich etwas vernachlässigte. Er würde nicht so weit gehen, zu behaupten dass der Jüngere sich gehen ließ, aber der Agent hatte auch schon wacher ausgesehen.  
„Ja, das war sie. Sie unterstand einer Konditionierung. So gesehen können wir ihr ihre Verbrechen gegen die Republik kaum vorwerfen. Ich glaube, sie wäre wertvoll, aber sie muss unter strenger Aufsicht stehen. Allerdings so, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass sie genau beobachtet wird“, antwortete der ehemalige Jedi.  
„Das sehe ich auch so. Es ist keine leichte Aufgabe, den Feind glauben zu lassen, dass man ihm vertraut. Ihr beide habt Übung darin“, meinte Trant.  
„Nicht zu leugnen, aber sie würde meine Arbeit derzeit nur behindern. Ich brauche niemanden, der hinter den Kulissen analysiert. Mein Programmierer ist gut, aber er hat andere Jobs als darauf zu achten, was sie tut“, Ardun nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Standbildes, bei dem Jenns Gesicht in Nahaufnahme zu sehen war.  
„Verständlich. Ich denke, ich werde sie erst einmal einer Reihe von Aufgaben im Innendienst zuteilen. So haben wir ein Auge auf sie. Jenn ist nicht dumm, sie wird erwarten, dass wir ihre Handlungen überwachen. Ich denke, in ein paar Wochen können wir sie einer Operation zuteilen. Ich erwarte Eure Vorschläge“, wies der Direktor die beiden Männer an.  
Sie nickten, auch wenn es Ardun so schien, als würde Shan es mit einem Lidschlag Verzögerung tun.  
„Das war dann alles“, mit diesen Worten entließ Trant sie.  
Sie erhoben sich und verließen sein Büro.  
„Eine Mission, bei der Neun als Doppelagentin eingesetzt war – darüber steht nichts in der Akte, die wir zu ihr haben“, begann Shan, nachdem sie einige Schritte schweigend zurückgelegt hatten.  
„Die Leute, die darüber Bescheid wissen sollten, tun es“, entgegnete Ardun.  
„Wirklich? Ich habe an vier verschiedenen Orten mit ihr zusammengearbeitet. Diese Information wäre hilfreich gewesen“, wandte der Jüngere ein.  
Der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter blieb stehen und sah ihn an.  
„Habt Ihr ihr ernsthaft vertraut?“, wollte er wissen.  
Wieder ein leichtes Zögern, dann nickte Shan.  
„Wenn es darum ging Vitiate aufzuhalten habe ich es“, entgegnete er ehrlich, soweit der einstige Jedi es beurteilen konnte.  
Dennoch… irgendwie schien er Unruhe auszustrahlen, doch als der ehemalige Jedi versuchte, mit Hilfe der Macht die Gedanken seines Gegenübers zu erforschen, stieß er auf eine Art mentale Barriere. Es war, als würde man um eine Ecke gehen und dort plötzlich eine Mauer statt des weiteren Weges vorfinden. Es kam selten genug vor, dass jemand seine Gedanken abschirmen konnte, und dann auch noch auf diese Art. Shan hatte anscheinend ein Jedi-Training durchlaufen. Dennoch fühlte er nicht mehr von der Macht in ihm, als bei anderen Nicht-Machtsensitiven.  
„Kennt Ihr ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort?“, griff Ardun schließlich auf herkömmliche Methoden zurück.  
Der jüngere Agent schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr etwas wisst, aber es scheint, als würden wir beide im Dunklen tappen“, schlussfolgerte er.  
Der ehemalige Jedi nickte.  
„Ich muss wieder zu meinen Aufgaben zurückkehren“, fügte er an.  
„Natürlich, lasst Euch nicht aufhalten“, entgegnete Shan.  
Der ehemalige Jedi wandte sich ab und ging alleine weiter den Flur hinab. Shan blieb noch einen Moment länger stehen.  
Ardun beschloss, Erkundigungen über ihn einzuholen. Die Republik war geschwächt genug nach diesem erfolglosen Krieg gegen Zakuul. Der Orden der Jedi war durch das Ewige Imperium zerschlagen worden. Niemand schien die Kräfte zu haben, die wenigen verbliebenen Jedi wieder zu vereinen, seit auch noch die Großmeisterin verschwunden war. Das Letzte was die Republik jetzt brauchte, war ein unkonzentrierter SID-Agent, der mehr Befugnisse hatte, als gut für ihn waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ihr!  
> Ich muss sagen, ich bin mehr als positiv überrascht, dass hier bereits von vier Gästen Kudos reingeflattert sind und eins bei Agentin III. Dankeschön :)  
> Ich hoffe, Euch gefallen auch die weiteren Kapitel. Mich interessiert, wie es kommt, dass Ihr alle kurz nach der Veröffentlichung vorbei geschaut habt? Also, da Ihr Gäste seid, habt Ihr vermutlich keine Subscription laufen und vier Leute ist etwas viel für "Zufällig vorbeigekommen" ;)  
> Natürlich muss dazu niemand was sagen, Hauptsache, Ihr lest weiter, habt Spaß dabei und meldet Euch, falls es Unstimmigkeiten gibt.  
> Ich wünsche allen eine schöne Woche und möglichst wenig Vorweichnachts-Stress.  
> Bis bald!  
> Talin  
> P.S.: Da Montag Heiligabend ist und vermutlich alle mit dem Kopf woanders sind, werde ich das nächste Kapitel bereits am Sonntag online stellen :)


	3. Agentin - Recherchen

Die Agentin verließ die Schattenstadt. Sie hatte Belsavis infiltriert, die imperialen Kriegsgefangenenlager auf Balmorra und Taris besucht und war jetzt auf Nar Shaddaa. Doch auch hier hatte sie keine Spur von ihr gefunden. Die Spionin musste vorsichtig vorgehen, damit Nox nicht ahnte, was sie tat. Offiziell knüpfte sie Kontakte. Außerdem stand noch ein Attentat aus. Der Twi'lek würde bald ungeduldig werden, aber sie wusste, wo Merren Tallis, Ministerin für Logistik auf Dromund Kaas, sich derzeit aufhielt. Tatsächlich war sie ihretwegen hier. Sie hatte ihre Zeit nur für einen Abstecher genutzt, ehe sie die Ministerin davon in Kenntnis setzen würde, dass sie Nox' Geduld einmal zu oft strapaziert hatte.  
Nachdem sie im Nikto-Sektor gelandet war, betrat sie ihren Unterschlupf. Die Agentin legte eine sichere Leitung, ehe sie ihre Nachrichten abholte.

> Absender: Elthina Dereon  
>  An: Olara Xyudren  
>  Betreff: Einladung zum Lebensfest
> 
> Olara,
> 
> Idrina und ich werden es rechtzeitig zum Lebensfest schaffen. Wir haben endlich eine Spur zu deinem alten Freund entdeckt. Es ist schade, dass du keine Zeit hast, ebenfalls zu kommen, aber Arbeit geht immer vor. Falls du dich doch noch freimachen kannst, gib Bescheid. Die Daten sind wie immer und natürlich bist du ein gern gesehener Gast.
> 
> Herzlichst  
>  Elthina

Die Spionin und ihre ehemalige Vorgesetzte schrieben sich nur sporadisch über diese Tarnidentitäten Nachrichten und stets nur dann, wenn es etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen gab. Lana und Kaliyo hatten also eine Spur von Orennon gefunden. Endlich. Die Agentin atmete auf. Es hatte lang genug gedauert. Und die beiden würden aus Zakuul zurückkehren, um weitere Verbündete zu sammeln, sobald sie sich mit einigen potenziellen Gleichgesinnten getroffen hatten. Soweit lief alles nach Plan, auch wenn die Spionin selbst nicht daran teilnehmen würde. Für einen Moment wanderten ihre Gedanken zu einem Treffen mit Lana und Kaliyo zurück, das mehrere Wochen vor ihrem geplanten Katz-und-Maus-Spiel miteinander stattgefunden hatte:

 _Die Spionin betrat die Cantina, die am Rande der Rostsümpfe eröffnet worden war. Die Technik auf Hutta war größtenteils veraltet. Lediglich die Paläste der Hutten waren auf einem annehmbaren Stand, weshalb diese Begegnung nicht dort stattfand. Hier gab es keinerlei Überwachungsgeräte, die das Treffen der drei hätte aufzeichnen können._  
_Die Agentin fragte sich, ob jemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Raum zu säubern, ehe er in eine Bar verwandelt worden war. Sie zweifelte daran. Laut ihrer Informationen gab es diese Cantina seit fast zwei Jahren, dennoch sahen einige Schmutzschichten älter aus. Hier lungerten Evokii herum, eine humanoide Spezies, die auf den ersten Blick menschlich wirkte. Allerdings schien es, als seien ihnen große Teile der eigentlichen Haarpartie bereits ausgegangen, obwohl die restlichen Haare noch nicht ergraut waren. Zudem waren ihre Nasen etwas knolliger als die vieler Menschen und nicht selten zierten leichte Tätowierungen den Bereich um ihre Augen herum. Vermutlich hatten die meisten hier von ihnen ihre Schicht in einer der giftigen Minen beendet. Die Spionin sah auch ein paar Söldner, die entweder nichts mit den Hutten zu tun haben wollten, von diesen nicht geduldet wurden oder unwahrscheinlicher Weise das Ambiente der heruntergekommenen Kneipe schätzten. Das dämmrige Licht half nicht viel, um die Rostschicht zu kaschieren, die auf den Wänden und den meisten metallischen Möbeln lag._  
_An einem dieser Tische saßen ihre beiden Verbündeten. Die Agentin schob sich an einem Weequay vorbei und hielt dann auf sie zu._  
_„Schön, dich zu sehen“, begrüßte Lana sie._  
_„Es tut auch gut, euch beide zu sehen“, entgegnete die Spionin._  
_„Hast ganz schön auf dich warten lassen, Klinge“, meinte die Rattataki, prostete ihr aber mit einem Humpen zu. Dem Schaum zufolge war das Getränk darin Bier – oder zumindest etwas, das eine ähnliche Krone hatte._  
_„Ging nicht eher. Wie lange wartet ihr schon?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie sich niederließ._  
_„Das ist schon ihr zweites“, entgegnete die Sith und deutete auf den Becher von Ziffer 13._  
_Die Agentin sah zu ihrer einstigen Gefährtin._  
_„Du trinkst gleich zwei Gläser in diesem Laden? Es sind Taten wie diese, für die ich dich bewundere“, entgegnete Merhana und lächelte, was ihr ein Grinsen seitens der Rattataki einbrachte._  
_„Was denn? Hinterlässt ein angenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend, solltest du auch Mal versuchen“, erwiderte diese und nahm prompt noch einen Schluck._  
_„Sicher, dass es das ist und es dir nicht langsam ein Loch durch die Magenwand frisst?“, hielt die Agentin dagegen._  
_„Ich glaube, ihr Magen ist daran gewöhnt“, warf Lana schmunzelnd ein._  
_Die Spionin lachte leise._  
_„Och, seid ihr zwei zu weich, um es zu versuchen?“, hielt die Söldnerin mit ihrem typischen süßlichen Tonfall dagegen._  
_„Die Runde geht eindeutig an dich“, bestätigte Lana._  
_Die Spionin erlaubte sich noch einen Moment länger, zu lächeln, ehe sie auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen kam: „Sind die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen?“_  
_„Ich habe genug Sprengsätze, um den Keller der Zitadelle in eine formlose Höhle zu verwandeln“, entgegnete die Rattataki._  
_Die Agentin nickte._  
_„Ich habe seit Wochen Fragen über Nox und seine Kräfte gestellt. Demnächst habe ich Treffen mit jedem verbliebenen Ratsmitglied“, sagte Lana._  
_„Gut. Ich habe die Aufnahmen von unserem Überfall auf die Fabriken, als wir die mobilen Kommandozentralen gestohlen haben. Falls er sie zurückwill, gebe ich ihm den Standort von jener auf Rishi“, meinte die Spionin._  
_„Dann verlieren wir wenigstens nicht beide“, stimmte die Sith ihr zu._  
_„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst, Klinge? Nach merkwürdig kommt immer verrückt und niemals auf die gute Art. Erst recht nicht bei dem Typen“, hakte die Rattataki nach._  
_Merhana musste erneut ein wenig lächeln. Dass Kaliyo sich eines Tages Sorgen um sie machen würde, hatte vor Jahren noch auf ihrer mentalen „Dinge, die niemals passieren werden“-Liste gestanden._  
_„Es ist die logischste Variante. Du bist die Terroristin, Lana die Verräterin und ich die treue Imperiale mit einer praktischen Programmierung“, entgegnete die Spionin mit Ironie in der Stimme._  
_„Deine Entscheidung“, meinte die Söldnerin und hob die Schultern, ehe sie noch einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk nahm. Sie verzog dabei nicht einmal das Gesicht, wofür die Agentin ihr noch etwas mehr Respekt zollte, als ohnehin schon. Doch dies waren weder Zeit noch Ort für Sentimentalitäten._  
_„Bist du weiter, was deinen eigenen Fluchtplan anbelangt?“, erkundigte Lana sich._  
_Merhana machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung mit dem Kopf._  
_„Nein, aber vielleicht kann ich Hilfe aus den republikanischen Reihen dafür bekommen, sobald ich diese HK-Einheit habe“, entgegnete sie._  
_Bei dieser Einheit handelte es sich um die Überreste dessen, was das Imperium aus der Droidenfabrik im Nanth'ri System geborgen hatte. Dieses HK-Modell war ein ausgezeichneter Attentäter gewesen, der Revan bis zum Schluss gedient hatte. Doch ohne seine Programmierung zu verstehen, waren seine Teile nur eine nutzlose Hülle. Das Imperium arbeitete daran, zu erfahren, auf welche Art der Droide funktioniert hatte, doch bisher hatten sie dabei nur Leute verloren: Sobald die Einheit eingeschaltet wurde, eliminierte sie jene, die sie umgaben. Schließlich war das Imperium zuletzt ein Feind von Revan gewesen. Dennoch glaubte Lana, dass sich mit den Plänen der Einheit vielleicht ein neues Modell konzipieren ließ – das weniger feindselig als das bisherige war._  
_Auf der Liste der Agentin standen auch noch ein paar andere Dinge: Sie wollte Arinus Tellon beim Abtauchen helfen. Sein offizieller Titel lautete Wächter 3 und noch wussten weder er noch irgendwer sonst davon, dass sie seine Entfernung aus dem Imperium plante. Sie hatte auch noch ein paar andere Kollegen im Auge, aber für diese würde sie zuvor einen gründlichen Hintergrundcheck durchführen, ehe sie eine Entscheidung fällen würde. Doch das war nichts, womit sie gerade Lana oder Kaliyo behelligen musste._  
_„Weißt du mittlerweile, in welcher Einrichtung die Überreste des Droiden sich befinden?“, wollte Lana wissen._  
_„Meinen letzten Informationen zufolge auf Alderaan – warum, weiß ich noch nicht. Sobald ein Auftrag mich in die Nähe führt, sehe ich mir das genauer an“, erklärte die Agentin._  
_„Sehr gut. Ich denke, wenn du drei Monate nach uns verschwindest, sollte es kein Aufsehen erregen“, meinte die Sith._  
_Die Spionin nickte._  
_„Das klingt machbar. Solange halte ich sicher unter Nox durch“, erwiderte sie und lächelte zuversichtlich, auch wenn sie sich keineswegs auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe freute._  
_„Versuch, es nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Wie wir wissen, sterben seine Untergebenen mitunter ganz unverhofft“, erinnerte Lana sie und etwas wie Sorge schwang in der Stimme der Sith mit._  
_Die Agentin ließ ein kühles Lächeln aufblitzen._  
_„Ich weiß. Für die beiden Anschläge auf Nar Shaddaa und Dromund Kaas war ich verantwortlich.“_  
_„Dromund Kaas war diese komische kleine Sith, oder? Die eine Schülerin von Acina war? Was war auf Nar Shaddaa?“, erkundigte Kaliyo sich._  
_Die Arbeit beim Geheimdienst schien tatsächlich nicht spurlos an der Rattataki vorbeizugehen. Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte sie über solche Vorgänge nicht Bescheid gewusst, geschweige denn, sich dafür interessiert._  
_„Auf Nar Shaddaa hielt sich der Ehemann der Logistikministerin von Dromund Kaas auf. Ein Schuss verfehlte nur knapp seine Schlagader“, informierte Lana sie._  
_Die Sith schien die Agentin mit neu entfachtem Interesse zu mustern._  
_„Du bist also der Geist“, stellte sie fest._  
_„So hat er mich schon bei dem Einsatz auf Nar Shaddaa genannt.“_  
_„Wollte er, dass Tallis' Mann ins Koma fällt?“_  
_Die Spionin hob die Schulter._  
_„Du weißt doch, Nox mag es, wenn seine eigentlichen Opfer sehen, dass ihr Partner jederzeit in Gefahr sein könnte“, antwortete sie._  
_Lana neigte leicht den Kopf._  
_„Gut gemacht.“_  
_„Wo sie Recht hat...“, stimmte Kaliyo ihr zu, ehe sie ihren Becher leerte. „Einen Moment lang hatte ich mich gefragt, ob du schlampig wirst“, fügte sie an und grinste, was die Agentin erwiderte._  
_„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht.“_  
_„Trotzdem – pass auf. In Nox' Nähe ist es gefährlich. Besonders, nachdem du deine Rolle gespielt hast“, erinnerte Lana sie._  
_Die Spionin wurde übergangslos wieder ernst und nickte._  
_„Natürlich. Sollte sich mein Ausstieg… verzögern, gibt es ein paar Leute, die ihr kontaktieren könntet, um sie als Verbündete gegen Zakuul zu gewinnen. Ich denke, Ardun Kothe wäre einer Zusammenarbeit gegen das Ewige Imperium nicht abgeneigt, das wäre ein Job für dich“, sagte sie und sah zu der Rattataki._  
_„Was willst du denn mit dem? Der Typ hat dich zur Marionette gemacht.“_  
_„Das zeigt nur, dass er bereit ist, zu tun, was nötig ist“, gab die Spionin zurück._  
_„Außerdem sollst du ihn nur kontaktieren, falls ich verhindert bin.“_  
_Die Söldnerin gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich. „Besser, du machst das selbst.“_  
_„Nur für den Fall, Kaliyo. Es gibt noch etwas, worum ich euch beide bitten will“, fuhr sie fort und sah zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her._  
_Die Sith nickte._  
_„Nur zu.“_  
_„Ihr werdet vor mir in Zakuul sein. Haltet die Augen nach Orennon offen.“_  
_Lana legte den Kopf leicht schief, während Kaliyo die Stirn runzelte, die Arme verschränkte und sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte, der dabei ein unheilvoll klingendes Quietschen von sich gab._  
_„Den Anführer der Trottel? Warum?“, wollte sie wissen und Ablehnung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit._  
_„Zum einen hat er mich damals davon überzeugt, Marrs Kreuzer zu verlassen. Sonst müsstet ihr beide euch wohl einen anderen Fluchtweg suchen“, antwortete sie an die Rattataki gewandt. Dann sah sie zu Lana und senkte ihre Stimme noch etwas. „Zum anderen halte ich es für wahrscheinlich, dass er der Fremdling ist, der Valkorion getötet hat. Jemanden auf unserer Seite zu haben, der Zakuul schon einmal die Stirn geboten hat, sollte unsere Chancen, Verbündete gegen das Ewige Imperium zu finden, beträchtlich erhöhen.“_  
_Lanas Blick verließ kurz die Augen der Spionin. Aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit wusste die Agentin, dass es ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie nachdachte. Schließlich sah die Sith sie wieder an und nickte._  
_„Da könnte etwas dran sein.“_  
_„Gut. Wenn ihr etwas findet – leitet die Information an Theron weiter.“_  
_In diesem Moment lehnte Kaliyo sich wieder vor, stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und musterte Ziffer 9._  
_„Moment. Denke, wir sollen den Trottel für dich und nicht für dein Herzchen finden.“_  
_Die Agentin unterließ es, die Rattataki darauf hinzuweisen, dass diese Bezeichnung für den republikanischen Agenten bei Weitem nicht angemessen war. Das würde es sonst nur schlimmer machen._  
_„Tut ihr auch. Aber er sucht auch nach ihm.“_  
_„Und du bist nur hinter dem Vollpfosten her, weil du ihm helfen willst. Kriegst du ihn anders nicht ins Bett oder was?“, wandte sie ein._  
_„Wirklich, Kaliyo? Wenn du bei dem Einsatz auf Marrs Kreuzer verschwunden wärst, wäre ich schon aus dem Imperium weggegangen, um dich zu suchen, sobald ich von diesem Mond zurück war. Orennon wäre ein wertvoller Verbündeter und Theron wird ihn vermutlich weiterhin suchen. Mir sind vorerst die Hände gebunden“, entgegnete die Agentin._  
_„Mmh…“, entgegnete die Sith._  
_„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe“, fügte die Agentin an._  
_Schließlich nickte Lana._  
_„Das stimmt. Ich werde Theron zu gegebener Zeit kontaktieren und über unseren Plan in Kenntnis setzen, sobald wir verschwunden sind“, entgegnete sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Kaliyo._  
_„Warum bei ihm aufhören? Wie gesagt gibt es noch Kothe. Außerdem wäre da noch Talen'Din und natürlich der verbliebene Chaostrupp, solange Orennon auch Teil unseres Plans gegen Zakuul ist. Ich denke, auf lange Sichten sind feste Allianzen statt vorübergehender Bündnisse die bessere Strategie“, regte die Agentin an._  
_Die Sith legte die Hände übereinander auf dem Tisch ab und erneut wanderten ihre Augen einen Moment zur Seite._  
_„Das könnte sein. Einen Sondereinsatztrupp auf unserer Seite zu haben, könnte nützlich sein. Mittlerweile sind sie fast genau so effektiv wie unter Orennon“, räumte sie schließlich ein._  
_Die Spionin spürte ein wenig Erleichterung. Es würde funktionieren. Selbst dann, falls sie nicht zur geplanten Zeit das Imperium verlassen würde. Oder falls Nox sie demselben Schicksal zuführen würde wie seine einstige Schülerin._  
_„War's das dann?“, erkundigte Kaliyo sich gelangweilt._  
_Die Geheimdienstministerin und Ziffer 9 wechselten noch einen Blick, ehe beide nickten._  
_„Gut! Also – traut ihr euch jetzt zu einer Runde? Sie haben hier auch Stärkeres“, meinte die Rattataki und deutete auf die Bar._  
_Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf._  
_„Ich bin sowieso schon spät dran für meinen nächsten Termin“, antwortete sie._  
_„Ey, das ist das letzte Treffen bevor der Spaß losgeht“, erinnerte die Rattataki sie._  
_Die Spionin nickte, während sie sich erhob. Sie spürte Bedauern darüber, schon wieder aufzubrechen. Es war ewig her, dass Kaliyo und sie zusammen getrunken hatten. Gemeinsam mit der Rattataki würde Merhana sogar ein Getränk in einer Spelunke wie dieser zu sich nehmen, doch sie hatte wirklich keine Zeit._  
_„Ich weiß. Wir holen das nach“, versprach sie._  
_„Ich nehm dich beim Wort, Klinge. Sobald du in Zakuul bist, machen wir den Planeten unsicher. Erst trinken wir ihren Alkohol weg, dann stürzen wir ihren Imperator“, meinte Kaliyo und grinste breit._  
_Merhana lächelte._  
_„In Ordnung. Bis dahin – passt auf euch auf“, sie nickte beiden Frauen zu._  
_„Mmh… Selber“, meinte die Rattataki nur und plötzlich schien ihre Stimme einen etwas säuerlichen Tonfall angenommen zu haben._  
_Lana sah der Agentin noch einen Augenblick länger in die Augen, ehe sie leicht den Kopf neigte._  
_„Du auch. Möge die Macht dir stets dienen.“_  
_„Dir auch, Lana“, mit diesen Worten wandte die Spionin sich um und verließ die Cantina. Ziffer 9 hatte noch ein Attentat auf einen Hutten vorzubereiten, die bekanntermaßen zu den am schwersten zu tötenden Spezies der Galaxis zählten._

__

__

Die Gedanken der Agentin kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück. Das Treffen schien länger als sieben Monate her zu sein. Tatsächlich hatte sich ihr eigener Zeitplan verschoben, aber es war gut, dass ihr Plan dennoch aufging. Sie begann, eine Nachricht an Lana zu tippen, um der Sith mitzuteilen, dass sie selbst nicht kommen konnte und daher Kaliyo sich mit Ardun Kothe in Verbindung setzen sollte:

> Absender: Olara Xyudren  
>  An: Elthina Dereon  
>  Betreff: Re: Einladung zum Lebensfest
> 
> Elthina,
> 
> das sind gute Nachrichten. Leider wird es mir nicht möglich sein, so bald zu Euch zu stoßen, es sei denn, ich will meinen Job verlieren und du weißt ja, wie sehr ich daran hänge. Richte Idrina bitte aus, dass sie doch unseren alten Freund von Nar Shaddaa einladen soll, dann bleibt mein Platz nicht leer.
> 
> Herzlichst  
>  Olara

Nachdem sie die Nachricht an Lana versandt hatte, öffnete die Spionin eine gesicherte Holoverbindung zu Kothe. Sie musste nur wenige Augenblicke warten, bis sein Abbild über dem Kommunikator aufflammte.  
„Legate. Es ist lange her“, begrüßte er sie.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Das stimmt. Kaliyo wird dich kontaktieren. Es gibt Bestrebungen, sich gegen Zakuul zu vereinen und ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Interesse daran“, sagte sie.  
Der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Warum kontaktiert sie mich?“  
„Mein derzeitiger Arbeitgeber gibt mir keinen Urlaub für derlei Ausflüge. Deshalb beteilige ich mich auch nicht an der Planung und habe keine Ahnung, wann und wo genau es stattfinden wird. Dann kann ich niemanden verraten“, sagte sie.  
„In Ordnung. Danke für die Information.“  
„Noch etwas. Wenn du dort bist, sag ihnen, dass auch das Imperium keine Ahnung hat, wo sich Großmeisterin Shan aufhält. Ich habe sämtliche Gefangenenregister überprüft. Ich war sogar in der Schattenstadt. Keine Spur von ihr“, entgegnete sie.  
Der Jedi fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Kinn und sein Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.  
„Ich frage mich, ob das gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten sind“, erwiderte er.  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich halte weiterhin die Augen nach ihr offen.“  
„Ich gebe es weiter. Ist diese Information für jemand Bestimmten?“, wollte er wissen.  
Die Agentin wusste nicht genau, wie Theron zu seiner Mutter stand, doch sie vermutete, dass er eine Menge für die Großmeisterin riskieren würde und sie wollte verhindern, dass er selbst Recherchen im Imperium nach ihrem Verbleib anstellte. Auch wenn ihn das vermutlich nicht davon abhielt, sich anderweitig in Gefahr zu begeben. Dennoch hoffte die Spionin, dass es die Wahrscheinlichkeit reduzierte, dass er sich über einer imperialen Welt abschießen ließ, weil er die falschen Landecodes verwendete. Obwohl das auf Ziost vermutlich ohnehin ein einmaliger Fehler von Theron gewesen war.  
Die Spionin wusste von ihm, dass er und Kothe einander flüchtig kannten. Dennoch hatte sie nicht vor, dem ehemaligen Jedi-Ritter zu erzählen, dass Satele Shan Therons Mutter war. Doch da bei dem Treffen wahrscheinlich auch der Schlachtenmeister des einstigen Jedi-Ordens anwesend sein würde… Kurzerhand hob sie leicht die Schultern.  
„Sagen wir, du bist nicht der einzige Machtnutzer aus der Republik, der dort sein wird. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Meine Leitung ist sicher – aber wir beide wissen, dass es etwas wie hundertprozentige Sicherheit nicht gibt.“  
Der ehemalige Jedi nickte: „Sei vorsichtig.“  
Sie lächelte, auch wenn es sich nicht echt anfühlte: „Das bin ich doch immer.“  
„Legate, du konntest schon besser lügen“, erwiderte Ardun.  
„Was? Etwa damals, als ich dich töten sollte und dir versichert habe, dass ich unbedingt das Imperium verlassen will?“, hielt sie mit Ironie in der Stimme dagegen.  
Ein Lächeln zeigte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
„Unter anderem. Sei vorsichtig“, ermahnte er sie erneut.  
„Du auch, Ardun.“  
Damit beendete sie das Gespräch. Die Agentin wandte sich von der Holostation ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das Cockpit der Phantom. Ungefragt stieg die Erinnerung in ihr hoch, wer ihr zuletzt gesagt hatte, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollte. Theron hatte ihr vor ein paar Wochen eine Nachricht geschrieben:

> Absender: Allus Dormen  
>  An: Elena Hennon  
>  Betreff: [Kein Betreff]
> 
> Ich denke, ich weiß, was du gerade tust, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, warum. Verschwinde dort. Du lebst gefährlich. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, gib mir Bescheid.

So viel zu seinem Vorsatz, sie nicht während ihrer verdeckten Operation zu kontaktieren. Sie hatte nicht geantwortet, sondern die Identität gelöscht. Dazu gehörte auch die Frequenz und somit alle Nachrichten auf dem Speicher, die von dort aus gesendet oder empfangen worden waren. Vermutlich waren auf der Seite von Allus Dormen noch alle erhalten, aber nun war nicht mehr zurückverfolgbar, zu wem sie einst gehört hatten. So war es sicherer für Theron und auch für sie selbst. Die Republik würde ihre Tarnidentität nicht vermissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war heute ein ziemlich langes Kapitel, obwohl vermutlich alle eh mit dem Kopf woanders sind. Ich wünsche Euch allen frohe Weihnachten :) Lasst es Euch gutgehen, Euch nicht von irgendwem oder irgendwas stressen und genießt die Leckereien :)


	4. Die Zurückgelassenen - Schemenhafte Erscheinungen

Plätze wie dieser waren immer laut und voller Fährten. Dieser Gand bevorzugte ruhigere Orte. Doch Yuuns Vorgesetzter hatte ihn mitgenommen. Weniger gefragt. Mehr befohlen. Weniger wie Major Orennon. Mehr wie Major Jorgan. Dieser Gand fühlte, dass der Cathar diesen Posten nicht gerne innehatte. Er war noch schlechterer Stimmung als sonst.  
Yuun folgte dem Cathar. Dieser Gand hätte auch der Spur seines Majors folgen können, wenn dieser nicht direkt vor ihm gegangen wäre. Als Finder war es ihm möglich, Spuren und Zusammenhänge zwischen Objekten und Personen, Zukunft und Vergangenheit und allem dazwischen wahrzunehmen. Nur war selten augenblicklich offensichtlich, um was es sich handelte – ob es für die Zukunft wichtig sein würde, oder nur für die Vergangenheit eine Bedeutung hatte. Ob ein Objekt eine Person beeinflusste oder umgekehrt. Sein Freund hatte ihm bei der Suche geholfen. Sein Freund, der verschwunden war. Yuun hatte den Chaostrupp vier Mal nach Zakuul geführt. Angeführt von Jorgan, doch den Weg hatte stets dieser Gand gefunden. Aber niemals waren sie an ihr Ziel gekommen. Sein Freund wurde immer noch vermisst. Doch Yuun sah keine Pfade mehr, nur verschlungene Wege, die überall und nirgendwohin führten. Keiner von ihnen gehörte zu Renan. Niemand würde ihn finden.  
Sie folgten einer Spur, die dieser Gand kannte. Leichte Schritte hatten sich hier einen Weg durch die Cantina gebahnt. Die Fährte war noch keine halbe Stunde alt. Endlich erreichten sie den Tisch, an dem die Person saß. Ein alter Bekannter – ein Freund des alten Majors. Wenigstens ein Verbündeter des neuen. Jetzt, wo sie ihr Ziel vorerst erreicht hatten, gelang es dem Finder, die Hintergrundgeräusche ein wenig zu reduzieren. Nur zwei Stimmen und die dazugehörigen Personen waren wichtig, an diesem lauten Ort voller Individuen und Spuren – alten, neuen, vergessenen und noch nicht hier gewesenen.  
„Aric, Yuun, danke, dass Ihr gekommen seid“, erklang die Stimme desjenigen, der sich Theron Shan nannte.  
„Du hast uns kaum eine Wahl gelassen.“ Arics Antwort – geknurrt, wie üblich und doch im Unterton dunkler als gewöhnlich. Der Cathar traf nicht gerne auf den Menschen. Er hatte es nie gesagt. Doch für Yuun war es offensichtlich. Jeder Kontakt mit diesem Menschen erinnerte Aric an den Anderen, den sie verloren hatten: Renan Orennon. Auch die Republik hatte ihn verloren. Manchmal hatte der Finder die Spur dessen gesehen, das nie eintreten würde: Die Galaxis, wie sie jetzt wäre, wenn der Major nicht verloren gegangen wäre. Sie wäre ruhgier. Geordneter. Immer noch voller Chaos. Doch Yuuns Universum würde klarer sein, so wie es seit dem ersten Treffen mit Renan gewesen war. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Renan war verloren. Als wäre er über den Rand eines Tellers gefallen. Und selbst der Finder konnte ihn nicht finden. Konnte es der alte Bekannte?  
Yuun führte die Spitzen seiner Finger aneinander und verneigte sich leicht, um den Gruß zu erwidern. Sie setzten sich zu dem Menschen. Dieser Gand blendete die Spuren vergangener und zukünftiger Begegnungen aus, die an genau diesem Tisch stattgefunden hatten und stattfinden würden. Nur das Hier und Jetzt war wichtig, zumindest in diesem Moment.  
„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt einen neuen Sanitäter. Wie macht er sich?“ Wieder der Geheimagent.  
Eine geknurrte Antwort: „Ist in Ordnung. Du weißt also, dass Dorne nicht mehr dabei ist.“  
Nicken. „Jap. Aber ich denke, in ihrer derzeitigen Position ist sie gut aufgehoben.“  
Dieser Gand legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Jetzt sah der Finder es – den Hauch einer Fährte zu Yuuns alter Freundin. Sie war versetzt worden. Der neue Major hatte es nicht verhindern können. Dabei war die imperiale Spur auf derjenigen, die als Elara Dorne geboren worden war, längst verblasst. Auch in ihrer Zukunft hatte dieser Gand nichts davon gesehen. Doch Yuuns Fürsprache hatte nichts gebracht. Auch nicht die des Cathars, der in diesem Moment frage: „Du weißt, wo sie ist?“  
„Sie wurde Jace Malcolm zugeteilt“, sagte der Geheimagent.  
„Der Oberbefehlshaber der Republik hat sie angefordert?“ Ein wenig Überraschung in Arics Stimme.  
Yuun wusste, dass der Mensch Jace Malcolm vor langer Zeit einst selbst Anführer des Chaostrupps gewesen war. Dieser Mensch hatte oft Sympathien für den Chaostrupp gehegt. Doch er hatte ihnen die weitere Suche nach Renan verboten. Dieser Gand hatte die Spur verlorener Hoffnung und aufkeimender Berechnung an ihm wahrgenommen, als Yuun die Aufzeichnung gesehen hatte.  
„Als er gehört hat, dass die Sanitäterin seines alten Trupps woanders eingesetzt werden soll, hat er sich dafür stark gemacht, dass sie in eine seiner Einheiten versetzt wird“, sprach Theron Shan.  
Bewegung zu Yuuns Rechten. Der Cathar verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. „Und woher wusste Malcolm, dass sie versetzt wurde?“  
Ein Hauch Genugtuung in den Zügen des Menschen. Keine Fröhlichkeit. Die Spur der Freude in seinem Gesicht war kalt: „Ich denke, irgendjemand hat es ihm gegenüber fallen lassen. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass Elara nicht in irgendeinem Außenposten versauert, sondern weiterhin zum Einsatz kommt.“  
Abfälliges Schnauben von Aric. Der Cathar mochte Geheimdienste nicht. Das wusste der Finder bereits seit Jahren. Geheimdienste gingen Spuren nach, die Aric nicht sehen konnte, was ihn störte. Das würde der neue Major nie zugeben. Er antwortete dem Menschen: „Du hast Recht. Also, warum wolltest du uns sehen?“  
„Zwei Dinge – zum einen könnte ich Yuuns Meinung zu meinen aktuellen Recherchen gebrauchen.“ Der Geheimagent wandte sich diesem Gand zu, gab etwas auf dem Datapad ein. Er schob es zu Yuun.  
„Es gab auf Tatooine einen Anschlag. Ein Stamm Sandleute wurde komplett ausgelöscht. Sie lebten abgelegen – wurden erst Wochen später gefunden. Die Bilder sind… nicht blutig, aber auch nicht schön. Ich dachte, vielleicht sieht ein Finder etwas, das uns entgeht.“  
„Yuun wird versuchen, etwas zu sehen. Doch Aufnahmen sind nur ein Abziehbild des Eigentlichen. Ein Gegenstand, der vor Ort gewesen wäre, wäre hilfreicher“, entgegnete dieser Gand.  
„So was habe ich mir gedacht. Ich habe das hier“, erwiderte der Mensch und schob einen kleinen Behälter zu Yuun.  
Dieser Gand öffnete die Box. Darin befand sich ein Behältnis, das entfernt an eine Vase oder ein Trinkgefäß erinnerte. Es war rund und der Kelch saß auf einem Stiel, beinahe wie die Blüte einer Blume, nur war es von bräunlicher Färbung. Yuun sah feine Rillen auf der Oberfläche, die immer rundherum liefen. Es war mithilfe einer Töpferscheibe gefertigt worden. Noch bevor der Finder die Hand danach ausstreckte, nahm dieser Gand ein Echo wahr. Es kam Yuun bekannt vor. Der Finder nahm das Gefäß vorsichtig in die Hand.  
„Leider ist es schon durch diverse Untersuchungen gelaufen – du wirst daran vermutlich nicht einmal Sand entdecken“, vernahm er die Stimme des Menschen.  
„Das wird kein Hindernis darstellen. Dieser Gand sieht etwas, aber es dauert einen Moment“, versicherte Yuun ihm.  
„Das gibt dir genug Zeit, zu erklären, warum du uns noch sehen wolltest. Dafür brauchst du mich nicht“, knurrte Aric.  
Ein Kopfnicken des Majors spiegelte sich in einigen Facetten des rechten Auges des Finders, doch dieser Gand begann, die Umgebung auszublenden. Die Musik, das Klirren der Gläser, die Gespräche an anderen Tischen verschwammen zu einem einheitlichen Rauschen, das schließlich verstummte. Nur die Stimme seiner beiden Sitznachbarn blieben, doch auch sie wurden dumpfer.  
„Stimmt. Ich will dich bitten, an einem Treffen teilzunehmen.“  
„Ein Treffen? Was ist los? Braucht der SID plötzlich militärische Berater?“, erkundigte der Cathar sich.  
An Yuuns Ohren drangen noch andere Laute. Die kehligen Rufe von Sandleuten, mit denen diese sich einst verständigt hatten. Dieser Gand konnte ihre Sprache nicht verstehen. Soweit es dem Finder bekannt war, konnte das niemand. Yuun hörte genauer hin.  
„Das nicht. Der SID weiß nicht einmal davon. Es geht darum, Verbündete gegen Zakuul zusammen zu führen“, fuhr der Geheimagent mit gesenkter Stimme im Hintergrund fort.  
Einige Laute erklangen immer wieder. Sie begannen hell und laut, doch wurden dunkler, je mehr Zeit verstrich. So war es also ausgesprochen worden. Damals. Bevor sie alle gestorben waren. Einige Laute tauchten immer wieder auf. Die Form wurde deutlicher. Schutz. Behüten. Bewahren.  
„Wirklich? Klingt nicht, als wäre es von oben abgesegnet“, entgegnete Aric.  
Die Form des Sinnes wurde greifbarer. Etwas war gefunden worden. Bereits vor langer Zeit. Sie bewahrten es. Doch es war nicht dieser Gegenstand. Yuun stellte ihn vorsichtig zur Seite. Als der Finder die Finger löste, waren da wieder Spuren eines Echos, doch dieser Gand folgte der Fährte der Bewahrung und zog das Datapad heran, um sich die Bilder anzusehen. Es war eine Höhle. Bereits vor dem Eingang lagen die Körper von Sandleuten. Ihre Gewänder hoben sich farblich kaum von dem Sand Tatooines ab. Auch innerhalb der Höhle lagen Leichen. Da die Gesichter dieser Spezies verhüllt waren, konnte man nicht sagen, wie lange sie tot waren. Doch der Mensch hatte gesagt, dass es mehrere Wochen waren. Ihre Körper waren dort liegen gelassen worden, wo sie gefallen waren. Yuun sah wenige Schüsse, selten mehr als zwei pro Körper, mitunter auch nur einzelne Einschüsse, direkt in den Kopf.  
„Was glaubst du, warum das hier ganz inoffiziell läuft?“, hielt Theron leise dagegen.  
„Wie vertrauenswürdig sind diese Leute?“, hakte Aric nach.  
Aus einigen Facetten der Augen nahm Yuun wahr, wie der Cathar sich leicht vorlehnte, doch dieser Gand konzentrierte sich auf die Bilder. Mittlerweile waren sie am Ende der Höhle angelangt. Dort war eine steinerne Plattform zu sehen, auf der sich mehrere Gegenstände befanden. Darunter auch jener, den Yuun kurz zuvor in den Händen gehalten hatte. Über diesem Tisch war ein Zeichen in die Wand der Höhle gebrannt, doch dieser Gand fokussierte den Altar. Der Kelch stand neben einem Schädel. Vermutlich war dieser ungefähr so groß wie der Kopf jenes Gands. Doch Yuun wusste, zu welcher Kreatur er gehörte: Es war der Kopf eines jungen Kraytdrachens. Auf dem Steintisch befanden sich noch weitere Gegenstände, aber etwas schien nicht zu passen. Der Finder sah sich weitere Bilder dieses Altars an. Etwas fehlte.  
„Komm einfach und entscheide dann. Es werden hauptsächlich Republikaner anwesend sein“, erwiderte die Stimme des Geheimagenten im Hintergrund.  
Ein Knurren war die Antwort, augenblicklich gefolgt von: „Sind etwa auch Imperiale dabei?“  
Da war eine Lücke in den Gegenständen am linken Rand der Steinplatte. Etwas hätte dort sein müssen. Yuun ergriff noch einmal den Kelch. Wieder dieses flüchtige Echo. Die Instinkte dieses Gands sagten, dass es zu einem Menschen gehörte. Nicht zu dem vermissten Gegenstand. Darunter war etwas. Eingesickert, über Jahrhunderte hinweg, die dieser Kelch immer am selben Ort gestanden hatte. In der Nähe des Fehlenden. Noch eine Spur. Fast wie von einer Person, doch nicht ganz.  
„Nein. Nicht direkt. Aric, ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist, aber vertrau mir“, bat Theron.  
Etwas schien aus dem Kelch zu sickern. Zäh, fast wie dicker Brei, aber dennoch nur der Hauch eines Abbildes. Es war eine Präsenz, die sich in der Nähe befunden hatte. Sie war gefangen gewesen. Dieser Gand drehte den Kelch, doch das war alles. Mehr befand sich nicht daran. Yuun holte seine Sinne aus der tiefen Vergangenheit und schickte sie auf eine andere Spur am Gefäß. Die des Menschen, dessen Echo dieser Gand zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Der Finder kannte das Muster, das auf dem Kelch hinterlassen worden war, aber gleichzeitig war es anders. Alle Formen veränderten sich mit der Zeit, doch diese wirkte verzerrt. So als habe jemand mit Gewalt an einem Gewebe gezogen, dessen Fäden nun verschoben waren und das eigentliche Motiv entstellt hatten. Konnte es sein?  
„Du verlangst wirklich viel“, war die düstere Entgegnung Arics.  
Erneut stellte Yuun den Kelch behutsam zur Seite und sah noch einmal auf die Bilder. Keine Verschwendung von Schüssen. Dann ließ dieser Gand seine Wahrnehmung zu dem Zeichen wandern. Es war schwarz, als sei es mit einem Laserstrahl in die Wand gebrannt worden. Doch die Ränder waren zerfasert. Es war kein präziser Strahl gewesen. Das Symbol schien zu pulsieren. Sandleute lehnten Schriftsprache ab. Ihre Überlieferungen waren mündlich. Die dieses Stammes waren für immer verloren. Yuun fühlte Traurigkeit darüber, doch dieser Gand durfte sich davon für den Moment nicht ablenken lassen. Die Spur seiner Trauer führte in die Zukunft – es würde später Zeit sein, diesen Verlust zu bedauern. Als dieser Gand das Symbol fokussierte, blitzte eine Gestalt vor dem inneren Auge des Finders auf und gleichzeitig entschlüsselte sich ein Teil des Rätsels: Jemand, der dort und doch nicht da war.  
„Was hast du zu verlieren?“, hielt die Stimme des Menschen dagegen.  
Stille folgte, dann knurrte der Cathar: „Nichts, wenn es keine Falle ist.“  
„Ist es nicht, versprochen. Du sollst die Leute dort nicht heiraten. Du sollst dir nur überlegen, ob du mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten könntest. Ich werde auch dort sein“, entgegnete Theron.  
Dieser Gand hob den Kopf und sah in die Richtung des Geheimagenten.  
„In Ordnung. Ich komme. Aber ich mache keine Versprechungen, wie ich mich entscheiden werde“, sagte Aric.  
Der Mensch breitete die Hände vor sich aus. „Um mehr bitte ich dich nicht.“  
Dann blickte er zu Yuun. „Hast du etwas gefunden?“  
„Es wurde etwas weggenommen“, berichtete dieser Gand.  
„Weißt du, was?“, erkundigte der Geheimagent sich.  
Dieser Finder reichte ihm das Datapad und deutete auf die Stelle, an der der Gegenstand sich befunden hatte. „Dort ist eine Lücke im Muster. Auf dem Kelch ist ein schwacher Abdruck. Ähnlich einer Person. Aber nur Fragmente. Als wäre das Gefäß jahrhundertelang in ihrer Nähe gewesen“, berichtete Yuun.  
„Jahrhunderte?“, der Geheimagent runzelte leicht die Stirn. Warf dem Kelch einen Blick zu.  
„Es gibt kaum eine Spezies, die so alt wird. Mit Ausnahme von Revan“, meldete der neue Major sich zu Wort.  
„Und einigen anderen Machtnutzern. Aber das sieht nicht nach dem typischen Dingen aus, mit denen sie sich umgeben. Es sei denn, es waren Jedi“, entgegnete der Mensch.  
„Aura ist zu dunkel. Nur Bruchstücke sind darauf enthalten. Und Spuren einer lebenden Person. Sie hat den Überfall durchgeführt“, fuhr dieser Gand fort.  
Aric hatte einen Einwand: „Einer? Das sieht mehr nach der Arbeit für einen gesamten Trupp aus.“  
Der Finder sah zu seinem Vorgesetzten und erwiderte: „Es war ein einzelnes Individuum der menschlichen Spezies.“  
„Ein Mensch? Muss verdammt sauer auf den Stamm gewesen sein“, die Stimme des Cathars war ein tiefes Knurren.  
„Nicht wütend. Effizient. Keine Verschwendung von Schüssen“, erläuterte dieser Gand ihm und deutete auf die Leichen.  
Ein Brummen des neuen Majors. „Mmh… du hast Recht.“  
„Also ein menschlicher Attentäter. Kannst du mir etwas dazu sagen?“, wollte der Geheimagent wissen und deutete auf das Symbol über dem Altar.  
„Es ist neu. Steht für jemanden, der da ist und gleichzeitig nicht. Mehr kann Yuun daran nicht erkennen“, entgegnete dieser Gand.  
Der Geheimagent nickte. „Danke, du hast mir sehr weitergeholfen. Auch, wenn es wohl Arbeit bedeutet, den SID davon zu überzeugen, dass es ein einzelner Attentäter war, aber das ist nicht dein Problem“, wiegelte er ab.  
Der Finder konnte sehen, dass Theron nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte, auch wenn seine Worte ein Anknüpfen an das Thema zuließen.  
„War‘s das dann? Wir müssen weiter“, sagte der Cathar.  
„Natürlich. Danke, dass ihr hier wart“, entgegnete der Geheimagent nickend.  
Der neue Major erhob sich und wandte sich in Richtung des Ausganges. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Dieser Gand stand ebenfalls auf, drehte sich aber zu dem Menschen.  
„Das Muster von Ziffer 9 ist anders als auf Yavin 4 und in Zakuul. Verzerrt“, informierte der Finder den Menschen.  
Dieser zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch dieser Finder konnte wahrnehmen, dass der Geheimagent beunruhigt über die Aussage dieses Gands war, auch wenn er es in seiner Mimik zu verstecken versuchte.  
„Das heißt…?“  
„Die Seele ist wie ein Tuch, an dem beständig gewebt wird. Etwas zieht ihre Fäden in eine andere Richtung als zuvor. Mehr kann Yuun im Abdruck nicht erkennen“, erläuterte dieser Finder.  
„Das… war mehr, als ich derzeit über sie weiß. Danke“, noch einmal nickte der Mensch, doch es war mehr als sein vorheriger Dank.  
Dieser Gand legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Verneigte sich leicht.  
„Möge dein Pfad immer klar sein.“  
„Ja, das… deiner auch“, entgegnete Theron, doch Yuun wusste, dass der Geheimagent sich wünschte, einen deutlichen Weg zu sehen.  
„Passt auf euch auf“, fügte der Geheimagent an.  
„Das werden wir.“  
Dieser Gand nickte noch einmal. Dann folgte der Finder der Spur aus Ungeduld des neuen Majors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses und das Kapitel nächste Woche gehören zu meinen Favoriten in dieser Geschichte. Das nächste, weil es viel Spaß gemacht hat, es zu schreiben. Bei diesem habe ich eher geflucht, während ich es verfasste. Zuerst war es aus Arics Perspektive geschrieben worden, doch dann stellte ich nach gefühlt fünf (wahrscheinlich aber eher zwei) Seiten fest, dass Yuuns Blickwinkel hier viel wichtiger ist. Und die Eigenschaft der Gand, sich selbst nicht mit "Ich" zu bezeichnen hat es nicht ganz leicht gemacht ;) Aber genau deswegen mag ich es: Weil es so anders ist als die anderen Kapitel.  
> Ihr seid sicherlich schon dabei, das Jahr ausklingen zu lassen. Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Rutsch in ein gesundes, neues Jahr :)


	5. Die Vollstreckerin - Das Möchtegern-Bündnis

Sie bewegte sich durch das Gewühl der Cantina. Der ein oder andere Pirat hier schien sie erkannt zu haben, aber niemand sagte etwas. Wer würde sich auch gegen eine Vollstreckerin der Rotrümpfe wenden?  
Sie folgte Lana zu dem Raum im hinteren Teil des Blasterwegs, den die Sith für ihre Zusammenkunft auf Rishi gemietet hatte. Sie waren vor wenigen Tagen bereits bei einem anderen Treffen auf Hoth gewesen. Die Rattataki war kein Fan von dem Eisklumpen, doch ihre ehemalige Chefin hatte argumentiert, dass man sie dort noch schlechter abhören konnte. Die Kältestürme, die immer wieder über die Planetenoberfläche jagten, machten Übertragungen ins Holonetz schwieriger. Irgendwie war es Lana gelungen, ihre Kontakte ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass Hoth der beste Treffpunkt war. Dort hatten sich ausschließlich Imperiale und Leute, die dem Sith-Imperium gerne die Stiefel küssten, befunden. Darunter auch dieser kleine Nervösling, der einst als Wächter 3 beim Geheimdienst gearbeitet hatte. Arhinus oder so. Klinge hatte ihm vor wenigen Wochen zur Flucht aus dem Imperium verholfen. Was hieß, dass er offiziell genau so tot wie Lana und sie selbst war. Auch der Tattergreis, der einst zur Crew der Agentin gehört hatte, war bei dem Treffen dabei gewesen. Doch die anderen hatte die ehemalige Söldnerin nicht gekannt. Es waren Lanas Kontakte gewesen.  
Heute würde es vermutlich ähnlich ablaufen: Die ehemalige Ministerin würde große Reden darüber schwingen, dass man gegen Zakuul vorgehen musste, irgendwer würde Bedenken äußern und am Ende würden alle nicken. Selbst wenn nicht, war es der Rattataki egal. Allerdings würde es helfen, wenn Klinge auftauchen würde. Irgendwie hatte die einstige Vollstreckerin das Gefühl, dass es Einiges leichter machen würde, wenn die Agentin nicht weiter den Attentäterdroiden für diesen Irren geben, sondern in Zakuul mitmischen würde.  
Doch vorerst würde die Rattataki weiter mitspielen. Vor der Tür zu dem Raum wartete ein bekanntes Gesicht auf die beiden Frauen, zu dem Kaliyo sogar den Namen kannte. Nicht, dass sie ihn benutzte.  
„Herzchen, was für eine nette Überraschung“, begrüßte sie den SIDler mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit in der Stimme. Nicht, dass er am Ende wirklich noch dachte, dass sie ihn mochte. Er war Klinges Schoßtier, nicht ihres.  
Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er eingeladen gewesen war. Der Agent hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, ließ sie nun aber sinken.  
Lana schloss den Raum auf, dann traten die drei ein.  
„Theron, schön, dass du es geschafft hast“, wandte die Sith sich an ihn, nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte und sie eine Vorrichtung eingeschaltet hatte, die ungebetene Lauscher aussperrte.  
„Gleichfalls. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass ihr beide tot seid. Gut zu sehen, dass da nichts dran war.“  
„Oh, das Imperium hält uns für tot, keine Sorge“, erwiderte die Rattataki.  
„Wirklich? Wie habt ihr das angestellt?“  
„Ein Trick.“  
„Der was genau beinhaltete? Wir haben noch genug Zeit, ehe das Treffen offiziell anfängt“, entgegnete der Spion.  
„Erzähl du ihm das, ich hol mir ein Bier“, meinte die Rattataki.  
„Kaliyo, treib dich dort draußen nicht mehr herum als notwendig. Wir sind offiziell tot“, erinnerte Lana sie.  
Die Söldnerin schnaubte. Als ob ihr das entgangen wäre, wo Klinges Herzchen sie gerade darauf angesprochen hatte. Sie verließ dennoch den Raum und ging zur Theke. Als sie einen Humpen Ale hatte, kehrte sie zu den beiden anderen zurück.  
„Also hat Kaliyo die Terroristin gegeben. Du hast daraufhin einen ‚Fehler‘ gemacht, der es Neun erlaubte, dich an Nox zu verraten. Mit einer Gedankenkontrolle, der sie gar nicht untersteht“, fasste Theron zusammen, gerade als die Rattataki wieder eintrat.  
„Nicht mehr“, warf Kaliyo ein, ehe sie ein Schluck von dem Bier nahm.  
Ein schaler Geschmack, dem eine Spur Malz anhaftete, rann ihre Kehle hinab. Noch genau so lausig wie vor drei Jahren.  
„Nicht mehr?“, Herzchen wandte sich ihr zu und hob eine Augenbraue.  
War das die Standardmimik bei Agenten? Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Klinge das auch machte, wenn sie bei jemanden nachhakte. Kaliyo hatte den Gesichtsausdruck oft genug bei der Spionin gesehen – sich selbst und anderen gegenüber.  
„Wir waren Mal in ein SID-Team eingeschleust. Damals kam heraus, dass das Imperium sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte“, antwortete die Rattataki schließlich.  
„Wie hat das funktioniert?“, der Spion wirkte tatsächlich überrascht.  
„Jeder, der ihr Passwort kannte, konnte ihr Befehle erteilen, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte“, ergänzte Lana.  
Einen Moment lang sagte Klinges Schoßtier nichts.  
„Passwort? Wie bei einem Programm?“, fragte er schließlich und klang dabei so, als hätte er sich gerade verhört oder als würde die Sith Scherze machen.  
Kaum zu glauben, dass er so naiv war. Was fand die Agentin an ihm?  
„Yup. Sobald man ‚Onomatophobie‘ sagte, war sie nur noch eine Marionette“, erklärte die Rattataki und trank noch einen Schluck.  
„Über solch eine Technik verfügt ihr?“, sein Blick wanderte zu Lana.  
„Klar, was glaubst du...“, begann Kaliyo, doch die Sith fiel ihr ins Wort:  
„Nein. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass so etwas während meiner Zeit nicht eingesetzt wird.“  
„Außerdem hat unsere Agentin die Aufzeichnungen darüber gelöscht. Jetzt, wo ich in den Sith-Archiven Amok gelaufen bin, wird man das eh nicht mehr bemerken“, warf Kaliyo ein.  
„Und wo ist Neun jetzt?“, die Stimme des Agenten wurde eine Spur lauernd.  
„Sie ist im Imperialen Geheimdienst verblieben. Nox wäre misstrauisch geworden, wenn sie allzu rasch nach unserem ‚Tod‘ ebenfalls gestorben wäre“, erwiderte Lana ruhig.  
„Ihr habt sie unter diesem Wahnsinnigen zurückgelassen?“  
„Das hat sie dir dochh sicherlich bereits selbst erzählt?“, fragte die Sith anstatt eine Antwort zu geben.  
Der Agent wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sein Blick streifte den der Rattataki, doch dann sah er die ehemalige Geheimdienstministerin wieder an.  
„Ich habe zuletzt vor ungefähr einem Jahr mit ihr gesprochen. Sie meinte, es sei zu gefährlich, mit Republikanern in Kontakt zu stehen. Hattet Ihr damals schon diesen Plan gefasst?“  
„Wir waren dabei“, antwortete Lana.  
Die Rattataki beobachtete die beiden. Etwas Interessanteres gab es schließlich nicht, bis diese kleine Versammlung anfangen würde. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht einmal hieran teilnehmen wollen, aber Zakuul machte sie langsam auf seine ganz eigene Art wahnsinnig. Von Rishi aus betrachtet wirkte es viel weniger bedrohlich. Dabei lag seine Gefahr nicht in den Waffen und Droiden – zumindest nicht mehr unmittelbar, seit Republik und Imperium sich vor Arcann auf die Knie geworfen hatten. Nein, das wirklich Nervige an diesem Ewigen Imperium war, dass alles dort perfekt war. Natürlich gab es Slums, aber wie immer bekamen die Reichen davon nichts mit. Gegen diese Salonlöwen von Zakuul waren sogar alderaanische Adlige aufmerksam ihrem Volk gegenüber und bisher hatten diese Kaliyos Liste ignoranter Bastarde angeführt.  
„Was genau war euer Plan?“, hakte der Agent nach.  
Er hielt seine Stimme ruhig, doch die Söldnerin kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn das sein Gesicht für's Bluffen beim Sabacc war, musste er es definitiv noch üben.  
„Die Gründung einer Allianz Arcann. Doch dafür mussten wir aus dem Imperium verschwinden.“  
„Nox zu töten wäre keine Alternative gewesen?“  
„Das war unser erster Ansatz, doch es scheint, als wäre er unverwundbar. Natürlich hat auch er eine Schwachstelle, doch bisher konnte sie anscheinend niemand finden. Also hat Ziffer 9 uns den Rücken freigehalten. Es war logischer, dass Kaliyo und ich uns augenscheinlich verfeinden und es den Anschein hat, dass ich plane, Nox zu entmachten. Sith erwarten, dass andere Sith sie verraten wollen. Umgekehrt wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit niedriger gewesen, dass er es geglaubt hätte“, antwortete Lana.  
„Und seitdem sitzt sie im Imperium. Gibt es für sie keinen Fluchtplan?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Keinen konkreten. Sie sammelt Informationen über Nox und… rekrutiert Verbündete.“  
„Das ist Wahnsinn. Sie wird nicht ewig überleben“, widersprach Herzchen.  
Da könnte er sogar Recht haben.  
„Sie ist gut in ihrem Job“, erinnerte Lana ihn.  
„Ja, aber langsam sollte sie zusehen, dass sie dort wegkommt. Die erste Frist hat sie schon verstreichen lassen“, warf die Rattataki ein.  
„Erste Frist?“, fragte der Republikaner, während Lana kurz die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.  
Die Söldnerin war lange genug mit der Sith unterwegs, um zu wissen, dass Lana Kaliyos Einmischung nicht schmeckte, aber das scherte sie nicht.  
„Ziffer 9 sollte eigentlich hier sein. Doch sie schrieb, dass sie noch nicht fort kann“, erwiderte die Sith widerwillig.  
Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und ihr lasst sie einfach dort?“  
„Wir sind tot. Schon hier zu sein könnte sie in Gefahr bringen. Wenn wir ins Imperium zurückkehren, wird Nox uns sehen, bevor wir ihn oder Ziffer 9 erreichen können“, widersprach die Sith.  
Es sah aus, als würde Herzchen ansetzen, um noch etwas zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau betrat den Raum. Ihre kupferfarbenen Haare reichten bis an ihr Kinn heran. Ihre Robe sagte der Rattataki, dass es eine Jedi war: gedeckte Farben und einfache Kleidung, die zu einem Feuchtfarmer auf Tatooine passte, aber wesentlich sauberer und unversehrter war. Und jetzt, wo sie sie eingehender studierte, fiel ihr auch wieder ein, wo sie die Frau zuletzt gesehen hatte: Auf dem Schiff des Blindfischs.  
„Hätte nicht gedacht Euch nochmal wiederzusehen“, wandte die Jedi sich an die Söldnerin.  
Diese hob die Schultern, sagte aber nichts.  
„Kira Carsen. Ich spreche für Talen'Din“, stellte sie sich den anderen Anwesenden vor.  
„Es freut mich, dass Ihr hier seid. Ich bin Lana Beniko“, erwiderte die Sith in ihrem Ministerin-redet-vertraut-mit-Verbündeten-Tonfall.  
Kaliyo war sicher, dass Lana dem Rotschopf trotzdem nicht traute.  
„Interessante Freunde, die du hier hast“, wandte Carsen sich an Herzchen.  
„Nun, irgendwer hier muss schließlich interessant sein“, meinte die Rattataki, ehe sie ihr Bier leerte.  
„Ein gemeinsames Ziel kann zu starken Allianzen führen“, sagte die Sith.  
„Wir werden sehen ob das reicht“, gab die Jedi-Ritterin unbestimmt zurück.  
Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und der aktuelle Anführer der Trottel trat ein. Ausgerechnet Pfote. Seine Augen musterten die Anwesenden und schienen den Raum abzusuchen, als könnten er dann jemanden entdecken, der sich versteckt hielt.  
„Das soll es sein?“, murrte der Cathar, nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.  
„Wir warten noch auf eine weitere Person“, informierte Lana ihn.  
„Klar. _Sie_ darf ja nicht fehlen“, knurrte er.  
„Och, es ist süß von Euch, dass Ihr sie vermisst“, griff Kaliyo den Faden auf.  
Wie sie erwartet hatte, verfinsterte sich das Gesicht von Captain Pfote noch weiter, was sie zum Grinsen brachte.  
„Ohne ihre Inkompetenz wären wir nicht hier!“, gab er zurück.  
„Es gab nichts, was sie hätte tun können, um Orennon oder Darth Marr zu retten. Ihr kennt die Berichte. Und niemand hat den Major dazu gezwungen, sich der Jagd nach Vitiate anzuschließen“, entgegnete die Sith ruhig.  
„Ihr könnt nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es für sie keine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, ihm zu helfen“, knurrte Pfote, während das letzte Mitglied ihrer Verschwörung hinter ihm durch die Tür hereinkam.  
„So etwas wie absolute Sicherheit gibt es nicht“, sagte Kothe gelassen und trat an die kleine Versammlung heran.  
Der Alte musterte die Anwesenden. Sein Blick blieb kurz an Herzchen hängen, doch dann sah er weiter zu Kaliyo und nickte ihr zu.  
„Wir sind vollzählig“, sagte Lana.  
„Was? Sie ist nicht hier?“, Jorgan sah von einem zum anderen.  
„Sprechen wir von Ziffer 9? Ich hatte gehofft, die Frau kennenzulernen, die uns vor diesem imperialen Anschlag gewarnt hat“, schloss Carsen sich an.  
„Anschlag?“, Herzchen sah zu ihr und runzelte die Stirn.  
Rotschopf hob die Schultern. „Ein Team aus Imperialen und Sith hat versucht, Talen'Din zu überwältigen. Sie hatten keine Chance, aber wenn wir nicht von ihr gewarnt worden wären, wäre es vielleicht so etwas wie schwierig geworden.“ Die Lichtschwertfuchtlerin lächelte selbstgefällig.  
Kaliyo wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lana kam ihr zuvor: „Ziffer 9 ist derzeit unabkömmlich, aber sie hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir Euch kontaktieren, um eine Allianz aufzubauen“, entgegnete die Sith glatt.  
Herzchen schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.  
„Das hat sie mir auch gesagt“, fügte Kothe an.  
„Ihr kennt sie?“, die Jedi musterte den ehemaligen mit neu erwachtem Interesse.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte“, entgegnete er nur.  
„Also – Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr wollt eine Allianz gegen Arcann gründen. Wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?“, wandte Rotschopf sich an Lana.

Die nächsten Stunden besprachen sie mögliche Ansätze. Jorgan knurrte nur und fand keinen der Vorschläge wirklich gut, doch er schloss sich ihnen an – vorerst.  
„Solange Ihr wirklich an der Befreiung des Majors interessiert seid“, erinnerte er sie und seine Stimme hatte dabei etwas Schneidendes.  
Wenn es nach Kaliyo ginge, würde dieser verschollene verstockte Soldat nicht so sehr im Mittelpunkt ihrer Suche stehen, aber Klinge hatte sie darum gebeten. Trotzdem wurde es Zeit, dass die Agentin ihr altes Imperium hinter sich ließ und sich wieder selbst um ihren Kram kümmerte. Und der Rattataki dabei half, die perfekte Gesellschaft Zakuuls aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
„Ihr wart vier Mal im Turm von Zakuul – ohne Erfolg. Es ist an Zeit, einen anderen Weg zu versuchen“, meinte Lana.  
Pfotes Gesicht wurde noch mürrischer, als ohnehin schon, doch er sagte nichts. Kaliyo konnte nicht verstehen, warum Klinge den alten Anführer der Trottel unbedingt finden wollte. Gut, er hatte ihr anscheinend das Leben gerettet, aber auch nur ein Mal. Außerdem hatte er die Rattataki und die Agentin gefangen genommen – wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Aber mittlerweile wusste die Söldnerin, dass Lana und sie wirklich Hilfe brauchten und zwar mehr, als Klinge alleine aufbringen konnte. Und hey – im besten Fall konnten andere immer noch Kanonenfutter spielen.  
„Trotzdem scheint es mir übertrieben, eine verdeckte Aktion zu starten, von der Ihr behauptet, sie dauert mindestens noch ein Jahr“, wandte Rotschopf ein. Ihre Stimme klang eher amüsiert als besorgt.  
„Habt Ihr Verbündete in Zakuul?“, erkundigte die Sith sich.  
Die Jedi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir auch nicht – obwohl wir dort seit Monaten nichts anderes tun als danach zu suchen. Die Gesellschaft ist speziell“, fuhr Lana fort.  
„Euer Plan klingt nicht ungefährlich, aber an einer Stelle habt Ihr Recht: Imperien lassen sich selten in wenigen Wochen stürzen – wir versuchen es schließlich schon lange genug“, meinte Kothe, woraufhin Lana ihm ein scharfes Lächeln zuwarf.  
„Dieses Mal wird es besser verlaufen als für Euch die letzten Jahre“, meinte die Sith.  
„Das hoffe ich. Ihr habt Ziffer 9 in keinem Schritt erwähnt“, wandte der Alte ein.  
„Das liegt daran, dass es ungewiss ist, wann sie aus dem Imperium aussteigt“, entgegnete Lana.  
„Eine hochrangige Informantin im Imperium kann nicht schaden“, erwiderte er.  
Kaliyo verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wenn Ihr Euch beim Kontakt mit ihr von Nox erwischen lasst, hole ich nach, was wir auf Quesh versäumt haben“, warf sie ein.  
Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum Klinge den Mann, der sie zu einer willenlosen Marionette gemacht hatte, hatte gehen lassen. Damals auf dem giftigen kleinen Planeten Quesh hatte die Agentin die Chance gehabt, den Alten zu töten, doch stattdessen hatte sie ihn verschont. Der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter erwiderte den Blick der Rattataki ungerührt.  
„Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Sie hat bereits deutlich gemacht, dass sie den Kontakt auf einem Minimum halten wird. Trotzdem könnte es sein, dass ich ihre Informationen brauche. Es gibt da einen Geist, der Unruhe verbreitet. Er oder sie sollte gestoppt werden. Vielleicht weiß Ziffer 9 etwas“, entgegnete er.  
Die Rattataki sagte nichts, warf Lana aber einen Blick zu, den diese nicht erwiderte. Sie beide wussten, wer hinter dem Geist steckte. Und dass Klinge ihn nicht stoppen würde.  
„Noch etwas. Ziffer 9 sagte, dass das Imperium keine Spur von Großmeisterin Shan hat“, wandte der Alte sich an Carsen.  
Diese zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Wenn sie tot wäre, hätten Talen'Din und ich es gespürt. Ist sie sicher?“  
Kothe hob die Schultern, doch Kaliyo ließ ihre Augen zu Herzchen weiter wandern. Er war dazu übergegangen, die Tischplatte vor sich anzustarren. Halb hatte die Rattataki erwartet, dass er bei der Erwähnung, dass Klinge sich bei dem Alten gemeldet hatte, aufhorchen würde, doch entweder es interessierte ihn nicht, oder – was sie für wahrscheinlicher hielt – er gab den Unbeteiligten, während er die Unterhaltung der Lichtschwertfuchtler belauschte.  
„Sie war sogar in der Schattenstadt. Sie will weiterhin die Augen nach ihr offen halten, aber bisher hat sie keine Hinweise auf die Großmeisterin gefunden. Ich frage mich, ob es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist“, erwiderte der ehemalige Jedi.  
„Sonst noch was?“, wollte Pfote wissen.  
Lana schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich denke, das war alles.“  
„Gut. Dann kehre ich zu meinem Team zurück“, er erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.  
„Charmant“, kommentierte Rotschopf seinen Abgang.  
„Aber er hat Recht – auf mich warten auch noch andere Pflichten“, meinte Kothe und stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Ich begleite Euch. Theron?“, Carsen sah den anderen SIDler fragend an.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bleibe noch einen Moment“, antwortete er.  
Kaliyo war, als würde ein enttäuschtes Lächeln über Rotschopfs Gesicht huschen, doch es war rasch wieder vorbei.  
„Wie du willst. Möge die Macht mit uns allen sein“, sie nickte der Runde zu, ehe der Ehemalige und sie den Raum verließen.  
Die Tür schloss sich zischend hinter ihnen und sie waren wieder nur zu dritt.  
„Gibt es noch etwas zu besprechen, Theron?“, wollte Lana wissen.  
Sie hatte eine Hand um das Handgelenk der anderen Hand gelegt. Schien eine Machtnutzer-Pose zu sein. Kaliyo erinnerte sich, dass Kothe das mitunter auch tat.  
„Das gibt es: Was weißt du über Shara Jenn?“, wandte er sich an die Sith.  
„Sehr wenig, fürchte ich. Sie hatte vor meiner Zeit eine Weile lang die Aufsicht über den Geheimdienst, dann wurde dieser jedoch entmachtet. Schließlich verschwand sie.“  
„Und ich soll glauben, dass du dir nicht ihre Akte angesehen hast?“, hakte er nach.  
„Sie enthielt nur sehr wenige Daten. Ich kam nie umhin zu denken, dass jemand Teile daraus entfernt hat“, antwortete sie und warf Kaliyo einen Blick zu.  
Die Rattataki hob die Schultern.  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, das war Klinges Sache.“  
„Du kennst Jenn?“, fragte Herzchen.  
Die Söldnerin verschränkte die Arme.  
„Immer langsam. Warum willst du das wissen?“  
„Ich weiß, wo sie sich derzeit aufhält und ich weiß gerne, woran ich bin, wenn ich ein Bündnis anbiete“, erwiderte er.  
Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach.  
„Sie schuldet unserer Ziffer noch was. Als wir damals hier die Revaniter gejagt haben, haben Neun und ich dabei geholfen, dass der ehemalige Minister an Jenns Karbonitkammer kommt und sie befreien kann. Denke, sie war so etwas wie eine Vertraute von Klinge, deswegen hat sie auch Jenns Akte ausgedünnt, als wir nach Yavin 4 zurück in Kaas City waren“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Mmh. Damit kann ich arbeiten. Danke“, der Spion ließ die Arme sinken.  
„Und Shan – für dich gilt dasselbe wie für Kothe. Lass dich beim Kontakt mit ihr nicht erwischen“, fügte sie an.  
Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
„Sie hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie während ihrer verdeckten Mission nichts von mir hören will“, gab er nur zurück.  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Die Rattataki sah ihm noch einen Moment länger nach, ehe sie sich zu Lana umdrehte.  
„Wie stark hat Klinge ihr Umfeld ausgesiebt?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen.  
Kaliyo hatte niemals mit der Agentin über so etwas gesprochen. Alles, was nicht zum direkten Plan, Nox an der Nase herumzuführen oder mit Zakuul zu tun hatte, hatten die beiden Geheimdienstschwestern untereinander ausgemacht.  
„Sie hat ihre Kontakte auf ein Minimum beschränkt und – falls nicht weiter notwendig – eingestellt“, antwortete die Sith.  
„Mmh… dann hat es sich vielleicht ausgeherzchent. Trotzdem sollte sie da langsam verschwinden“, meinte die Söldnerin und hob die Schultern.  
„Ich werde ihr schreiben“, erwiderte Lana.  
„Gut. Ich kann auf schwafelige Nachrichten mit komisch verpackten Andeutungen echt verzichten“, meinte Kaliyo. Dann machte sie sich gemeinsam mit ihrer ehemaligen Vorgesetzten wieder auf in Richtung ihres Schiffes. Zakuul würde ihnen schließlich nicht den Gefallen tun und sich selbst besiegen.


	6. Agentin - Anrufe

Ziffer 9 sicherte ihre Leitung, ehe sie den eingehenden Holoanruf entgegen nahm. Sie war überrascht, als sie seine Gestalt über ihrer Komstation aufflackern sah. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Theron diese Frequenz gegeben zu haben. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie früher auch mit Talen'Din über diesen Anschluss kommuniziert hatte. Noch eine Verbindung, die sie würde kappen müssen.  
„Was gibt es?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Auch schön, dich zu sehen“, erwiderte der Agent.  
„Ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten. Warum suchst du nach der Großmeisterin?“, fügte er an.  
„Damit du dich sinnvolleren Dingen widmest. Außerdem habe ich den besseren Zugang zu den imperialen Gefängnissen“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.  
Das war nicht der alleinige Grund, aber es war alles, was sie Theron geben würde. Bisher hatte Nox nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass er über einen ihrer verschlüsselten Komkanäle Bescheid wusste, doch wenn sie daran dachte, was der Darth anstellen würde, wenn er hiervon erfahren würde, überkam sie ein unangenehmes Drücken im Brustkorb. Fast so, als würde sich ein Ballon hinter ihren Rippen befinden und als würde jemand dort beständig weiter Luft hineinpumpen.  
„Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich darum gebeten zu haben, Recherchen über sie anzustellen“, hielt der Republikaner dagegen.  
„Ist das wichtig? Wir beide leben nicht lange, wenn mein Arbeitgeber von dieser Unterhaltung erfährt“, sagte sie.  
„Ich kenne die Berichte über dich. Du arbeitest nicht so“, wandte der Agent ein.  
Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück. Attentate, am Anfang saubere Kopfschüsse, doch dann war es ihre Aufgabe gewesen, Leute ins Koma zu befördern oder sie zu verstümmeln. Nicht zu vergessen der Wissenschaftler, der aus einer vollen Cantina verschwunden war. Keiner hatte gesehen, wie er die Nische, in der er zuvor gesessen hatte, verlassen hatte. Und dann war da noch Tatooine…  
„Ich habe schon so gearbeitet und gerade ist es wieder notwendig“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Ich kenne dich schon ein paar Jahre. Ein kompletter Stamm von Sandleuten, ausgelöscht, damit dein Arbeitgeber irgendeine Trophäe seiner Sammlung hinzufügen konnte? Das ist nicht dein Stil“, meinte Theron und musterte sie.  
„Du… niemand sollte davon wissen“, gab sie zurück. Zumindest niemand in der Republik. Sie hatte schließlich ein Symbol an der Höhlenwand hinterlassen, das Nox mittlerweile zu ihrem persönlichen Siegel gemacht hatte, wenn er niemandem sagte, dass sie unterwegs war. Es war das Zeichen für ‚Geist‘ in einem alten, fast vergessenem Sith-Dialekt. Es gab laut ihren Quellen sogar im Imperium nur eine Handvoll Leute, die es lesen konnten.  
„Ich hatte Hilfe. Die du auch hättest, wenn du es zulässt. Dort, wo du gerade bist, wirfst du dein Leben weg“, fuhr der Agent fort.  
Der unglückliche ‚Todesfall‘ von Arinus Tellon, im Imperialen Geheimdienst einst bekannt als Wächter 3, war gerade fünf Wochen her. Außerdem leitete sie die Untersuchung bei der Entwendung der HK-Einheit. Es war ihr gelungen, Söldner anzuheuern, die die Station mit ihren Informationen überfallen hatten. Jetzt musste sie diese nur noch finden und ihnen den Droiden abnehmen. Und sie dann von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Vermutlich weniger elegant als Wächter 3. Doch Arinus hatte sich vorerst Prometheus angeschlossen, mit einer neuen Identität. Lokin würde ein Auge auf ihn haben. Ebenso würde der Wissenschaftler selbst versuchen, die HK-Einheit zu kopieren, sobald sie ihm das Original und die Pläne zukommen lassen würde. Allerdings sollte der Droide dann nicht mehr als Attentäter eingesetzt werden, wie es einst seine Bestimmung gewesen war. Selbst wenn es Prometheus nicht gelingen sollte, war es besser, wenn das Imperium keinen Zugriff auf diese Ressource hatte.  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Wirklich? Deine erste Frist ist bereits verstrichen“, wandte Theron ein.  
Sie hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte nie mit ihm über Zeitpläne geredet.  
„Es war eine Richtlinie, keine feste Frist“, korrigierte sie ihn kurzerhand.  
„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, beim Ausstieg oder… was auch immer...“, begann er.  
„Nein. Ich komme klar. Was ich nicht brauche, ist ein Republikaner in meinem Umfeld“, wandte sie ein.  
Der Agent hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ist das so? Wozu zählt dann mein Kollege?“, wollte er wissen.  
Wenigstens verwendete er keine Namen über das Kom. Das musste sie ihm lassen. Dennoch fragte sie sich, was er sich dabei dachte, sie zu kontaktieren. Nur, um ihr zu danken? Das war leichtsinnig. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er sich nach der letzten Nachricht nicht weiter in ihre Arbeit unter Nox einklinken könnte und darauf vertrauen würde, dass sie ihre verdeckte Mission alleine durchführen konnte. Er war hartnäckiger, als sie angenommen hatte.  
„Er hätte der Einladung vielleicht misstraut, wenn ich ihn nicht vorgewarnt hätte. Aber wenn es nicht notwendig ist, habe ich auch mit ihm keinen Kontakt“, entgegnete sie.  
Sie hatte Ardun, seit Lana und Kaliyo geflohen waren, nur angerufen, um ihm von dem Treffen zu erzählen und einmal eine Nachricht geschrieben, um vor einem Attentat zu warnen. Es war nicht von Nox persönlich, sondern von der aktuellen Aufseherin, einer menschlichen Sith namens Lord Dirienn, in Auftrag gegeben worden. Dabei hatte ein Trupp republikanische Soldaten ausgelöscht werden sollen. Die Agentin war das Risiko eingegangen und hatte den ehemaligen Jedi kontaktiert, damit er dafür sorgen konnte, dass die Truppen vorgewarnt waren. Für das Imperium war die Mission ein Fehlschlag gewesen.  
„Tatsächlich? Wenn du beim Kontakt mit ihm erwischt wirst, sind die Konsequenzen genau so drastisch“, erinnerte Theron sie.  
Gerade, als die Agentin etwas erwidern wollte, machte ihr Kommunikator sie mit einem schrillen Signal darauf aufmerksam, dass jemand Anderes versuchte, sie mit einem Prioritätsanruf zu erreichen. Ihr Blick flog zu der Anzeige an der Wand hinter der Komstation, die eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Frequenz anzeigte: Sie wurde von Nox' Privatkanal aus kontaktiert.  
Für einen Moment schloss die Spionin die Augen. Wieder ein Auftrag. Sie hatte gehofft, mehr Missionen für Dirienn erledigen zu können. Dabei fühlte sie sich wenigstens nicht so, als würde sie gegen den Rest Moral verstoßen, der ihr nach all den Jahren beim Imperialen Geheimdienst geblieben war.  
„Alles okay?“, hörte sie Theron fragen und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, glaubte sie, Sorge in seinen Zügen zu sehen.  
„Mein Vorgesetzter kontaktiert mich gerade. Und selbst wenn irgendwer dahinter kommt, dass dein Kollege und ich Kontakt haben – dann hängst wenigstens du nicht mit drin. Ich muss los“, erwiderte sie rasch, um Nox nicht zu lange warten zu lassen.  
Sie sah, wie Theron den Mund öffnete, doch sie schloss den Kanal, ehe sie hören konnte, was er zu sagen hatte. Dann nahm sie umgehend das Gespräch des Twi'leks an.  
„Mein Lord“, sagte sie und sank auf ein Knie hinab.  
„Ach, Geist. Nicht so förmlich! Steht auf. Ihr habt doch Eure letzte Aufgabe wunderbar gemeistert. Und wie ich gehört habe, hat der SID schon vor ein paar Wochen erfahren, dass Tatooine nun ein paar Sandleute weniger hat. Dennoch tappen sie absolut im Dunkeln, trotz dieses kleinen Hinweises, den ihr ihnen hinterlassen solltet. Gut gemacht!“, begann der Sith und klatschte zwei Mal in die Hände, was sich für die Spionin eher so anhörte, als würde ein Adliger seinen Dienern damit etwas zu verstehen geben, als ein Sith-Lord einer hochrangigen Agentin zu einer gelungenen Mission gratulieren. Doch vermutlich war sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr als ein Lakai. Sie erhob sich und sah das bläuliche Abbild des Twi'leks an.  
„Was wünscht Ihr, mein Lord?“  
„Dass Ihr Euch umgehend nach Dromund Kaas begebt. Ich weiß, Ihr kommt gerade erst daher und Dirienn hatte einen Auftrag für Euch, aber das kann auch jemand Anders erledigen. Ich will Euch zeigen, was meine Forscher Neues erfunden haben. Ihr werdet es lieben!“, prophezeite der Darth.  
Die Spionin wollte etwas erwidern, doch ehe die Worte ihre Kehle verlassen konnten, winkte der Sith ab.  
„Nein, sagt nichts. Ich weiß, Ihr werdet es nur ansehen und fragen, was als nächstes geschieht. Wenn ich mit Euch zu tun habe, frage ich mich, ob alle Leute ohne Machtsensitivität über so wenig Emotionen verfügen. Aber wie auch immer. Kommt nach Dromund Kaas. Der Standort wurde Euch geschickt und ich gebe Euch dort weitere Anweisungen“, fuhr er fort.  
Sie nickte.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord.“  
„Gut. Dann macht Euch auf den Weg“, wies er sie an.  
Ziffer 9 verneigte sich, dann beendete sie die Übertragung und eilte ins Cockpit. Es ging wieder zurück ins Herz des Imperiums. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr versuchte sich auszumalen, was Nox ihr präsentieren wollte, während sie die Sprungkoordinaten für Dromund Kaas eingab. Der größere Teil von ihr war beunruhigt, weil er anscheinend etwas aus dem SID gehört hatte. Und sie nur eine Sekunde vor dem Gespräch mit ihm ebenfalls mit jemanden aus dem Republikanischen Geheimdienst gesprochen hatte. Aber Theron würde nicht so dumm sein und sie über eine ungesicherte Leitung kontaktiert haben. Und sie selbst hatte auch Acht gegeben. Kurz flackerten ihre Gedanken zu der letzten Begegnung mit dem Agenten zurück. Er hatte sie nach Dromund Kaas gebracht und…  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie dadurch den Gedanken loswerden. Es durfte nicht noch einmal vorkommen, dass er sich bei ihr meldete. Sobald sie wieder von Dromund Kaas abgereist war, würde sie beim nächsten Stopp das Konto löschen, das Theron kontaktiert hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er dann endlich aufgeben und sich wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich beim letzten Update vergessen habe, dass es das erste dieses Jahr war. Mit Verspätung, aber nicht minder herzlich: Euch allen ein gesundes und glückliches 2019 :)  
> Und ein herzliches Dankeschön für Kudo Nr. 5 von einem Gast :)  
> 


	7. Shara - Mit offenen Karten

Ihr derzeitiger Einsatz hatte ihr Team nach Ord Mantell geführt. Die Analystin stand an der Konsole, wie jeden Tag seit drei Wochen. So lange war es her, dass sie den Innendienst verlassen und man sie einer Gruppe von SID-Agenten zugeteilt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie es dazu gekommen war:

_Sie ging einen Flur im SID-Stützpunkt auf Alderaan hinunter. Man ließ sie nicht im wiederaufgebauten Hauptquartier auf Coruscant arbeiten, aber das war ihr Recht. Hier auf Alderaan schien sie mehr Freiheiten zu haben. Sie hatte ein Datapad in der Bibliothek des Hauses Organa versteckt, mit dem sie an ihren eigenen Zielen arbeitete. Es war bei Weitem nicht so effektiv wie ein richtiger Computer, aber besser als nichts. Und sie hatte schon mit weniger zurechtkommen müssen._  
_„Shara Jenn?“, sprach jemand sie hinter ihr an._  
_Die ehemalige Wächterin drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein SID-Agent. Sie hatte nicht versucht, auf die Akten der Mitarbeiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienstes zuzugreifen, sonst hätte sie gewusst, wen sie vor sich hatte. Doch sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihre Hacking-Fähigkeiten nicht gut genug waren, um ungehindert in die tieferen Bereiche des Sicherheitssystems des SID vorzudringen._  
_So musste sie mit dem arbeiten, was sie sah. Sie schätzte den Mann vor sich auf Anfang dreißig, mit einer 83,4 prozentigen Chance war er einunddreißig Jahre alt. Seine Augen hatten einen fast schon hellbraunen Farbton und seine ebenfalls braunen, aber dunkleren, Haare waren zu etwas gekämmt, das sie ein wenig an den Rückenschild einer Wumpratte denken ließ. Vermutlich war diese Frisur gerade irgendwo in Mode oder einmal modern gewesen und aus Nostalgie beibehalten worden._  
_Implantate zierten seine Stirn über dem linken Auge, ähnlich wie bei Ziffer 9, auch wenn es sich dabei um andere Modelle handelte._  
_„Ja?“, entgegnete sie._  
_„Mein Name ist Theron Shan und ich bin Euer neuer Vorgesetzter“, stellte er sich vor._  
_Sie neigte den Kopf._  
_„Was braucht Ihr?“_  
_„Eine flexible Analystin, die den Imperialen Geheimdienst wie ihre Westentasche kennt. Ich denke, das trifft am ehesten auf Euch zu. Wie schnell könnt Ihr reisebereit sein?“, wollte er wissen, während er sie musterte._  
_„Eine Stunde.“_  
_„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns beim Schiff, Hangarbucht C3.“_

Ihre Arbeit hatte sich bisher als nützlich erwiesen. Sie hatten bereits zwei Mal den Ort gewechselt. Es war ihr gelungen, ein Gruppe von imperialen Geheimdienstmitarbeitern zu identifizieren, die Shans Einsatzteam unschädlich gemacht hatte. Mit ihm selbst hatte sie bisher keine Probleme gehabt, aber die Anderen schienen ihr weniger zu trauen. Besonders Jonas Balkar, der erst seit acht Tagen und drei Stunden dabei war. Er hatte ganz offen sein Misstrauen ihr gegenüber ausgedrückt:

_Der neue Agent betrat den Unterschlupf des kleinen Teams. Sein schwarzes Haar war etwas besser geordnet als das von Shan und er war größer als ihr Vorgesetzter. Seine blauen Augen musterten die Anwesenden: Eine Mirilanerin mit dem Namen Sidona Mullineren und die ehemalige Wächterin._  
_„Ah, unser Neuzugang. Geschlafen wird im Nebenraum, hier wird gearbeitet. Aber mach es dir nicht zu gemütlich, kann sein, dass wir nicht mehr lange hierbleiben werden“, begrüßte ihr Anführer ihn._  
_„Ist es wirklich notwendig, sie dabeizuhaben?“, wollte der andere Agent wissen und sah nur kurz zu Shan, ehe er die Analystin wieder eindringlich musterte._  
_Shara wandte sich wieder der Konsole zu und begutachtete ihre Berechnungen._  
_„Sie hat sich als nützlich erwiesen und bislang gab es noch keinen Grund, ihr zu misstrauen. Außerdem haben wir sie gut im Auge“, entgegnete Shan._  
_Was nicht stimmte, aber anscheinend hatte die ehemalige Wächterin das ein oder andere gelernt, worauf er nicht vorbereitet war. Private Nachrichten hatte sie stets von ihrem versteckten Datapad aus geschickt. Shan hatte bei den ersten beiden Abflügen ihre Sachen durchsuchen lassen, doch Mullineren hatte es nicht gefunden._  
_„Sie hat den Imperialen Geheimdienst angeführt. Sie ‚im Auge zu haben‘ ist nicht genug“, meinte Balkar._  
_Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht wieder zu._  
_„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Euch von meiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu überzeugen. In dieser Zeit kann ich nützlichere Dinge für die Republik tun.“_  
_„Richtig. Außerdem brauchen wir sie für unseren nächste Job“, meinte Shan._  
_„Du hast noch nicht gesagt, wie wie unsere neue Mission lautet“, wandte sich die Mirialanerin erneut an ihn._  
_Sie hatte ihn bereits gestern gefragt, doch er hatte nur gemeint, dass er es erst erzählen wollte, wenn sie vollzählig seien._  
_Er lächelte, doch es wirkte kalt, bevor er antwortete: „Wir gehen auf Geisterjagd.“_

Seitdem hatten sie zwei weitere Male den Standort gewechselt, jedoch stets ohne ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Shara wusste, dass sie bald Erfolg vorweisen musste, sonst würde sie unglaubwürdig erscheinen. Der ‚Geist‘, wie Nox seinen Elite-Attentäter nannte, war ein Profi und für eine Vielzahl von Anschlägen, Entführungen und anderen Dingen verantwortlich. Wenn sie selbst die Taten des Geistes beurteilen sollte: Sie fand einige von ihnen erschreckend. Sie hatte kein Problem mit präzisen Attentaten, doch es waren einige Leute sowohl aus Republik als auch Imperium entführt worden. Den Gerüchten zufolge, ließ Nox sie in einer Arena antreten und hielt sie sonst in völliger Isolation und Dunkelheit. Wenn Shara nicht zu 89,7 Prozent sicher gewesen wäre, dass es sich bei dem Geist um Ziffer 9 handelte, hätte sie sicherlich ernsthaft an seiner Ergreifung gearbeitet. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, mit ihr in Kontakt treten zu wollen und gleichzeitig den SID von ihr abzulenken.  
Bisher hatte die Frau, die einst unter dem Namen Merhana Belland aufgewachsen war, auf keinen ihrer Kontaktversuche reagiert, doch Nachrichten zu schreiben war alles, was der Wächterin derzeit blieb. Shara wusste, dass sie so rasch keinen Urlaub erhalten würde, also konnte sie kein Treffen arrangieren. Zumal sie bisher nur einmal zu 77,36 Prozent sicher gewesen war, wo die Agentin sich aufgehalten hatte, doch das war schon zehn Tage, sieben Stunden und vierundzwanzig Minuten her.  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes aufging. Shan trat ein.  
„Jenn, mitkommen“, befahl er.  
„Sir, ich würde diese Analyse gerne beenden“, wandte sie ein.  
„Die könnt Ihr nachher beenden. Und ich glaube, das Ergebnis wird sich nicht von Euren letzten Analysen unterscheiden“, entgegnete er.  
Sie wusste, dass er damit auf ihre scheinbar erfolglosen Versuche anspielte, den Geist zu finden.  
„Es ist schwierig, jemanden aufzuspüren, der seine Spuren so gut verwischt“, rechtfertigte sie ihre absichtlich manipulierte Arbeit.  
„Kommt“, sagte er nur noch einmal und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter.  
Shara gab noch einen Befehl ein, damit das Programm weiterlief, dann schloss sie sich ihm an und folgte ihm durch den Flur. Als er auf den Ausgang des Gebäudes zuhielt, blieb sie stehen.  
„Gehen wir nach draußen, Sir?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Wir vertreten uns die Beine. Und zum letzten Mal – Ihr braucht mich nicht ständig mit ‚Sir‘ anzusprechen“, entgegnete er und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, während er seine rote Jacke überzog.  
Sie griff ebenfalls nach ihrem Mantel, dann folgte sie ihm. Die Anmerkung, dass er nicht darauf bestand, mit einem Titel angesprochen zu werden, hatte sie schon öfter von ihm gehört. Sie änderte dennoch nichts daran. Sie war daran gewöhnt, ihre Vorgesetzten so anzusprechen.  
Der Randbezirk des Handelspostens, in dem sie sich aufhielten, war um diese Uhrzeit schon ruhig. Sie waren in einem unauffälligen Ort untergekommen, wo man Fremden keine Fragen stellte, der aber trotzdem nicht sonderlich zwielichtig war. Dennoch verspürte sie den Drang, über die Schulter zu schauen.  
Shara schloss zu ihrem Vorgesetzten auf. Er hatte sie nicht nur zu einem Spaziergang mitnehmen wollen. Die Frage war nur, worauf er hinaus wollte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe er wieder das Wort an sie richtete: „Der Geist ist nicht hier.“  
„Sir, meine Quellen weisen darauf hin, dass...“  
„Dann irren sie sich. Wir haben eine neue Spur“, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab, während er ein Datapad hervorholte, das er ihr reichte.  
Auf dem Bildschirm befand sich eine Nachricht:

> Absender: Lanara Kimus  
>  An: Ziffer 9  
>  Betreff: Vergangenheit
> 
> Ziffer 9,
> 
> Ihr habt mir einmal das Leben gerettet, auch wenn Ihr dabei nicht persönlich anwesend wart. Erinnert Ihr Euch an unser Gespräch auf Rishi?  
>  Dies ist die fünfte Nachricht, die ich an einen Eurer Nachrichtenkanäle schicke. Ich brauche keine Hilfe und ich weiß, dass es sentimental ist, aber ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut. Ich würde gerne noch einmal mit Euch reden.
> 
> Lanara

Shara kannte diese Zeilen. Sie selbst hatte sie vor vier Stunden und zwölf Minuten an ein weiteres Nachrichtenkonto der Agentin abgesetzt. Shan war da gerade unterwegs gewesen. Seit wann wusste er davon?  
„Sir? Denkt Ihr, dass eine von beiden Personen der Geist ist?“, hakte sie nach.  
Zu fragen, was das hier mit ihrer Aufgabe, Nox' Profikiller gefangen zu nehmen, zu tun hatte, hätte sie dumm erscheinen lassen.  
Er blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um.  
„Sagen Euch die Revaniter etwas?“, erkundigte er sich, statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben.  
„Eine kleine Gruppierung, die auf zuerst nur auf Dromund Kaas zu finden war. Doch sie sind verschwunden, während ich… eingesperrt war und danach nahm das Brechen meiner Konditionierung meine volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Sind sie wichtig?“  
Er verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sind sie nicht. Sie wurden ausgelöscht, nachdem Revan versucht hatte, Republik und Imperium gegeneinander auszuspielen“, erwiderte er.  
Die Analystin wandte ihm den Kopf noch weiter zu.  
„Das wusste ich nicht“, erwiderte sie ehrlich.War dieses Wissen geheim? Oder war ihr etwas entgangen?  
„Lange Geschichte, höchste Sicherheitsfreigabe. Also kommt besser nicht auf die Idee, das als Eure neue Eisbrecher-Geschichte bei einem Cantinabesuch zu verwenden“, erwiderte er.  
Obwohl sie sicher war, dass er es als Scherz hatte formulieren wollen, war er dabei noch ernster gewesen, als ohnehin schon.  
„Ein kleines Einsatzteam aus Agenten von Republik und Imperium hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht noch einmal Schwierigkeiten machen“, fügte er an.  
Er holte etwas tiefer als gewöhnlich Luft, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ziffer 9 gehörte dem Einsatzteam an, ebenso wie ich. Wir waren auf Rishi stationiert, als sie sich vorübergehend ausklinkte. Sie wollte jemanden befreien, den die Republik in Karbonit eingefroren hatte, dessen Karbonitblock dann aber Piraten in die Hände gefallen war. Währenddessen hat eine ihrer Partnerinnen mich als Köder für die Revaniter ausgelegt. Ohne Rücksprache mit mir. Was mich ein wenig überrascht hat, war, dass Ziffer 9 mich dort wieder herausgeholt hat. Ich schulde ihr etwas.“  
Shara hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Die Ziffer hatte während ihres Gesprächs nichts davon erwähnt, nur, dass sie gerade bei einer Operation beteiligt war, bei der sie wieder „unter dem Radar“ flog, wie die Spionin es damals ausgedrückt hatte. War Shan ihr Verbündeter gewesen?  
„Ihr denkt… dass Lanara diese Person war, die Ziffer 9 befreit hat?“, hakte sie nach, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Jenn, wir beide wissen, wen sie dort herausgeholt hat. Ihr schuldet Ihr ebenso viel wie ich. Als Verbündete wäre sie wesentlich wertvoller als wenn sie eine Gefangene der Republik wäre.“  
Sie musterte ihn. Es konnte sein, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Die Spionin hatte ihr damals nicht verraten, mit wem sie auf Rishi gearbeitet hatte. Shara wusste nur, dass der Minister und Kaliyo dabei gewesen waren.  
„Glaubt Ihr, Ihr könnt sie dazu bringen, überzulaufen?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Etwas Resignierendes schien über seine Züge zu huschen, doch er hatte sich rasch wieder in der Gewalt und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Sie ist nicht wirklich eine Imperiale, aber hier“, er ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, doch Shara war sicher, dass er damit mehr als das sie direkt Umgebende meinte, „gehört sie auch nicht hin. Vielleicht gibt es noch eine dritte Option, weder Republik noch Imperium.“  
Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Die Hutten? Die gesetzlosen Welten des Outer Rim? Ein neutraler Planet?“, fragte sie, nicht sonderlich überzeugt, damit ins Schwarze zu treffen. Es kam selten vor, dass sie raten musste.  
„Ihr kennt sie besser – von mir aus kann sie anfangen für einen von ihnen zu arbeiten“, antwortete er und hob die Schultern.  
„Trotzdem müssen wir sie finden, bevor es jemand Anderes tut. Meine Vorgesetzten werden sich nicht mehr lange mit Fehlschlägen zufrieden geben. Dann würde ein anderes Team den Geist jagen“, fügte er an.  
Ihr fiel auf, dass er nur von seinen Vorgesetzten gesprochen hatte, dabei waren es – zumindest offiziell – auch die ihren. Vielleicht eine Gewohnheit. Oder ein Hinweis darauf, dass er ihr nicht traute. Doch dagegen sprach, dass er ihr gerade von den Revanitern erzählt und zugegeben hatte, dass er nicht darauf aus war, den Geist zu fangen. All das konnte eine Falle sein. Doch woher sonst hatte er die Informationen?  
„Teilen unsere Vorgesetzten Eure Ansichten?“, fragte sie, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ebenso wenig wie der Rest des Teams. Sie wissen auch nicht, wer der Geist ist. Wenn es nach mir geht, bleibt es so. Wie wir damit verfahren, können wir uns später überlegen. Trotzdem sollten wir langsam Ergebnisse bringen. Also?“  
Sie hasste diese Momente: Alles auf eine Karte setzen und jemandem vertrauen, dem sie nicht vertrauen wollte. Sie war nie als Feldagentin ausgebildet worden, doch genau in diesem Moment war sie es. Und sie musste Entscheidungen treffen, ohne vorher eine Datenbank konsultieren zu können. Genau wie Ziffer 9 es jeden Tag tat, seit sie einander kannten.  
„Es besteht eine 10,3 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Geist jemand Anderes ist“, sagte sie.  
Shan neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das ist schon Mal etwas. Und zu wie viel Prozent Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sie hier?“, er hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich bräuchte mehr Daten dafür, aber die Zahl befindet sich im einstelligen Bereich.“  
„Dann sollten wir herausfinden, wo sie als nächstes zuschlägt. Wenn Ihr etwas benötigt, was Euch nicht zur Verfügung steht, wendet Euch an mich.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Natürlich, Sir.“  
„Sehr gut. Dann ab zurück.“  
Er ging an ihr vorbei, sah dann aber noch einmal über die Schulter.  
„Und Jenn, versucht nicht noch einmal meine Datenbank zu hacken.“  
Der Versuch war schon zweiundneunzig Stunden her. Der Analystin war aufgefallen, dass Shan Informationen nicht immer in Datenbanken des SID ablegte, sondern mitunter an anderen Orten. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Verschlüsselung weniger anspruchsvoll als jene des Geheimdienstes war, war jedoch daran gescheitert. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie untentdeckt geblieben war, doch anscheinend wusste er jetzt davon.  
„Ich… Entschuldigung, Sir.“  
Shan hob leicht eine Augenbraue, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte: „Wenn es Euch wirklich Leid tun würde, hättet Ihr gleich nach Eurem Versuch vor vier Tagen etwas gesagt. Macht es einfach nicht noch einmal.“  
Er hatte es also doch sofort bemerkt. Er hatte sie genauer im Auge, als sie angenommen hatte. Sie schloss wieder zu ihm auf. Diese Zusammenarbeit würde doch interessanter werden, als sie zu Beginn vermutet hatte.


	8. Theron - Das Treffen

Es war ungefähr eine Stunde nach Aufgang der ersten Sonne, als die Scanner von Theron Shans Ausrüstung ein Gefährt erfassten, das sich ihrem Stützpunkt näherte. Er hob das Makrofernglas und sah eine einzelne Gestalt auf einem Speeder Bike auf ihr Lager zufahren. Aber sie hielt an, ehe sie nah genug herankam, um von Sidona Mullineren, die draußen Wache hielt, gesehen zu werden. Als sie abstieg, sah er, dass sie ein Scharfschützengewehr auf dem Rücken trug. Es war ein imperiales Modell neuester Bauart. Der Gewehrlauf war nicht ausgefahren. Der Agent war bereit, jederzeit die Wachen über sein Kom zu warnen. Doch noch bewegte die Gestalt, eine Frau der Figur nach zu schlussfolgern, denn mit Ausnahme einer kleinen Lücke für die Augen war ihr Kopf komplett von Tuch bedeckt, sich ohne jegliche Anzeichen von feindlichen Absichten auf den Stützpunkt zu. Erst wirkte sie vorsichtig, doch dann straffte sie ihre Gestalt und ging zügigen Schrittes genau in die Richtung der Wachposten. Als diese sie sahen, hob sie die Hände. Sie wollte sich gefangennehmen lassen?  
Er hatte eine Ahnung, wer sich dort befand. Anscheinend hatte seine Analystin ihre Arbeit gut gemacht. Es war auch an der Zeit, dass sich etwas tat. Seine Vorgesetzten waren nicht begeistert davon gewesen, dass er Jenn ins Team aufgenommen hatte, doch er hatte sie als Ressource gesehen. Eine Ressource, die sich gerade auszuzahlen schien.  
Auch wenn er lange auf die folgende Begegnung hin gearbeitet hatte, beschloss Theron, es nicht drauf ankommen zu lassen und eine kleine Versicherung zu besorgen, damit ihr Gast nicht einfach wieder verschwand. Er verließ seine Position und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bike. Als er das Gefährt erreichte, suchte er nach Hinweisen oder ungewöhnlichen Upgrades, doch es war genau das – einfach nur ein Fortbewegungsmittel. Das einzige an dem Bike, was etwas über seinen Besitzer verriet, waren die Schlösser an den Transportbehältern. Er kannte das Modell nicht, doch nach einem genaueren Betrachten kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es ihn ein paar Minuten kosten würde, sie zu knacken und die Zeit wollte er sich gerade nicht nehmen. Stattdessen öffnete der Agent den Motor und entfernte zwei Teile. Zur Sicherheit steckte er diese ein. So würde ihr Besuch zumindest nicht mit diesem Fahrzeug entkommen, bevor er einen Blick in die Taschen hatte werfen können.  
Dann kehrte er zum Stützpunkt zurück. Die Wachen am Eingang teilten ihm mit, was er bereits wusste: Jemand hatte sich dem Lager genähert, doch bisher hatte sie anscheinend keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Der Agent beschloss, den Unwissenden zu spielen. Er bewegte sich auf ihr Strategiezentrum – eines der Häuser des kleinen Farmbaus, den sein Team als temporäre Operationsbasis nutzte – zu.  
„Draußen ist alles ruhig. Aber irgendwer hat ein Speeder Bike in der Nähe geparkt“, sagte er, während er die Hände aneinander abklopfte, um den Wüstensand, der an seinen Handschuhen klebte, loszuwerden.  
Im Innern des Gebäudes sah er Balkar, der gerade seine Kleider richtete. Theron erkannte Staubspuren an Ärmel und Hosenbeinen seines Kollegen. Die Fremde stand nur unweit von ihm, die Hände erhoben. Ihr Gesicht war nach wie vor von einem Tuch bedeckt mit Ausnahme eines Schlitzes für ihre Augen. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, blinzelte sie. Außerdem standen zwei Wachen am Eingang.  
Der Agent sah von Balkar zu ihr und kurz zu Ilur und Barrens, den beiden anderen Agenten, die ebenfalls Teil seines Teams waren, ehe er einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein machte.  
„Wer ist unsere neue Freundin?“, wandte er sich an seine Kollegen und schlug dabei einen neugierigen Tonfall an.  
„Das will sie uns nicht sagen. Angeblich weiß das Imperium von unseren Geschäften in Anchorhead“, berichtete Balkar.  
„Tun sie das?“, hakte Theron nach und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Gestalt.  
Ihre Augen waren braun. Größe und Figur stimmten ebenfalls. Er ahnte, wen er vor sich hatte.  
„Wer seid Ihr? Uns ist klar, dass Ihr uns nicht Euren richtigen Namen gebt“, wandte er sich an sie.  
Falls sie keinen Verzerrer benutzte, würde ihre Stimme ihm Gewissheit bringen, wen er vor sich hatte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm fürchtete sich fast davor, dass sie etwas sagen würde. Wenn sie es nicht wäre… Er wusste nicht, ob er Merhana jemals wiedersehen würde. Der Gedanke daran gefiel ihm auch nach über einem dreiviertel Jahr immer noch nicht. So lange war es mittlerweile her, dass sich ihre Wege auf Dromund Kaas getrennt hatten und auch an seinen Gefühlen für sie hatte sich nichts geändert, was ungewöhnlich war. Er vertrug das Ende einer Beziehung nie gut. Streng genommen war das mit ihm und Merhana auch nie eine gewesen. Schließlich hatten sie nur zwei Nächte zusammen gehabt – zwischen denen mehr als ein Jahr Zeit gelegen hatte.  
Er zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück und wartete auf die Antwort der Fremden, doch diese räusperte sich nur kurz und blieb stumm.  
„Na toll, damit wir ihr hinterher recherchieren dürfen?“, meinte Balkar bissig.  
Verletzter Stolz. Der Szene nach zu urteilen, die sich ihm geboten hatte, als er eingetreten war, hatte es eine kurze Rangelei gegeben, die der SIDler wohl verloren hatte. Doch Theron nahm sich keine Zeit, seinen Kollegen anzusehen, sondern musterte weiterhin die Fremde. Seine Scans verrieten ihm, dass sie auch über Implantate verfügte. Allerdings hatte er Merhana nie gescannt. Warum war er damals so nachlässig gewesen?  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt Eure Informationen nur unter vier Augen teilen?“, spielte er eine weitere Karte aus.  
Sie nickte, während der Zabrak Barrens einwarf: „Ist das klug?“  
Theron warf ihm seinem anderen Kollegen einen Blick und ein selbstsicheres Lächeln zu, auch wenn ihm danach nicht ganz zu Mute war: „Wird sich zeigen.“  
Dann trat er an die Fremde heran und deutete mir einer Hand in Richtung des Ausganges.  
Die Gestalt drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude. Er folgte ihr, bereit, jederzeit seine Blaster zu ziehen. Oder in den Nahkampf zu gehen, wenn er an Balkars Kleidung dachte. Selbst, wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was für ein Mensch aus ihr geworden war. Dass sie sich verändert hatte, stand außer Frage. Die Taten des Geistes sprachen, selbst unter Berücksichtigung vieler Umstände, eine deutliche Sprache. Saubere Attentate waren eine Sache, doch Personen zu foltern und einen ganzen Stamm von Sandleuten auszulöschen, eine ganz andere. Zumal der Verbleib von mindestens einem halben Dutzend Leuten, denen Nox offen mit seinem Geist gedroht hatte, nach wie vor nicht geklärt war...  
Als er wieder ins Freie trat, glaubte er, dass die Luft schon einen Hauch wärmer geworden war, doch noch verbarg sich die zweite Sonne des Wüstenplaneten hinter dem Horizont. Sobald sie aufging, würde die Temperatur binnen weniger Minuten rasch ansteigen, doch seine Kleidung war darauf abgestimmt und ihre höchstwahrscheinlich auch. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte, bis seine Scans anzeigten, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der Nähe von Abhörgeräten befanden.  
„Also? Was gibt es?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Ein gewisser Sith-Lord hat eine neue Waffe entwickelt. Ein Gas. Es macht jene, die ihm ausgesetzt werden, wahnsinnig. Sie werden panisch und aggressiv. Es ist als würde man Personen mit Platzangst in einen Container sperren. Nur schlimmer“, berichtete sie.  
Einen Lidschlag lang hatte er Schwierigkeiten, ihr zu folgen, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Es war tatsächlich Merhana.  
„Er will es an Anchorhead testen?“, mutmaßte er und versuchte sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jenn hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Und… Eure Rolle?“, hakte er nach  
„Ich soll die Behälter aufstellen, zünden und aufnehmen, wie es wirkt“, entgegnete sie.  
Theron verschränkte die Arme und richtete seinen Blick auf den Horizont. Seinen Gesprächspartner anzusehen lenkte ihn mehr ab, als er sich eingestehen wollte, obwohl sie immer noch ihre Maske trug.  
„Dann ist der Geist also bereit, mit dem SID zusammenzuarbeiten?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Sie blieb einen Moment stumm, ehe sie antwortete.  
„Das ist er. Findest du es nicht etwas leichtsinnig, dich alleine mit dem Geist zu unterhalten?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Irgendwie erleichterte es ihn, dass sie als erstes die förmliche Anrede fallen ließ. Als wäre es eine Bestätigung dafür, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihr immernoch jene Merhana war, die er kannte. Er wandte sich wieder zu ihr um.  
„Der Geist ist keine einzelne Person sondern eine Gruppe, zumindest was die Leute da drin angeht“, erwiderte er und machte mit dem Kopf eine Bewegung in Richtung ihres Stützpunktes. „Informanten, Agenten und nicht zu vergessen mindestens ein Machtsensitiver. Obwohl ich glaube, dass es Nox selbst war, der Ilara am Ende gefoltert hat. Du warst dann schon wieder woanders, oder?“, konfrontierte er sie.  
Erneut blinzelte sie. Dann nickte die Agentin und wandte sich ihrerseits etwas ab, so dass er nur noch ihr Profil sehen konnte.  
„Aber ich war es, die es während der ersten Aufnahmen tat“, sagte sie.  
Ihre Stimme war ruhig, dennoch glaubte er, eine Spur Abscheu darin mitschwingen zu hören. Er hoffte es zumindest. Er wollte nicht, dass er sie vollständig verloren hatte.  
„Daran habe ich nicht gezweifelt“, entgegnete er.  
Es gefiel Theron nicht, dass die Spionin das getan hatte. Er hatte die Aufnahmen gesehen, auf der sie die Senatorentochter Ilara folterte. Natürlich hatte man nie das Gesicht der Agentin gesehen, dafür umso besser jenes der Gefangenen. Sie hatte gelitten. Er war sicher, dass sein Gegenüber es nicht gern getan hatte, doch Ziffer 9 hatte auch dort getan, was sie immer tat: Sie funktionierte.  
Merhana warf ihm nur kurz einen Blick zu.  
„Du glaubst also nicht, dass der Geist ein Team ist?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Theron schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, denn wie du schon sagtest, rede ich gerade mit ihm.“  
„Warum glauben deine Kollegen etwas anderes?“  
„Weil ich die Spuren entsprechend ausgewertet habe.“  
Etwas in ihrem Gesicht veränderte sich, doch durch ihre Maskierung konnte er nicht sagen, was es war.  
„Warum tust du das?“, fragte sie. Durch den Stoff klang ihre Stimme gedämpft. Obwohl er wusste, wie sie aussah, ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, dass sie das Tuch abnehmen würde.  
„Weil du mit Nox als Vorgesetztem schon gefährlich genug lebst. Du brauchst nicht auch noch den SID, der dir im Nacken sitzt.“  
„Theron, du kannst nicht...“, sie brach ab und sah wieder geradeaus.  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille und der Agent merkte, dass es mittlerweile wärmer geworden war, während sie ihren Weg über eine Sanddüne fortsetzten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch die zweite Sonne aufging.  
„Lana sollte dich für eine Allianz rekrutieren. Wir brauchen gute Agenten“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Das hat sie auch. Aber ich dachte, es ist nützlicher, dir etwas den Rücken freizuhalten“, gab er zurück.  
Sie sah ihn wieder an und musterte ihn.  
„Du verschwendest deine Zeit“, meinte sie.  
„Tue ich das? Verschwinde aus dem Imperium und ich lasse den SID schneller hinter mir, als du ‚Tatooine‘ sagen kannst. Du sagtest, du bist froh, dass Orennon dich gerettet hat. Wenn du so weiter machst, hat er nichts außer einer Marionette für Nox gerettet. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das sein willst“, gab er zurück.  
Die Agentin sah zu Boden. Das war neu. Sie schaute mitunter weg, aber das hier wirkte, als könne sie seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Natürlich konnte das alles auch Taktik sein… Es gab Momente, in denen verfluchte er ihrer beider Ausbildung. Aber selbst ohne das wäre es zwischen ihnen vermutlich nicht einfach gewesen. Falls es noch ein ‚zwischen ihnen‘ gab.  
„Momentan habe ich keine Wahl.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du“, hielt er dagegen.  
Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an, schüttelte aber langsam den Kopf.  
„Wir brauchen einen Plan für Anchorhead. Möglichst einen, der wenig Opfer fordert und mich trotzdem am Leben lässt“, fuhr sie fort und sah ihn wieder an.  
„Sehe ich auch so. Ich denke, das wäre etwas für den Neuzugang des SID“, meinte er und drehte sich in Richtung des Lagers um.  
„Wenn du das sagst“, entgegnete die Spionin und schloss sich ihm an.  
„Sie ist sehr fähig“, erwiderte er, während beide sich auf den kurzen Rückweg zur Farm machten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an Jensen_rose für die neuen kudos :)  
> Update: Fun fact (der mir erst jetzt, Monate nach der Veröffentlichung dieses Kapitels auffällt): Auf dem Weg zur Sternenfestung sagt Theron "Ich mag Tatooine nicht, aber ich sage gerne Tatooine."


	9. Theron - Pläne

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die kleine Ansammlung von Gebäuden zu. Theron war ein wenig gespannt darauf, wie Merhana auf dieses spezielle Mitglied seines Teams reagieren würde. Doch ehe sie das Haus betreten konnten, zu dem er sie geführt hatte, blieb die Spionin stehen.  
„Bevor wir uns gleich wieder in die Arbeit stürzen: Es… war schön, dich wiederzusehen“, sagte sie leise.  
Die Agentin hatte nur kurz gezögert und ziemlich ehrlich geklungen. Wenn sie es nicht bewusst so gestaltet hatte. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Diese Grübeleien würden ihn jetzt nicht weiter bringen.  
„Gleichfalls. Aber wir müssen nicht zwingend wieder die Unbekannten geben. Balkar wird uns erstmal nicht in die Quere kommen. Hast du ihn vorhin geschlagen?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Er wollte meine Maske wegziehen. Sobald er auf dem Boden lag, habe ich aufgehört“, entgegnete sie.  
„Das wird ihm nicht gefallen haben, aber er wird uns eine Weile nicht behelligen. Lass uns einen Plan machen“, erwiderte er und drückte auf den Knopf, der die Tür öffnete. Gleichzeitig gab er einen Befehl über seine Implantate ein, damit die Kameras im Gebäude ausgeschaltet wurden.  
Zischend schob sich das Metall zur Seite. Wärme schlug ihm entgegen und er trat vor Merhana ein. Er hörte ihre Schritte hinter sich, während er sich durch den dunklen Flur bewegte. Die Analystin hielt nichts davon, Ressourcen zu verschwenden. Als er nach ein paar Schritten die nächste Tür erreichte, betätigte er erneut die Türöffnung und trat kurz darauf in das Arbeitszimmer. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Gebäudes brannte hier die Deckenbeleuchtung.  
„Wir haben einen Eindringling?“, erkundigte die Analystin sich, ohne von der Konsole aufzusehen, an der sie arbeitete.  
Auch nach Monaten im Republikanischen Raum hatte sie ihre akkurate und fast schon abgehackt wirkende Sprechweise nicht ablegen können oder wollen.  
„Haben wir. Ihr hattet Recht“, noch während er antwortete, drehte er sich um, damit er die Reaktion der Agentin nicht verpasste. Merhana trat ein, sah sich um und schien einen Lidschlag lang einzufrieren, als sie die Frau erkannte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Theron. Er lächelte leicht.  
„Ich denke, ich muss Euch beide nicht vorstellen“, meinte er, ehe er einen Schritt zurückmachte und wieder zu der anderen einstigen Imperialen.  
Tatsächlich hielt Jenn in ihrer Arbeit inne. Sie blieb noch einen Moment länger der Konsole zugewandt, ehe sie sich zu den Eintretenden umdrehte.  
Der Ansatz eines Lächelns flog über ihre Lippen, zum ersten Mal, seit Theron mit der ehemaligen Aufseherin und Wächterin zwei zusammenarbeitete. Doch sogleich kehrte wieder die übliche Ernsthaftigkeit auf ihr blasse Gesicht zurück.  
Die Ziffer musterte die Analystin noch einen Moment länger, dann sah sie zu Theron.  
„Kameras?“, erkundigte Merhana sich.  
„Sind ausgeschaltet“, antwortete er ihr.  
Die Agentin nahm ihr Tuch ab. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie im Nacken zu einem Zopf geflochten und hochgesteckt – funktional wie immer. Trotz der Maskerade hatte sich ein leichter Staubfilm über ihre Haare und ihre Haut gelegt. Ihre Züge wirkten schmaler, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Dennoch glaubte er, ein Lächeln in ihren Augen zu erkennen, als die Ziffer sich wieder ihrer einstigen Vorgesetzten zuwandte.  
„Es ist schön, Euch zu sehen. Wie kommt Ihr zum SID?“, wollte die Agentin wissen und ein Hauch Neugierde schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Ich wollte Euch finden und ich glaubte, dass meine Chancen hier größer sind als im Imperium, zumindest, wenn wir beide das überleben wollen“, erwiderte die ehemalige Wächterin.  
„Ihr wollt mir also sagen, dass Eure Berechnungen ergeben haben, dass Ihr mich mit Hilfe des SID besser aufspüren könnt als auf Euch alleine gestellt“, mutmaßte die Spionin.  
Shara Jenn nickte knapp. Ihre Hände befanden sich hinter ihrem Rücken, während ihre Füße etwas auseinander standen. Die übliche ‚Steht-bequem‘-Haltung des Militärs. Theron kannte sie aus Besprechungen – das hier war noch die entspannteste Position, die die Analystin einnahm. Gegen sie wirkte sogar er selbst vermutlich tiefenentspannt, obwohl er seit Wochen schlecht schlief. Doch wenn die Dinge so laufen würden, wie er es geplant hatte, würde sich das in nächster Zeit besser werden.  
„Wie seid ihr aneinander geraten?“, wollte Merhana wissen und warf dem Agenten einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Ich habe mich dem SID angeschlossen, ihnen meinen Hintergrund offenbart und darum gebeten, bei der Ergreifung ehemaliger Kollegen behilflich sein zu können.“  
„Nicht gerade subtil“, kommentierte Merhana.  
Jenn schüttelte den Kopf. Sogar diese Bewegung wirkte nach Wochen der Zusammenarbeit immer noch auf Theron, als würde die Analystin sie mit äußerster Präzision ausführen.  
„Ich war nicht sicher, ob der SID die Chancen, die sich durch eine Überläuferin bieten, erkennen würde. Agent Shan hat sich bisher jedoch als äußerst kompetent erwiesen“, erwiderte sie und nickte ihm zu.  
„Und fast vergesse ich, dass Ihr trotzdem versucht habt, meine Datenbank zu hacken“, entgegnete er mit Ironie in der Stimme und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Natürlich war Jenn dabei nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Er hatte trotzdem mit offenen Karten gespielt. Nun, begrenzt offenen. Er hatte ausgelassen, wie weit Rhanas und seine Zusammenarbeit gegangen war. Und dass er ihren Namen kannte.  
„Ich habe dafür um Entschuldigung gebeten“, erinnerte Jenn ihn.  
„Wir beide wissen, dass es Euch nicht wirklich Leid tut, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Was machen wir mit Anchorhead?“, brachte er sie auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.  
„Was ist Euer Auftrag?“, erkundigte Jenn sich.  
„Ich habe Transportbehälter mit Gas, das die meisten Humanoiden, die ihm ausgesetzt werden, ihn eine Art aggressiven Wahnsinn treibt. Sie beginnen nach kürzester Zeit damit, einander umzubringen. Es wurde bereits an Sklaven getestet und die Auswirkungen sind verheerend“, antwortete die Agentin.  
Ihr Tonfall blieb fast nüchtern, doch Theron glaubte, eine Spur Sorge darin mitschwingen zu hören. Oder er redete sich all das ein, weil er nicht glauben wollte, dass Merhana Belland eine kaltblütige Mörderin war. Doch wenn sie das wäre – warum hatte sie sich dann an den SID gewandt?  
„Was wisst Ihr über die Formel?“, wollte die Analystin wissen.  
„Nicht viel, aber ich konnte die Pläne dafür gemeinsam mit einigen Unterlagen unbemerkt stehlen. Ich habe sie an Prometheus weitergereicht. Falls es eine wissenschaftliche Lösung gibt, finden sie sie für uns“, erwiderte sie.  
Theron horchte auf. Er hatte von der Organisation gehört. Eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die Projekten nachgingen, deren genauer Zweck dem SID unbekannt waren. Doch bisher hatten sie sich nicht als gefährlich erwiesen.  
„Effizient wie immer“, kommentierte Jenn.  
„Wie seid Ihr auf uns aufmerksam geworden?“, wollte der Agent wissen, wieder die förmliche Anrede nutzend. Die ehemalige Wächterin wusste genug über Rhana und ihn, er musste nicht alles preis geben.  
Sie hatte überrascht gewirkt, als sie ihn und kurz darauf ihre ehemalige Vorgesetzte gesehen hatte. Also war sie wegen keinem von ihnen hier.  
„Jemand im Geheimdienst hatte gehört, dass ein SID-Team in der Nähe stationiert sein soll. Nox hat mir daraufhin den Befehl erteilt, dass ich, falls möglich, das Team aufspüren und auslöschen soll, bevor ich das Gas zünde. Falls nicht, soll ich nur die Waffe testen. Er hofft, dass ihr in diesem Falle außer euch seid, weil so etwas direkt unter eurer Nase passieren konnte“, erklärte sie.  
Theron runzelte leicht die Stirn. Diesen Teil glaubte er Merhana.  
„Er wusste nicht genau, wo wir sind?“, hakte er nach.  
„Nein. Auch nicht, wer hier ist und wenn es nach mir geht, wird er das auch nicht erfahren“, antwortete die Agentin ernst.  
„Ihr habt keine Meldung gemacht?“, erkundigte Jenn sich.  
Die Spionin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er wünscht einen Bericht, kurz bevor ich mit der direkten Video-Übertragung des Waffentests beginne“, antwortete sie.  
Ihre Stimme hatte wieder einen nüchternen Tonfall angenommen. Theron hatte kein Problem, sich vorzustellen, dass sie in genau dieser Stimmlage mit ihren Kollegen und Untergebenen sprach.  
„Okay. Ihr wusstet nicht, auf wen Ihr trefft. Warum seid Ihr hier?“, fragte der Agent. Er hatte vor, sie bei ihrer Antwort genau zu beobachten.  
„Ich dachte, wenn der SID schon hier ist, können wir auch zusammenarbeiten, falls möglich. Dabei kann ich gleich nach nützlichen Leuten Ausschau halten, die dann ein anderer für die Allianz anwerben kann“, erwiderte sie und sah den Republikaner bei ihren letzten Worten an.  
Theron war nicht sicher, ob dieser Teil eine Lüge war. Sie hatte überrascht gewirkt, als er das Haus betreten hatte. Es war möglich, dass sie ihn vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Andererseits würde er jetzt ohnehin nicht dahinter kommen, warum die Imperiale beschlossen hatte, ihre Anwesenheit auf Tatooine dem SID zu offenbaren. Die einzig wichtige Frage war, ob er glaubte, dass sie seine Einheit in die Irre führen oder ob sie tatsächlich mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten wollte. Er setzte auf Zweiteres. Shara Jenn würde diese Wahrscheinlichkeit mit einer hübschen Prozentzahl versehen, doch selbst wenn er die ehemalige Wächterin danach fragen würde, war er ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn anlügen würde. Sie hatte Merhana Belland niemals fassen wollen. Spätestens ihre bereitwillige Zusammenarbeit mit der Spionin in diesem Augenblick bestätigte seine Annahme.  
„Wie viele Behälter habt Ihr?“, wandte er sich an die Agentin.  
„Ich habe vier bei mir. Vier weitere warten in einem Depot in Anchorhead.“  
„Welche Reichweite haben sie?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Die Behälter sind mit Sprengvorrichtungen ausgestattet. Sie zersplittern in mehrere Teile. Der Spreng-Radius alleine beträgt fünfzehn Meter, die Kapseln haben dann noch einmal gut vier Meter. Das Gas dringt durch die Haut ein, es ist nicht notwendig, es einzuatmen. Wenn es erst einmal in der Blutbahn ist, führt es zu rasender Aggressivität. Die Sklaven haben einander beim Test mit bloßen Händen getötet. Es wird sich wie ein Trauma in Anchorheads Erinnerung brennen. Falls die Stadt danach nicht ausstirbt und zu einer Geisterstadt wird. Was Nox gerne sähe – er hat irgendwie eine Affinität zu Geistern“, antwortete sie und ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
„Die Stadt beherbergt ungefähr viertausend Lebensformen. Wie viele würden davon sterben?“, hakte die Wächterin nach.  
Die Imperiale hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Je nachdem, wie die Leute sich verteilen. Die Behälter sollen an Knotenpunkten aufgestellt werden. Nox sähe gerne so viele Tote wie möglich, doch er will der Stadt vor allem eine Lektion erteilen“, antwortete sie.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Theron mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
„Lasst mich raten – Euch zum Überlaufen oder Abtauchen zu überreden ist keine Alternative?“, hakte er nach.  
Sie hob leicht beide Augenbrauen.  
„Damit ein Irrer mit dieser Vorrichtung herumläuft? Ich denke, es rettet auf lange Sicht mehr Leben, wenn ich einen unerfolgreichen Test durchführe und irgendwann die Wissenschaftler beseitige.“  
„Dem stimme ich zu“, meldete Jenn sich zu Wort.  
„Ja, diese Leute anderen Zwecken zuzuführen wäre ja auch unrealistisch“, erwiderte Theron, dieses Mal sarkastisch.  
Er glaubte nicht, dass es notwendig war, diese Leute zu töten. Zudem verfügte ihr Bündnis bisher nicht über eigene Wissenschaftler und es wäre praktisch, sie als Ressource zur Verfügung zu haben.  
„Nox jagt keine Toten – aber mir fehlen derzeit die Mittel, um sie unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen“, entgegnete die Ziffer.  
„Schon Mal darüber nachgedacht, andere um Hilfe zu bitten? Soweit ich mich erinnere, habt Ihr noch ein paar Verbündete“, erwiderte der Agent.  
Beinahe hätte er sie gedutzt, aber er wollte vor Shara nicht durchscheinen lassen, wie vertraut er und Merhana miteinander waren. Oder eher gewesen waren.  
Tatsächlich blieb die Agentin daraufhin stumm und er glaubte, dass etwas Nachdenkliches in ihren Blick trat.  
„Auf lange Sicht hat sie dennoch Recht. Zumal unter Nox einige Wissenschaftler arbeiten, die eher sadistische Neigungen haben. Sie bei ihren Forschungen zu überwachen würde mehr Aufwand als Nutzen für Eure Allianz bedeuten“, wandte die ehemalige Wächterin ein.  
Theron war einen Moment versucht, die Augen zu verdrehen. Was das anging würde er mit den beiden Imperialen wohl nicht weiterkommen, doch sie hatten ohnehin dringlichere Probleme.  
Er fing den Blick der Spionin auf, die von ihrer ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu ihm sah. Es wirkte, als wolle sie etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment machte der Kommunikator der Agentin piepsend auf sich aufmerksam. Sie zog das kleine Gerät hervor und las die Frequenz ab.  
„Lokin“, sagte sie nur, ehe sie das Gespräch annahm.  
Über ihrem Kom flackerte die Gestalt eines Mannes auf. Er schien bereits älter zu sein. Theron schätzte ihn auf mindestens Mitte fünfzig, nicht nur aufgrund seiner Halbglatze. Trotz des verkleinerten Abbildes entgingen ihm nicht die Fältchen im Gesicht des Menschen.  
„Doktor“, begrüßte Merhana ihn.  
„Wie immer eine Freude Euch zu sehen, Ziffer“, erwiderte dieser lächelnd.  
Tatsächlich rang die Agentin sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln durch, das auf Theron allerdings nur professionell freundlich und nicht tatsächlich herzlich wirkte. War Lokin niemand, dem sie vertraute oder nahm Nox ihr das Unbeschwerte, das er bei ihren gemeinsamen Einsätzen und der zusammen verbrachten Zeit kennen gelernt hatte?  
„Gleichfalls, Lokin. Was habt Ihr für mich?“  
„Ich glaube, eine Lösung für Euer Problem. Die Wissenschaftler haben ein erstaunliches Gerät geschaffen“, begann er zu erklären.  
Die Ziffer nickte  
„Aber das Gas ist ein wenig empfindlich. Bei zu hohen Temperaturen verliert seine Wirkung sich. Meinen Berechnungen zu folge würde es schon reichen, wenn die Behälter um ungefähr zehn Uhr vormittags den Sonnen auf Tatooine ausgesetzt sind“, fuhr er fort.  
Die Agentin hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Das erscheint eine sehr offensichtliche Nachlässigkeit zu sein. Könnte es eine Falle sein?“, schaltete Jenn sich ein und trat an den Kommunikator heran.  
„Ah, Ihr lebt noch. Schön, Eure Stimme zu hören“, entgegnete der Wissenschaftler und wandte sich ihr etwas zu.  
Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Frauen wirkte er herzlich, doch das konnte auch nur eine Täuschung sein.  
„Aber um auf Eure Frage zurückzukommen: Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Falle ist. Unter normalen Bedingungen funktionieren das Gas tadellos. Es hält die meisten Temperaturen, die, sagen wir ein alderaanischer Sommer zu bieten hat, aus. Zudem sind die Behälter schwarz – das führt bei einer derart starken Sonneneinstrahlung wie durch die beiden Sonnen an Eurem derzeitigen Standort, dazu, dass die Temperaturgrenze, ab der das Gas beginnt, sich zu zersetzen, noch früher überschritten wird“, fuhr er fort.  
Theron beobachtete die ehemalige Wächterin. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf, während sie dem Doktor zuhörte.  
„Das ist unser Vorteil. Wird es die Waffe unschädlich machen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Das wird es. Natürlich können dabei leichte Verzögerung auftreten, je nach Verarbeitung und Wetterlage, aber spätestens mittags sollten die Gebiete, in denen das Gas ausgetreten ist, gefahrlos passierbar sein. Ich habe Euch die entsprechenden Daten gesendet“, berichtete Lokin.  
„Das Gas selbst hat auch eine Wirkzeit und die Humanoiden werden einander kaum alle auf einen Schlag umbringen. Wenn die Behälter richtig aufgestellt werden, würde das die Anzahl der Todesopfer drastisch reduzieren“, sagte Jenn.  
Der Agent wäre versucht gewesen, zu behaupten, dass sie nur Mutmaßungen anstellte, doch mittlerweile kannte er sie besser: Ihre Schätzungen waren präziser als die Berechnungen einiger seiner Kollegen.  
„Was ist, wenn wir die Geräte früher aufstellen? Etwas vor zehn?“, fragte die Agentin, ehe sie an die Konsole trat.  
Theron folgte ihr und sah ihr über die Schulter. Die Spionin rief ihre Nachrichten ab und öffnete eine von einem gewissen Dr. Eckhard Lokin. Den Namen würde der Republikaner sich auf jeden Fall merken.  
Kurz darauf tauchte eine Temperaturkurve auf dem Bildschirm auf, die zeigte, wann das Gas begann, sich zu zersetzen.  
„Darf ich?“, erkundigte Jenn sich und stellte sich neben die Agentin.  
Merhana nickte und machte ihr etwas Platz. Die Finger der Analystin huschten präzise über die Tastatur und kurz darauf tauchten weitere Diagramme auf dem Bildschirm auf.  
„Wenn man alle Daten zusammen nimmt, solltet Ihr die Behälter sechzehn Minuten vor zehn Uhr zünden. Der für das Gas kritische Punkt sollte bereits acht Minuten später erreicht werden“, fasste die ehemalige Wächterin zusammen.  
„Ihr wollt sie wirklich zünden?“ hakte Lokin nach.  
„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen“, mischte Theron sich wieder ein.  
Er würde sich seine Operation nicht aus der Hand nehmen lassen, egal wie viele – ehemalige – imperiale Geheimdienstmitglieder daran beteiligt waren.  
Merhana sah erst zu Lokin und dann zu ihm, als sie antwortete: „Wenn ich ohne Ergebnisse zurückkomme, wird Nox mich töten. Und es ist nicht so, als wäre Anchorhead nur von unbescholtenen Bürgern bevölkert.“  
Lag da ein Hauch Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme?  
„Ich denke, Ihr wollt uns helfen, damit dort nichts passiert“, hielt Theron dagegen.  
„Ich will verhindern, dass eine Katastrophe eintritt. Nicht, dass es dort ein paar Tote mehr gibt, die es ohnehin früher oder später gäbe“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, sollte die Zahl der Todesfälle nicht höher als dreiundfünfzig liegen“, mischte Jenn sich erneut ein.  
„Was, keine Kommazahl?“, wollte die Spionin wissen und tatsächlich schwang Ironie in ihrer Stimme mit, doch ihrem Gesicht fehlte jede Spur von Belustigung.  
Die ehemalige Wächterin ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Selbst dreiundfünfzig Tote sind dreiundfünfzig zu viel“, widersprach Theron und trat an Merhana heran.  
Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie jemanden in Gefahr brachte, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er sie davon abhalten sollte, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen.  
‚Sie ist erwachsen‘, erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
„Die Argumente beider Seiten sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Nach dem, was ich über Euren derzeitigen Arbeitgeber weiß, solltet Ihr gut auf Euch aufpassen, Ziffer“, meldete der Wissenschaftler sich zu Wort.  
„Das tue ich, Lokin“, erwiderte sie und sah wieder zu seinem Abbild.  
„Ich mag nicht mehr Euer Schiffsarzt sein. Eure Gesundheit liegt mir dennoch am Herzen. Sowohl Eure körperliche als auch Eure geistige.“  
„Doktor...“, entgegnete sie nur und ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen.  
Was auch immer es war – es brachte den Wissenschaftler dazu, einzulenken. Lokins Abbild hob leicht die Hände.  
„Natürlich. Ich werde Euch nicht weiter behelligen. Viel Erfolg bei Eurer Mission und es war schön, auch Euch einmal wiederzusehen“, er nickte beiden Frauen noch einmal zu, dann erlosch das Licht des Kommunikators.  
„Wie lange habe ich noch Zeit?“, erkundigte die Agentin sich.  
„Noch eine Stunden und zwei Minuten“, entgegnete Jenn.  
„Wir ziehen das nicht ernsthaft in Betracht“, widersprach Theron.  
„Ich werde nicht für ein paar Leute in Anchorhead sterben!“, hielt die Agentin dagegen.  
„Dann lass dich von uns gefangen nehmen! Wir...“, er sah kurz zu Jenn, „können dich dort wieder verschwinden lassen.“  
Merhana legte den Kopf leicht schief. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen der Analystin und ihm hin und her.  
„Damit Nox einen Vorwand hat, den SID anzugreifen? Er hat Leute in Euren Reihen, ich weiß nur nicht, wen. Also: Nein. Ich bringe euch nicht in Gefahr, keinen von euch beiden“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Unser Job ist sowieso gefährlich und Nox muss uns erst einmal fangen, um uns etwas anzutun“, hielt der Agent dagegen.  
„Sir, bei allem Respekt, Ihr sagtet, sie ist als Verbündete nützlicher als als Gefangene“, mischte Jenn sich ein.  
Er drehte sich leicht zu der Analystin um.  
„Ich habe nicht vor, sie lange in republikanischen Gewahrsam zu lassen. Wir beide wissen, dass Gefangenentransporter durchaus von Piraten überfallen werden“, er warf Jenn einen Blick zu, ehe er wieder zu der Agentin sah, die leicht eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte.  
„Du weißt davon“, sagte sie und klang milde überrascht.  
„Kaliyo“, antwortete er nur.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Stimmt. Sie war dabei“, murmelte die Spionin.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zur Seite und es wirkte, als würde sie einen Moment lang in sich gehen.  
Dann straffte ihre Gestalt sich wieder und sie sah zu dem Agenten.  
„Eigentlich sollten mir wenigstens drei Komma sieben fünf Varianten einfallen, wie das hier anderweitig zu lösen ist, aber mir kommt nichts in den Sinn. Erledigen wir es auf deine Art“, sagte sie.  
Widerwille schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nicht glücklich, aber anscheinend sah sie es langsam ein.  
„Das heißt?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Das heißt, wir gehen jetzt zu meinem Bike und ich gebe dir die Hochdruckbehälter, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“  
Der Agent spürte, wie Erleichterung am Rande seines Bewusstseins kratzte. Doch noch war die Mission nicht vorbei. Die Spionin sah zu der Analystin und nickte ihr zu.  
„Bis gleich“, sagte sie an diese gewandt.  
Jenn erwiderte die Geste.  
Merhana setzte auf dem Weg nach draußen wieder ihre Maske auf. Theron folgte ihr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankeschön für Gastkudo Nr. 6 :)


	10. Theron - Differenzen

Sie verließen das Lager in Richtung des Fahrzeuges. Erst, nachdem sie genug Abstand zwischen die Wachposten und sich gebracht hatten, sah sie ihn von der Seite an.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte er wissen und schaute ebenfalls in ihre Richtung.  
Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, dass er nun nur ihre Augen sehen konnte. Doch sie war hier und sie würde nicht zu Nox zurückkehren. Das war es allemal wert.  
„Weiß Shara etwas über die Allianz?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir bei ihr nicht sicher, wo sie steht, also habe ich ihr nichts davon erzählt.“  
Auch wenn er bisher nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie nichts davon gewusst hatte. Jetzt, wo Merhana ihr Bündnis erwähnt hatte, war es vermutlich unumgänglich, dass die Analystin sich darüber informieren würde. Auf die eine oder andere Art.  
Die Agentin hob eine Augenbraue, wodurch diese kurzzeitig hinter dem Tuch verschwand. „Warum hast du sie dann im Team?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass sie mir helfen könnte und wie sich heraussgestellt hat, konnte sie das. Trotzdem habe ich vorher Kaliyo gefragt, wie zuverlässig sie ist“, entgegnete der Agent.  
„Du hast Kaliyo gefragt, wie verlässlich jemand ist?“, hakte die Spionin nach und etwas wie Zweifel schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Hey, besser, als gar keine Informationen zu haben. Nebenbei sorgt sie sich um dich“, er ließ den letzten Teil so klingen, als würde er das nur beiläufig fallen lassen.  
„Das hat sie nicht gesagt“, hielt Merhana dagegen.  
Theron schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Natürlich nicht. Aber sie hat Kothe gedroht, dass sie nachholt, was ihr auf Quesh versäumt habt, wenn er sich beim Kontakt mit dir von Nox erwischen lässt. Als ich sie nach Jenn fragte, sagte Kaliyo mir am Ende, dass für mich dasselbe gilt. Ihr hattet auf Quesh nicht zufällig die Chance, Kothe zu töten?“, erwiderte er und warf ihr am Ende einen Blick zu.  
Er sah, wie ihre Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe wanderten und teilweise unter dem Tuch verschwanden.  
„Die hatten wir. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?“, wollte sie wissen und schien ihn beinahe neugierig zu mustern.  
Der Agent hob leicht die Schultern. „Intuition? Erfahrung? Vermutlich etwas von beidem“, antwortete er.  
„Mmh. Manchmal vergesse ich, wie gut du bist“, räumte sie ein, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.  
Für eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas, doch er bemerkte, dass sie ihn musterte. Als er ihr einen Blick zuwarf, deutete sie auf seine Kleidung.  
„Wirst du eigentlich jemals etwas anderes als diese Jacke tragen?“, fragte sie.  
Er schaute kurz an sich hinab. Das rote Kleidungsstück aus spezialgefertigter Polymerfaser war schon lange sein Begleiter. Er hatte sie sich nach der erfolgreichen Eliminierung des schweren imperialen Kreuzers Ascendant Spear geleistet.  
„Hey, in unserem Job gibt es keine Uniform. Sie hat mich schon durch einige verrückte Situationen gebracht. Ich weiß, dass es nicht an der Jacke liegt, aber sie fühlt sich ein wenig wie ein Glücksbringer an“, räumte er ein.  
Er hatte gehofft, ihr ein Lächeln oder zumindest die Andeutung eines Schmunzelns in den Augen zu entlocken, doch sie blieb ernst, als sie antwortete: „Dann hoffe ich, dass sie dir weiterhin Glück bringt.“  
„Wird sich zeigen. Also, wie läuft das hier ab?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie hob leicht die Schultern, ehe sie antwortete: „Ihr versucht, mich gefangenzunehmen und erschießt mich dabei aus Versehen. Aber sieh zu, dass die Berichte weder Shara noch dich erwähnen.“  
„Ich kann Jenn raushalten, aber als leitender Agent kann ich das nicht für mich in Anspruch nehmen. Außerdem würde ich Nox nicht irgendwem anders auf den Hals hetzen wollen. Glaubst du wirklich, er würde sich dafür rächen?“, erkundigte der Agent sich und musterte sie.  
Sie blieb einen Moment stumm und sah wieder geradeaus, ehe sie endlich antwortete: „Ich gehöre wohl zu seinen liebsten Spielzeugen.“  
Ihre Stimme klang flach, doch er glaubte, auch etwas Bedrücktes darin mitschwingen zu hören.  
„Ja, er steht darauf, zu drohen, dich irgendwohin zu schicken“, entgegnete der Agent.  
Ziffer 9 sagte nichts dazu. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Das einzige Geräusch verursachten ihre Stiefel, wenn sie knirschend etwas im Sand versanken, während sie weiter in die Wüste hinaus liefen. Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen und brachte die Ahnung von kühler Luft mit, doch Theron wusste, dass der Schein trog. In zwei Stunden würde das Atmen ihnen allen schon deutlich schwerer fallen. Doch bis dahin würden sie im Lager zurück und Merhana zumindest vorerst in Sicherheit sein.  
„Warum lenkst du ein?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Weil du Recht hast: Ich kann niemanden helfen, wenn ich unter Nox sterbe und das wird früher oder später der Fall sein. Und… ich habe einiges vergessen. Zum Beispiel, dass ich in diesem Teil der Galaxis noch Verbündete habe“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Sie klang ehrlich. Doch irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme wirkte auch… traurig? Resignierend? Er konnte es nicht ganz einordnen. Aber es sollte ihn nicht verwundern: Die Zeit unter Nox hatte ihr vermutlich mehr zugesetzt, als sie sich selbst oder anderen gegenüber zugeben würde. Er gab diesem Doktor Lokin Recht: Während ihrer verdeckten Mission war höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur ihr Körper in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.  
Mehr als dieses Geständnis, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, würde er wohl für eine Weile nicht von ihr bekommen. Er war beinahe überrascht, dass sie wenigstens das eingesehen hatte.  
„Mmh… hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich zu dir durchdringe. Das hat nicht zufällig mit meiner neuen Mitarbeiterin zu tun?“, hakte er nach.  
„Auch“, räumte Merhana ein.  
„Ich habe sie nicht finden können und vor ein paar Monaten habe ich es aufgegeben. Sie wäre durch mich nur in Gefahr geraten“, fügte sie an und etwas wie Bedauern schien in ihrer Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
„Also: Danke, dass auf sie aufgepasst hast“, fügte sie an.  
Kaliyo schien Recht zu haben – Shara und die Agentin standen sich nahe. Er ahnte, dass Jenn die Freundin beim Geheimdienst war, von der Merhana auf Yavin 4 gesprochen hatte, als sie sich zufällig nachts am Konferenztisch getroffen hatten.  
„Das war kaum nötig. Sie hat so getan, als würde sie überlaufen. Ich wäre eher stutzig geworden, wenn sie nicht versucht hätte, etwas vor uns zu verstecken“, sagte Shan.  
„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte die Spionin und ein Hauch Neugierde schien in ihrer Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
„Ein Datapad. Darüber hat sie dir Nachrichten geschickt. Doch entweder kontrollierst du die Kanäle nicht mehr, oder du hast auch zu ihr den Kontakt abgebrochen“, entgegnete er.  
„Ich...“, kurz brach die Agentin ab, „Ich habe die Kanäle gelöscht. Es tut mir Leid.“  
„Sag ihr das, wenn wir zurückkommen. Als du das Haus betreten hast, habe ich sie zum ersten Mal lächeln sehen.“  
„Wirklich?“, Merhana klang eine Spur überrascht, wenn auch müde.  
„Wirklich. Gegen Jenn hast sogar du heute schon viele Emotionen gezeigt – während du noch maskiert warst“, hielt er dagegen.  
Tatsächlich entlockte ihr das ein leises Lachen und er lächelte ein wenig. Wenn sie das noch konnte, würde sie mit etwas Zeit wieder ganz die Alte werden. Sie gingen gemeinsam die Düne hinunter, an deren Fuß das Bike stand.  
„War das so deutlich?“, wollte sie schließlich wissen.  
„Vielleicht hat deine Aussage, dass es schön ist, mich wiederzusehen, nachgeholfen“, meinte er.  
Einen Moment musterte sie ihn und etwas schien in ihren Augen aufzublitzen.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, dass du dir nichts drauf einbilden sollst, aber… nach all deiner Hartnäckigkeit hast du dir das verdient“, erwiderte sie.  
„Verdient, mir etwas einzubilden?“, hakte er nach in dem Versuch, einen Scherz zu machen.  
„Das… meinte ich nicht“, wich sie aus.  
„Du bist um Worte verlegen – das ist neu“, stellte er fest.  
Noch so ein Zug, den er zuvor nie an ihr erlebt hatte… Doch in ein paar Stunden würde sie frei sein. Auch wenn er annahm, dass es dauern würde, bis sie sich daran gewöhnen würde, nicht mehr ständig über die Schulter sehen zu müssen.  
„Worte sind nicht gerade das, was ich in letzter Zeit oft benutzt habe“, räumte die Agentin ein.  
„Da sind wir endlich. Die Behälter befinden sich in den Taschen“, wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema, während sie an den Lenker trat und den Griff drehte, der das Bike eigentlich hätte zum Leben erwecken müssen.  
„Das wird nicht gehen. Du bräuchtest die hier, damit es funktioniert“, informierte er sie und holte die beiden Teile heraus, die er zuvor entfernt hatte.  
„Du hast mein Bike sabotiert“, die Agentin klang überrascht und blinzelte.  
„Wenn du gestattest, baue ich es wieder ein. Ich würde nur ungern den Rückweg zu Fuß zurücklegen. Du kannst dir schon Mal die neueste Erfindung aus Nox' Horrorkabinett ansehen. Der Code lautet 27 15 348“, fügte sie an, während sie ihm die beiden Teile aus der Hand nahm.  
Theron nickte, dann gab er die Zahlen in das Feld des Transportbehälters ein, der sich daraufhin öffnete. Der Deckel fuhr sich zischend ein und gab den Blick auf zwei Geräte frei. Da sich eine identische Gepäckaufbewahrung auf der anderen Seite des Bikes befand, nahm er an, dass es sich dabei um die anderen zwei Sprengkörper handelte.  
„Das sind sie also?“, wollte er wissen und warf ihr nur kurz einen Blick zu, bevor er wieder dazu über ging, die Gasbehälter zu betrachten.  
„In all ihrer Pracht. Komm nicht auf den untersten und den obersten Knopf an der Seite – beide aktivieren sie sofort“, antwortete die Spionin.  
Ihr Tonfall klang konzentriert, doch er wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie die beiden Teile wieder eingebaut hatte.  
Theron hob vorsichtig einen der Behälter aus der Tasche und sah ihn sich näher an. Der Fuß war ein metallener Zylinder, an dem sich nur vier übereinander angebrachte Knöpfe befanden. Darüber befand sich ein weiterer Zylinder, der etwas schmaler war. Das Gehäuse erinnerte etwas an Plastistahl. Er sah Rillen, die kreuz und quer über den Körper verliefen. Vermutlich die Stellen, an denen das Gehäuse splittern sollte, um seine tödliche Munition zu verschießen.  
„Also sind zwei der vier Knöpfe nur Zierde?“, hakte er nach und sah von dem Gerät in seinen Händen wieder zu Merhana, als er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie sie sich erhob.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie die Verkleidung des Bikes wieder verschlossen. Augenscheinlich war sie mit der Reparatur fertig.  
Die Agentin antwortete nicht sofort. Zuerst griff sie mit ihrer Linken an den Lenker des Bikes und ließ seinen Motor röhrend zum Leben erwachen.  
„Geht doch“, sagte sie und er glaubte, ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu hören.  
Erst dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Das Gefährt ließ sie dabei im Leerlauf.  
„Sie sollen dafür sorgen, dass niemand sich einfach so dran zu schaffen macht. Außerdem überlegt Nox, einige Modelle als Müll auf Nar Shaddaa auszulegen“, antwortete sie schließlich und trat auf ihn zu.  
Theron musterte das Gerät in seiner Hand mit neuentfachter Abscheu.  
„Auf dass irgendwelche Müllsammler es aktivieren und sterben?“, erkundigte er sich, während er es vorsichtig in die Tasche zurückbeförderte. Schließlich wollte er die Wirkung des Gases nicht aus erster Hand kennenlernen.  
Die Agentin nickte. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und betätigte den Schalter, der dafür sorgte, dass die Transporttasche sich zischend wieder schloss. Dann sah sie ihn an.  
„Es ist wirklich schön, dich zu sehen. Ich… hatte schon vergessen, wie beruhigend dein Lächeln ist“, sagte sie unvermittelt.  
„So schlimm unter Nox, huh?“, hakte er nach und ignorierte den kleinen Teil, der sich durch ihre Aussage geschmeichelt fühlte.  
Für einen Moment wirkte ihr Blick ertappt, doch dann nickte sie.  
„Ein wenig. Aber jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Und ich werde es nicht noch einmal vergessen“, entgegnete sie und verlieh ihrer Stimme einen Tonfall, der vielleicht verspielt klingen sollte, doch irgendetwas Düsteres schien ihm anzuhaften.  
Merhana wirkte dabei beinahe etwas sentimental. Lag ihr nach all der Zeit noch etwas an ihm? Er wusste, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als klug war und als er angesichts ihrer aktuellen Situation empfinden sollte. Doch es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde sie sich offiziell der Allianz anschließen, die Lana, Kaliyo und sie ins Leben gerufen hatten.  
„Nach deiner… Reaktion auf meine letzten Kontaktversuche bin ich froh, dass du dich entschlossen hast, doch mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Lass uns zurückfahren und das hinter uns...“, er brach ab, als er bemerkte, wie ihre Hand hochschnellte, doch er war zu langsam.  
Er sah, wie sie die Hand in der Aufwärtsbewegung öffnete und den Sand darin, der auf sein Gesicht zuflog. Der Agent kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte den Kopf rasch zur Seite.  
Wodurch er den darauf folgenden Schlag nicht kommen sah. Er wurde hart vor die Brust getroffen und machte einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten, um nicht zu stolpern.  
„Rhana, was...“, er hustete, als der Sand in seinen Mund gelangte und im selben Moment musste er noch einen weiteren Schlag gegen den Brustkorb einstecken, was ihn in dem weichen Wüstensand erneut leicht ins Taumeln brachte. Er reagierte und landete einen Treffer mit seiner Rechten, doch einen Lidschlag später zog sie ihm ein Bein weg, wodurch er stolperte und fiel.  
Er kam augenblicklich wieder auf die Füße, doch da war sie schon auf das Bike gesprungen und fortgebraust. Er sah sie durch die Wüste davonjagen. In Richtung Anchorhead.  
Es war eine Täuschung gewesen. Er war tatsächlich auf sie hereingefallen. Sie würde das Gas einsetzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für Gastkudos Nr. 7 :)  
> 


	11. Shara - Kollaborateurin

„Ich nehme an, du hörst zu?“, wandte Ziffer 9 sich per Funk an die ehemalige Wächterin.  
„Seit Ihr das Gebäude verlassen habt“, antwortete diese und ging damit nicht auf die vertraute Anrede ein, die von ihrer ehemaligen Untergebenen an den Tag gelegt wurde.  
Sobald Shan und die Spionin verschwunden waren, hatte Shara die Frequenz 37,5 eingestellt, da es keine 3,75 – die letzte Zahl, die die Agentin ihr gegenüber erwähnt hatte – gab. Sie hatte das komplette Gespräch zwischen den eigentlich gegnerischen Agenten verfolgt. Sie war milde erstaunt über den vertrauten Umgang der beiden gewesen, doch das war nebensächlich. Schließlich hatte Ziffer 9 eine Mission.  
„Dann bist du im Bilde“, stellte die Spionin fest.  
„Weitestgehend. Ihr wollt Euch nicht an die Abmachung mit Shan halten und die Waffe fehlzünden lassen“, mutmaßte Shara.  
„Richtig. Falls das klappt. Ich vermute, Theron ist bereits auf dem Weg zurück ins Lager, um zu verhindern, dass ich das tue. Ich habe einen kleinen Vorsprung“, berichtete die Agentin.  
„Ich könnte ihn in eine falsche Richtung lenken“, bot Jenn an.  
„Ich nehme an, er weiß bereits, was los ist. Aber Ihr könnt ihn warnen: Wenn sie sich dieser Waffe nähern, sollen sie Helme tragen. Ich habe die ersten vier Behälter schon aufgestellt und Kameras in ihrer Umgebung gehackt, deren Aufnahmen an Nox weitergeleitet werden. Er will sehen, wie das Gas wirkt“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Ein Anflug von Ekel zuckte am Rande von Sharas Verstand entlang, doch sie war darauf gezüchtet worden, solchen Gefühlen keinen Raum zu geben.  
„Verstanden. Ich öffne einen Kanal“, erklärte die Analystin.  
Sie funkte Shan an und legte die Audio-Ausgabe seiner Frequenz auf jene der Agentin, damit die Ziffer das Gespräch hören konnte. So wurde keine Zeit damit verschwendet, dass Shara ihr hinterher schilderte, was vorgefallen war. Sie musste nur 1,6 Sekunden warten, ehe Shan auf ihren Anruf antwortete.  
„Was?“, fragte der Agent und seine Stimme hatte einen ungeduldigen Tonfall.  
„Sir, Nox hat veranlasst, dass die Kameras in Anchorhead gehackt werden. Es wäre ratsam, wenn Euer Team Helme trägt, während Ihr die Sprengkörper beseitigt“, sagte sie an den Republikaner gewandt.  
„Ihr… Sie hat sich bei Euch gemeldet“, stellte er fest.  
„Ich habe Quellen im Imperium“, erinnerte die ehemalige Wächterin ihn.  
„Ja, und eine davon hat uns gerade hereingelegt. Sagt ihr, sie soll das nicht tun. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Anchorheads Bürgern etwas passiert.“  
„Ich denke, das ist ihr bewusst.“  
Sie hörte ein Schnauben von Shan. Dann wurde die Verbindung beendet.  
„Danke“, meldete die Spionin sich zu Wort.  
„Keine Ursache. Ziffer, wenn Ihr die Frage erlaubt… was wird aus Euch, wenn Shan und sein Team Erfolg haben?“, wollte die ehemalige Aufseherin wissen.  
„Shara, wir sind nicht mehr beim Geheimdienst. Also – genau genommen schon, aber ich arbeite mit Euch zusammen, weil ich Euch vertraue. Ihr müsst mich nicht um Erlaubnis bitten, wenn Ihr eine Frage stellen wollt“, gab die Agentin zurück.  
„Was Nox angeht – ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, er wird mich bestrafen, aber bisher war ich für ihn wertvoll. Wenn ich die Schuld irgendwie auf die Wissenschaftler lenken kann, wird es nicht mehr als einer seiner üblichen Ausbrüche“, fügte die Spionin an.  
„Das dürfte kaum geschehen, wenn er die Aufnahmen von den Agenten des Strategischen Informationsdienstes sieht“, gab die ehemalige Wächterin zu bedenken.  
Sie hatte in ihrem Kopf bereits mehrere Szenarien entwickelt. Shan lag allerdings bei einer Sache richtig: Ein offizielles ‚Töten‘ des Geistes gehörte zu den Varianten, die am meisten Erfolg versprachen, wenn man als Ziel das langfristige Überleben der Agentin ansetzte.  
„Wenn Ihr erlaubt – Shan hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Wenn Ihr verschwindet, wärt Ihr wahrscheinlich sicherer“, entgegnete Shara.  
„Ja, aber ich denke, Nox würde herausbekommen, wer daran beteiligt war. Das würde Theron und Euch in Gefahr bringen und dazu noch einige weitere Personen, also nein – der Preis ist zu hoch.“  
„Dann nehmt einen der anderen gefangen und liefert ihn aus. Ein Opfer sollte den Sith besänftigen“, schlug die Wächterin vor.  
Shara konnte auf jedes Teammitglied verzichten und auch wenn Shan nicht zur Diskussion stand, würden da noch ein paar bleiben, die Ziffer 9 ausliefern konnte. So würde der Twi‘lek seine Wut an jemand anderem auslassen.  
„Ich liefere ihm schon ein paar Todesopfer, aber ich werde keine Gefangenen machen. Ich habe gesehen, was Nox mit Gefangenen anstellt. Glaubt mir, es hat mir Mitleid entlockt. Ich sehe es mir nicht öfter als nötig an.“  
Die ehemalige Wächterin erinnerte sich noch gut an die Bereitschaft der Ziffer, Risiken einzugehen. Als Darth Jadus gedroht hatte, die Vernichter einzusetzen, hatte Ziffer 9 tausende von Toten in Kauf genommen, nur um den Sith-Lord aufzuhalten, statt die Unschuldigen zu verschonen und damit ihre Mission zu gefährden. So gesehen war das hier kaum anders.  
„In Ordnung. Aber Ihr werdet Euch beeilen müssen. Shans Team kennt Anchorhead gut und die Stadt ist nicht gerade groß“, informierte Shara sie.  
„Ich weiß. Deswegen habe ich auch gelogen, als ich sagte, dass die anderen vier Behälter sich in einem Depot befinden. Vielleicht kann ich nicht alle aufstellen, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich konnte ohnehin nicht genug Plätze ausfindig machen, die mit Kameras überwacht werden“, antwortete die Spionin.  
Die Analystin hörte gedämpft durch die Wände, wie die Fahrzeuge angelassen wurden.  
„Sie starten die Speeder Bikes“, sagte sie.  
„Damit war zu rechnen. Danke für die Information.“  
„Ihr habt nur sieben Minuten und vierundzwanzig Sekunden Vorsprung“, fügte die ehemalige Wächterin an.  
„Solange ich die Stadt lange genug vor ihnen erreiche, um unterzutauchen, reicht das.“  
„Viel Erfolg.“  
„Danke, haltet mich auf dem Laufenden.“  
„Ich fürchte, dass Agent Shan mich von der weiteren Kommunikation ausschließen wird.“  
„Macht nichts. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dem SID entkomme“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Das stimmt. Seid trotzdem vorsichtig.“  
„Natürlich, Shara.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid geben, dass die Updates weiterhin montags kommen, aber jetzt eher zum Abend hin (wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt).  
> Habt eine schöne Woche!


	12. Theron - Anchorhead

Anchorheads Gebäude schienen rasch anzuwachsen, als sein Team und er mit mit ihren Speeder Bikes auf die Stadt zujagten. Insgesamt hatte er vier Leute dabei. Auf Jenn hatte er nicht zurückgegriffen, aber die Wachen vor ihrer Tür platziert, damit sie nicht verschwand. Er würde mit der Analystin noch reden, wenn das hier vorbei war.  
Theron hatte in der Basis wertvolle Zeit verloren, als er die Behälter für die Scans in einem Programm nachgezeichnet hatte. Aber so würde sein Team sie rascher finden, als wenn sie sich bei der Suche nur auf ihre Augen verließen. Zudem näherte die Temperatur auf Tatooine sich wesentlich rascher dem kritischen Punkt, nachdem die zweite Sonne aufgegangen war. Er wusste, dass die Agentin vorher das Gas zünden würde. Er hätte die Waffe scannen sollen, als er sie in der Hand gehabt hatte. Wenn er nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, zu glauben, dass Merhana tatsächlich dem Imperium den Rücken kehren würde. Was auch immer sie dort hielt…  
Außer Balkar und Mullineren hatte er vor dem Aufbruch nach Tatooine noch Ilur, einen fähigen Zabrak-Feldagenten und Barrens, eine vergleichsweise junge Feldagentin gewinnen können. Sie war eine blauhäutige Twi'lek und besorgte Informationen schneller als jeder andere in seinem Team und das lag nur zum Teil an ihrem guten Aussehen. Sie konnte auch gut hacken und hatte mit ihren dreiundzwanzig Jahren schon einige Einsätze hervorragend abgeschlossen. Als die Agenten die Stadt erreichten, schwärmten sie aus. Seine Leute blieben in Zweierteams, während er sich alleine auf die Suche machte. Einem Instinkt folgend, fuhr er weiter in die Stadt hinein, ehe er sein Bike abstellte. Er sah sich um. Es war kurz nach neun Uhr morgens, doch noch hörte er nirgends Schreie. Obwohl – nach allem, was sich in der letzten Stunde ereignet hatte, sollte er besser nicht annehmen, dass Ziffer 9 wenigstens bei der Wirkungsweise der Waffe die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er ging mit raschen Schritten durch die Straßen der Stadt und ließ seine Implantate die Umgebung scannen. Der Helm, den er trug, behinderte die Scans nicht, aber es störte Theron, einen zu tragen. Obwohl die Visiere der meisten Helme großzügig geschnitten waren, fühlte er sich damit immer in seiner Wahrnehmung eingeschränkt. Der Agent ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung wandern. Die meisten Häuser waren Flachbauten mit den typischen Dachterassen, auf denen Solarkacheln angebracht waren, um die Stromversorgung sicherzustellen. Die Wände der Häuser hatten eine helle Farbe, ähnlich wie der Sand Tatooines und vielleicht wurde dieser sogar als Rohstoff dafür benutzt, doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig.  
Dann blieb sein Blick an einem der wenigen Gebäude hängen, das größer war. Es war zylinderförmig, befand sich am Rand des Marktplatzes und verfügte über drei Stockwerke. Treffer: Seine Implantate meldeten, dass sich auf dem Sims des ersten Stocks ein Behälter befand, der ungefähr den Maßen entsprach. Der Zylinder stand am Rand eines Balkons, fast wie ein Aschenbecher oder ein vergessenes Stück Gepäck. Theron rannte auf die Treppe zu, dann sprintete er sie hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er lief rasch auf den Behälter zu: Er sah identisch mit jenem aus, den er kurz zuvor in der Hand gehabt hatte. Unter dem Balkon befanden sich einige Marktstände, die um diese Zeit schon gut besucht waren. Auf dem Wüstenplanet ging man seinen Geschäften, falls möglich, am frühen Vormittag oder späten Nachmittag nach, um der Hitze mittags auszuweichen. Theron erinnerte sich an den Radius. Wenn alle Leute dort unten starben, waren es mindestens dreißig, je nach Ausbreitung des Gases. Er hörte Lachen und klirrende Gläser. Als er sich umwandte, sah er in die offene Tür einer Cantina, die um diese Zeit ebenfalls gut besucht war. Einige der Kapseln sollten wohl dort hineinfliegen. Mindestens fünfzehn weitere… Wenn jeder der Behälter so viel Schaden anrichten würde, würde die Zahl der Todesopfer rasch in den dreistelligen Bereich steigen.  
Theron machte einen Scan von dem Behälter, dann lud er ihn in die Datenbank.  
„Ich habe einen. Aktualisiert eure Scans. Und schaut Euch auf Dächern in der Nähe von belebten Punkten um. Sie ist eine Scharfschützin, denkt wie sie“, wies er die anderen an.  
Nicht, dass er selbst wirklich wusste, wie die Agentin dachte, aber vielleicht half es den anderen. Schließlich hatten sie keine Verbindung zu der Imperialen. Zumindest nicht, soweit er wusste, denn sein Team wusste auch nicht, dass er mit ihr schon zusammengearbeitet hatte und den Namen der Ziffer kannte…  
Warum hatte sie ihm den damals verraten?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann hob er den Behälter vorsichtig hoch und trat den Rückweg an. Er versuchte, sich zu beeilen und gleichzeitig keine allzu hektischen Bewegungen zu machen. Nur wenige Passanten würdigten ihn aufgrund seiner ungewöhnlichen Fracht eines Blickes. In Anchorhead sah man merkwürdigere Gestalten herumlaufen als Männer, die einen zylinderförmigen Gegenstand mit derselben Sorgfalt wie ein Neugeborenes trugen.  
Die Bikes seines Teams waren alle mit Transportbehältern ausgestattet worden, damit sie die Vorrichtungen einsammeln konnte. Genau wie jene der Ziffer, waren sie mit Codeschlössern versehen: Anchorhead war ein unsicheres Pflaster und einige der ansässigen Diebe waren nicht sonderlich clever. Und sein Team hatte zu wenig Zeit, um noch Jemandem nachzujagen, der dachte, er würde leichte Beute machen, indem er sich einen der Behälter beschaffte.  
„Über dem Eingang des Raumhafens befindet sich ebenfalls ein Behälter, Boss“, funkte Barrens.  
„Sichern und weiter. Seht auch drinnen nach“, wies er sie an.  
Der Agent ließ aus, dass er dabei an die Kameras dachte. Balkar hatte gefragt, woher er das mit den Kameras wusste, als er die Anordnung gegeben hatte, Helme aufzusetzen. Theron hatte dabei auf Jenns Erfahrung mit dem Geheimdienst und ihre Einschätzung der Sith-Lords verwiesen. Er musste nicht mehr über die Situation preisgeben, als ohnehin schon.  
„Wir haben hier auch einen“, meldete Mullineren sich aus dem westlichen Teil der Stadt.  
„Wenn wir schon drei haben, hat sie die ersten vier aufgestellt, bevor sie unser Lager ausgekundschaftet hat“, hörte er Balkars dunklere Stimme über das Kom sagen.  
Theron überging den leicht tadelnden Tonfall, den sein Kollegen anschlug. Er gab Jonas nicht gerne Recht, aber die Situation war verfahren und er selbst war daran Schuld. Weil er unbedingt hatte glauben wollen, dass Merhana sich von ihm helfen lassen würde…  
„Stimmt. Weitersuchen“, wies er seine Leute an.  
Er sah auf sein Techarmband hinab, das ihm die Position seiner Teammitglieder in der Stadt anzeigte. Sie alle waren in der südlichen Hälfte der Stadt unterwegs, da diese sich näher an ihrem Lager befand. Falls die Agentin von Anfang an geplant hatte, aus dem Lager zu entkommen, würde sie sich in der anderen Hälfte Anchorheads aufhalten, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Team lange genug brauchen würde, die Behälter zu finden.  
Theron stieg auf sein Bike und fuhr noch weiter in die Stadt hinein. Die Bewohner Anchorheads und Reisende wichen nur widerwillig aus. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Wenn er den falschen Leuten den Weg abschnitt, konnte es leicht zu einem Feuergefecht kommen. Die Unberechenbarkeit dieser Stadt war nur einer der Gründe, warum die Republik ihre Präsenz hier nicht offen zeigte.  
Seine Scans meldeten einen weiteren Behälter, links von ihm.  
„Gute Instinkte. Im Raumhafen ist auch einer“, meldete Ilur sich.  
„Damit haben wir vier im Süden. Bewegt euch weiter nach Norden. Ich nehme an, dass sie sich dort aufhält, um die letzten Behälter aufzustellen“, antwortete Theron, während er abstieg und sich zu dem Gebäude umdrehte. Sein Blick streifte eine Kamera, die an der Ecke angebracht war.  
„Ilur, du sicherst den Behälter. Barrens, versuch dir Pläne von allen Kameras der Stadt zu beschaffen. Du hast fünf Minuten“, wies er die Twi'lek an.  
Er glaubte, ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme zu hören, als sie antwortete: „Wird kein Problem sein.“  
Theron sah sich weiter um und trat um das Haus herum. Es war nur ein Stockwerk hoch, doch die Kreuzung war etwas stärker frequentiert als andere. Schließlich sah er auf der Rückseite des kleinen Gebäudes einen Stapel Gerümpel. Es bereitete ihm keine großen Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu erklimmen und zu dem Behälter zu gelangen. Er sammelte den zylinderförmigen Gegenstand ein, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Der Agent musste die Waffe noch einmal abstellen, ehe er hinunter klettern konnte, da er dafür beide Hände brauchte. Gerade, als er sich umdrehte, um sich vom Dach wieder hinab auf den Haufen fallen zu lassen, sah er eine Gestalt in der Entfernung über das Dach eines weiteren Hauses schleichen. Sie ging Hocke. Möglich, dass es viele Gründe gab, warum jemand sich um diese Zeit auf einem Dach in Anchorhead herumtrieb, doch er erkannte sie an ihrer Kleidung.  
„Kontakt. Sie ist vielleicht hundert Meter von mir entfernt. Mullineren – sammel mein Bike bei diesen Koordinaten ein. Ich muss zu Fuß weiter. In der Tasche befinden sich zwei Behälter – unsere ‚Freundin‘ stellt gerade noch einen auf, bleiben noch zwei“, erklärte er.  
Dann ließ er sich hinabfallen, nahm den Behälter, schickte ein Stoßgebet an die Macht und sprang noch einen Meter tiefer mit der Waffe in der Hand. Im Innern des Zylinders blieb alles ruhig, auch, als er ihn schnell in die Tasche beförderte. Dann sprintete er in die Richtung des Hauses, auf dessen Dach er Merhana gesehen hatte. Wenn sie es vorzog, eine Imperiale zu sein, würde er sie genau wie eine feindliche Spionin gefangennehmen.  
„Wenn sie den letzten aufstellt, wird sie sie zünden wollen“, gab Ilur zu bedenken.  
„Richtig – trefft euch bei meinen Koordinaten, übergebt die Zylinder, dann entsorgen Ilur und Mullineren sie“, wies er sein Team an.  
Da sie nicht wussten, wie die Waffen zu deaktivieren waren, würden die beiden Agenten in die Wüste hinaus fahren, sie dort platzieren und in sicherer Entfernung auf die Sprengung warten.  
Theron wich einem Twi'lek aus, der zwei Taurücken hinter sich durch die Gassen führte. Der Republikaner musste sich an der Hauswand entlang drücken, um nicht gegen die großen, trägen echsenartigen Tiere zu stoßen. Sobald er an ihnen vorbei war, rannte er weiter.


	13. Theron - Konfrontation

Endlich erreichte er das Gebäude. Ausnahmsweise schien das Glück auf seiner Seite zu sein, denn es führte eine Treppe hinauf. Er sprintete die Stufen hoch, doch als er oben ankam, war es leer. Keine Spur von der Agentin oder dem Behälter. Das einzige auf diesem Gebäude war eine Funkantenne. Der Agent ließ seine Scans laufen. Er hatte ihre Charakteristika gespeichert, als er sie im Quartier nach Implantaten gescannt hatte. Die Suche lieferte ihm sofort zwei Treffer: Eine Humanoide mit ihren Merkmalen befand sich mittlerweile zwei Gebäude weiter, doch sie schien sich nicht zu bewegen. Und zwischen ihm und ihr befand sich auf halbem Weg der Behälter. Theron drehte sich rasch um. Da stand sie, vielleicht fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Er sah, wie sie ihr Gewehr hob. Der Agent ließ sich zu Boden fallen, doch nichts geschah. Er kroch rasch an die Brüstung des Daches heran. Wenigstens hatte dieses Dach eine Stein-Ballustrade. Das würde ihm und seinem Team Deckung geben. Während er nach oben spähte, sah er, dass an der Antenne zwei weitere Kameras angebracht waren.  
„Habe den Plan für die Kameras“, hörte er Barrens.  
„Neuer Plan – hack sie und such visuell nach Behältern im nördlichen Stadtteil“, sagte er leise.  
„Bin bei deinem Bike“, klinkte Mullineren sich ein.  
„Gut. Hier ist noch eine der Bomben, aber ich kann mich nicht drum kümmern. Unsere Freundin ist in der Nähe“, erwiderte er.  
Dann zog er seinen Blaster, stellte ihn auf Betäubung und richtete sich rasch auf, als seine Scans ihm verrieten, dass die Spionin sich nun doch von ihm fortbewegte. Er sah sie von dem Dach auf das eines angrenzenden flachen Gebäudes springen. Der Agent hob die Waffe und zielte. Alles in ihm rief danach, nicht abzudrücken. Das dort vorne war die Person, die ihm so wichtig war, dass er die Operation der letzten Wochen darauf verwendet hatte, sie zu finden. Aber sie war auch jene Person, die gerade willentlich hunderte von Personen in Gefahr brachte.  
Ein Ruf von unten enthob ihn der Entscheidung. Als er hinunter schaute, erblickte er zwei Frauen, die zu ihm aufsahen und mit ihren Rufen andere Passanten auf ihn aufmerksam machten. Ausgerechnet er musste an Bürger Anchorheads geraten, die der Anblick einer Waffe in Panik versetzte.  
„Republikanischer SID – räumt das Gebiet!“, rief er nur, dann hob er erneut den Blaster.  
In diesem Moment zuckte ein Schuss an seiner Schulter vorbei. Er widerstand dem Reflex, sich zu Boden fallen zu lassen, noch einen Augenblick länger und schoss. Erst dann tauchte er wieder hinter der Brüstung ab.  
Aus den Gassen ertönte ein Kreischen und er hörte rasche Schritte, weitere Rufe und Poltern wie von fliehenden Personen. Es zog in seinem Brustkorb, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl. Sie hatte auf ihn geschossen und ihn nur um eine halbe Armlänge verfehlt. Etwas in ihm wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Falls er noch einen Beweis dafür gebraucht hatte, dass er sich in der Agentin getäuscht hatte, sollte es dieser gewesen sein.  
„Habe noch einen Behälter“, funkte Balkar.  
„Sofort entsorgen. Sie schießt und ich habe das Gefühl, dass das vor mir der letzte ist“, gab Theron zurück.  
„Aber uns fehlt noch einer“, warf Ilur ein.  
„Das können wir jetzt nicht ändern. Bringt sie aus der Stadt raus!“, befahl er.  
Wenn Ziffer 9 keine Skrupel hatte, ihn ins Visier zu nehmen, würde sie auch keine haben, die Waffe zu testen.  
Er war sicher, dass die Spionin nicht alleine arbeitete und dass ihre Unterstützung sich noch im Lager des SID befand. Er öffnete den Kanal zu Jenn.  
„Legt mich auf ihre Frequenz“, verlangte er.  
Vielleicht konnte er sie wenigstens ablenken, wenn er sie schon nicht umstimmen konnte.  
„Sir, sie steht in Funkkontakt zu Nox. Es würde sie verraten“, antwortete die Analystin.  
Der Agent fluchte, schaltete ihren Kanal stumm und funkte umgehend sein Team an: „Versucht, die Leute aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu bekommen, die Party geht jede Sekunde los.“  
„Bin in der Wüste, hab die ersten vier ausgeladen und entferne mich“, antwortete Mullineren.  
Wenigstens etwas.  
„Bin mit deinem Bike am Stadtrand“, gab Ilur zurück.  
„Der Sprengradius sollte hunderte Meter nicht übersteigen. Bring genug Abstand zwischen Passanten und die Behälter und dann sieh zu, dass du die Sprengzone verlässt“, wies er den Zabrak an.  
Theron hatte die Zahl des Sicherheitsabstandes für die Waffen hochgesetzt. Nur für den Fall, dass die Agentin auch dabei gelogen hatte. Und da er nicht mit ihr reden konnte, würde er sie anderweitig davon abhalten müssen, die Bomben zu zünden.  
Er zog seine zweite Waffe, stellte sie ebenfalls auf Betäubung ein, dann richtete er sich auf. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als ein weiterer Schuss gegen die Brüstung rechts von ihm knallte. Er spürte, wie kleine Steinsplitter gegen seine Jacke prallten, doch er konzentrierte sich nur auf die Gestalt, die ungefähr in fünfzig Metern Entfernung hinter einigen Kisten hervorschaute. Theron gab aus jedem Blaster zwei kurze Salven ab, doch die Agentin zog sich zurück, noch ehe er ein weiteres Mal abgedrückt hatte. Er behielt den Stapel genau im Auge. Der Agent musste nicht lange warten, bis er den Gewehrlauf wieder sah. Sie schob ihn zwischen den Boxen durch.  
„Scharfschützen“, murmelte er resignierend, dann ließ er sich wieder hinter die Brüstung fallen.  
„Was machen die Kameras?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Ich bin dabei, der Code ist… alt“, sagte Barrens.  
„Balkar und ich sind bei deinen Koordinaten. Jonas kommt zu dir. Ihr lenkt sie ab, ich versuche auf das Dach zu kommen und den Behälter runterzuholen“, schaltete Mullineren sich wieder ein.  
„Sie ist eine ziemlich gute Schützin“, gab Theron zurück.  
„Dann müssen wir besser sein“, hörte er Balkars Stimme neben sich.  
Er nickte seinem Kollegen zu, der rasch über das Dach zu ihm gelaufen war und sich nun ebenfalls hinter die Brüstung kauerte.  
„Wir versuchen, sie zu betäuben“, wies er den anderen Menschen an.  
„Sie widersetzt sich gerade der Gefangennahme. Was soll sie noch anstellen, damit wir scharf schießen dürfen?“, wollte dieser wissen.  
Theron wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als die Mirialanerin sich wieder einschaltete: „Ich hänge an der Dachkante. Wenn ihr sie beschäftigen könntet...“  
Der Agent richtete sich auf und feuerte augenblicklich seine Blaster ab, ebenso wie Balkar. Sobald die Schüsse erklangen, sah er, wie Mullineren sich am Dach hochzog und geduckt auf den Behälter zulief. Doch als sie ihn erreichte, flog etwas über den Kistenstapel und landete klappernd auf dem Dach.  
„Granate!“, rief Theron und ließ sich fallen.  
Ein Zischen erklang, als der kleine Sprengkörper detonierte und einen Lidschlag lang erwartete er einen Knall und einen Schrei von Mullineren, während er sich hinter die Brüstung fallen ließ. Sein Blut schien einen Augenblick zu stocken, während der Moment sich in eine Ewigkeit zu ziehen schien. Balkar war ebenfalls wieder in die Hocke gesunken. Doch es erklang keine Explosion. Stattdessen erstrahlte für wenige Sekunden ein gleißend helles Licht. Eine Blendgranate – dann war Mullineren wenigstens noch am Leben. Beide Männer richteten sich wieder auf, sobald der Lichtblitz verebbte. Seine Agentin hatte weniger Glück gehabt, doch wesentlich mehr, als es bei einem Thermaldetonator der Fall gewesen wäre. Mullineren stand auf dem Dach und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen.  
„Verdammt, ich sehe nichts!“, hörte er sie über Funk.  
„Okay. Lauf rückwärts. Vier Schritte, dann fällst du vom Dach“, erwiderte Theron.  
„Dieses Miststück“, knurrte Balkar neben ihm, den Blaster immer noch auf den Kistenstapel gerichtet.  
In diesem Moment tauchte die Gestalt der Imperialen links davon auf. Sie hielt einen Handblaster in der einen und etwas Kleines in der anderen Hand.  
„Nein!“, entfuhr es Theron und er feuerte augenblicklich.  
Trotz der Entfernung glaubte er zu sehen, wie ihr Daumen sich senkte. Mit einem Knall explodierte das Gehäuse des Behälters und kleine Kugeln, kaum so groß wie eine menschliche Faust, flogen durch die Luft. Zwei landeten klappernd neben Balkar und ihm.  
„Runter damit!“, rief Theron.  
Beide Agenten hechteten in Richtung der kleinen Sprenkörper. Er hörte ein leises Zischen, als er das Gehäuse des ballförmigen Objektes berührte. Dann warf er es über die Brüstung in Richtung des ursprünglichen Behälters. Die andere Granate folgte nur einen Lidschlag später. Er sah Mullineren, die sich am Rand des Daches entlangtastete und dann absprang, während die Patronen zu brennen anfingen.  
Merhana stand immer noch auf dem Dach und gab erneut Schüsse auf sie ab. Theron ließ sich nicht fallen, er kniete sich auch nicht hin. Er war damit fertig, ihr auszuweichen. Der Agent gab mehrere Salven ab, doch schon bald war die Luft von roten Rauchschwaden erfüllt, so dass er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Kurz darauf endete der Beschuss von ihrer Seite aus. Er feuerte noch ein paar Mal ziellos in die rote, wabernde Masse.  
„Leute, ich...“, er hörte Mullineren über Funk husten.  
„Versuch, da rauszukommen“, erwiderte er, während er selbst sich rückwärts bewegte.  
Dann sah er Balkar an und deutete auf die Treppe. Sie waren nur wenige Meter von den Kapseln entfernt und er sah, wie der Rauch begann, sich zu verteilen. Die beiden Männer beeilten sich vom Dach zu kommen, um die Zone zu verlassen. Der Blick des Agenten flog über Anchorhead. Ein paar hundert Meter entfernt sah er eine weitere Wolke aufsteigen. Doch als er sich umsah, während sein Kollege die Treppe hinabsprintete, entdeckte Theron keine weiteren Explosionen. Aber vielleicht sah er sie auch nur nicht. Er folgte rasch dem anderen SIDler.  
„Roter Rauch?“, hakte Jonas nach, während sie sich im Laufschritt entfernten.  
„Nox steht auf Effekte“, gab Theron zurück.  
„Könnte unser Glück sein“, erwiderte sein Kollege.  
„Hier gab es eine Explosion“, meldete Barrens sich.  
„Halte dich vom Rauch fern“, wies Theron sie an.  
„Gleich, ich...“, in diesem Moment brach sie ab und hustete ebenfalls.  
„Mist. Ich… bringe jemanden mit raus“, brachte sie hervor.  
Der Agent warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Ihn und Balkar trennten mindestens zwanzig Meter von dem roten Nebel, der in den Gassen hing wie die unheilvolle Ankündigung einer Katastrophe, die er höchstwahrscheinlich war. Er sah zu seinem Kollegen.  
„Du hast nicht das dringende Bedürfnis, mir den Schädel einzuschlagen, oder?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Nein“, bestätigte er.  
„Gut – stellt alle eure Waffen auf Betäubung und gebt einen Schuss auf jede Person ab, die aus der Wolke kommt“, wies Theron sein verbliebenes Team über Funk an, dann richtete er seine Blaster aus und zielte auf den Nebel.


	14. Theron - Zurück im Lager

Er betrat den Raum, in dem die Analystin immer noch an ihrer Konsole arbeitete.  
„Ihr habt sie verloren?“, fragte Jenn und ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie eine Frage stellen, auf die sie die Antwort nicht längst kannte.  
„Wir beide wissen, dass Ihr Kontakt hattet“, hielt er dagegen.  
Die Analystin hielt einen Moment inne, dann nickte sie.  
„Ich habe sie unterstützt. Mir ist bewusst, dass damit meine Zeit beim SID vorbei ist“, erwiderte sie und nahm ihre typisch militärische Haltung ein, die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinandergelegt.  
„Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass Ihr den SID hintergeht. Etwas anderes habe ich nicht erwartet. Aber dass Ihr zu unserer Abmachung genau so steht… Ich war naiv genug zu glauben, dass wir dasselbe wollen“, fuhr er sie an.  
„Sir, ich weiß...“  
„Kommt mir nicht mit ‚Sir‘! Wir beide wissen, dass ich nur Mittel zum Zweck war, damit Ihr mit Neun gemeinsame Sache machen konntet.“  
„Ich...“  
Sie brach ab, als sein Kommunikator piepste. Der Agent stieß widerwillig die Luft aus und holte das Gerät hervor. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er eine ihm unbekannte Frequenz auf dem Display sah. Er war versucht, das Gespräch nicht anzunehmen, doch er tat es.  
Merhanas Gestalt flammte über dem Kom auf. Für einen Moment war er zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen. Wollte sie ihm sein Versagen noch unter die Nase reiben?  
„Theron. Schön zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht“, begrüßte sie ihn.  
Sie trug noch ihre Einsatzkleidung, mit Ausnahme ihrer Jacke. Sie hatte den Ärmel ihres Shirts hochgekrempelt und er sah ein Koltopflaster an der Innenseite ihres rechten Unterarms.  
„Wenn dir daran etwas liegen würde, hättest du nicht das Gas gezündet!“, hielt er dagegen.  
„Ich wollte die Situation lösen, ohne jemanden aus deinem Team zu töten. So konnte ich es Nox als meinen Fehler verkaufen. Ich konnte dein Team durch das Gas nicht sehen und habe mir einen Streifschuss eingefangen. Deswegen musste ich die Mission abbrechen. Geht es deinem Team gut?“, wollte sie wissen und schien den harten Tonfall in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren.  
„Das Gas hat zwei meiner Agenten erwischt. Sie toben immer noch. Bisher gibt es zwölf Tote in Anchorhead“, antwortete er kalt.  
Sie nickte.  
„Was deine Leute angeht – ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Lokin ein Gegenmittel findet. Wahrscheinlich sucht er auch so schon danach. Lass dir von Shara seine Frequenz geben“, sagte sie.  
Theron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was sollte das?  
„Das hättest du ihr vorhin selbst sagen können“, erwiderte er abfällig.  
Ehe Merhana antworten konnte, trat die Analystin neben ihn, so dass der Kommunikator sie ebenfalls erfasste.  
„Er weiß Bescheid“, informierte sie die Spionin.  
Wieder ging seine eigentliche Untergebene über ihn hinweg. Genau wie zuvor, als Jenn und die Ziffer gemeinsam den Einsatz geplant hatten. Er war nur ihr Werkzeug gewesen. Warum hatte er je geglaubt, zu Merhana durchdringen zu können?  
„Etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht angenommen. Er ist einer der besten Agenten, den ich kenne. Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, Shara, aber ich denke, Ihr und Theron seid einander in Zukunft nützlicher, wenn Ihr Verbündete anstatt Feinde seid. Versucht, ihn nicht noch einmal hereinzulegen“, riet Ziffer 9 ihr.  
Theron schüttelte den Kopf. Er war versucht, das Gespräch einfach zu beenden.  
„Was soll das alles?“, verlangte er zu wissen.  
„Ich weiß, dass dir nicht gefällt, was ich getan habe. Bei den vielen Leuten, die ich bereits getötet habe, sind ein paar mehr für mich nicht von Belang. Und lieber sie als ich. Eine andere Wahl hatte ich nicht“, antwortete sie.  
Der Agent zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Wir hätten dich verschwinden lassen können“, hielt er dagegen.  
„Nicht, wenn ich die Formel für das Gas und alle, die daran mitgewirkt haben, vernichten will. Es ist zu gefährlich, als dass es Nox oder dem Imperium überlassen werden könnte. Du hast gesehen, wie stark es ist“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang ruhig.  
„Sir, ich denke, dass es das wert ist“, wandte Jenn sich an ihn.  
Er sah zwischen den beiden Imperialen hin und her.  
„Wir beide wissen, dass Euch meine Meinung egal ist“, wiegelte er ihren Einwand ab.  
„Genau wie dir“, sagte er zur Agentin.  
Diese schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr er fort: „Es wird immer noch ‚diese letzte Mission‘ geben. Du wirst dort nicht verschwinden. Du versteckst dich lieber hinter Nox vor deiner Verantwortung. Erst lässt du zu, dass Renan gefangen genommen wird und dann hältst du dich nicht an dein Wort. Du wolltest nur ein paar Monate dort bleiben und dann nach Orennon suchen.“  
Sie blinzelte, blieb aber einen Moment lang stumm.  
„Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, was ich gesagt habe“, sagte sie, doch ihrer Stimme schien es plötzlich an Selbstsicherheit zu mangeln.  
„Ist es das? Erinnerst du dich auch, dass du meintest, dass du nicht vorhast, unter Nox zu sterben? Du riskierst bei jedem Kontakt mit ihm, getötet zu werden, selbst wenn deine Mission erfolgreich sein sollte“, hielt er dagegen.  
„Es ist meine Entscheidung, was ich mit meinem Leben anstelle“, widersprach die Spionin, dennoch klang es nur mäßig überzeugt.  
„Ja, du hast mehr als klar gemacht, dass du diese Entscheidung völlig alleine fällst“, gab er abfällig zurück.  
Die Agentin kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, ehe sie antwortete: „Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist. Du… hattest in einer Sache Recht: Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich dort draußen noch Verbündete habe. Als ich den Stützpunkt infiltrierte, wollte ich wirklich sehen, ob das Team etwas taugt, aber ich war auch bereit, es auszulöschen, bis ihr aufgetaucht seid. Ich will, dass ihr beide am Leben bleibt, also nehmt keinen weiteren Kontakt zu mir auf, während ich im Imperium bin. Nox wird jetzt erst Recht nach einer Schwachstelle suchen. Ich habe meine alten Konten bereits zerstört und gelöscht. Dasselbe wird mit dieser Frequenz geschehen. Shara, ich werde Euch noch einen Kontakt zu Lana Beniko zukommen lassen. Ich denke, sie könnte jemand mit Euren Fähigkeiten gebrauchen“, entgegnete die Agentin und richtete ihrem Blick am Ende auf ihre ehemalige Vorgesetzte.  
Diese nickte knapp. „Ich werde sie kontaktieren.“  
Die Spionin erwiderte die Geste. „Gut. Wenn ich hier weg bin, melde ich mich bei euch beiden“, erwiderte sie, wobei sie am Ende wieder den Agenten ansah.  
Theron stieß unwillig die Luft aus. Plötzlich überkam ihn Müdigkeit. Es war umsonst gewesen, sie zu suchen. Sie ging zurück zu Nox.  
„Das war ohnehin meine letzte Mission, um dir zu sagen, dass du abtauchen sollst, weil du dort in Gefahr bist. Du willst dich nicht überzeugen lassen. Wenigstens einer von uns sollte seine Schulden bei Renan begleichen“, sagte er, mehr um sich selbst klarzumachen, dass er sie endlich aufgeben musste, als um ihr etwas mitzuteilen  
„Ich teile Agent Shans Einschätzung nicht völlig, aber ich möchte auch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr Euch großer Gefahr aussetzt, wenn Ihr nach diesem Fehlschlag zu Darth Nox zurückkehrt“, meldete Jenn sich zu Wort.  
Ein kaltes Lächeln blitzte über die Züge der Spionin.  
„Besser ich, als ihr. Passt auf euch auf“, sie nickte den beiden noch einmal zu.  
Dann wurde die Übertragung beendet.  
Er starrte einen Moment lang auf den Punkt, an dem bis eben noch das Abbild der Ziffer zu sehen gewesen war, dann steckte er das Gerät in seine Tasche und wandte sich zur Tür um. Er wollte nach seinem Team sehen. Doch da war noch etwas… Erst jetzt ging ihm auf, dass die Spionin sich keinen Schuss hätte einfangen können. Er hatte Jonas angewiesen, seine Laser auf Betäubung einzustellen. Wenn die Agentin von Therons Blastern getroffen worden wäre, wäre sie lediglich bewusstlos geworden. Hatte Balkar sich nicht an die Anweisung seines Vorgesetzten gehalten?  
„Sir, ich glaube...“, riss ihn die Stimme der Analystin aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er drehte sich noch einmal zu der ehemaligen Wächterin um.  
„Jenn, wir reden später. Und wie ich bereits sagte: Spart Euch das Sir, wir beide wissen, dass ich nie wirklich Euer Vorgesetzter war.“  
Er wollte hier raus, nach seinen Agenten sehen und dann einen Bericht abliefern. Trant würde alles andere als begeistert sein, doch das war ihm egal.  
„Die ersten Einsätze des Geistes waren Attentate. Erst beim dritten Opfer war mehr als ein Schuss gefallen – doch keiner hatte sein Ziel verfehlt“, fuhr seine angebliches Teammitglied unbeirrt fort.  
„Das hätte das Imperium sonst auch schlampig wirken lassen“, gab er zurück und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ihr seid unverletzt und der Rest des Teams auch?“, erkundigte die Analystin sich.  
Er wusste, dass es nicht ihre Sorge um ihn oder einen seiner Kollegen war, die sie diese Frage stellen ließ.  
„Mullineren und Barrens mussten einzeln weggesperrt werden. Anchorhead hat eigentlich keinerlei Kapazitäten für solche Vorfälle. Viele Leute wurden einfach gefesselt“, entgegnete er.  
„Hat jemand aus dem Team eine Schussverletzung durch Ziffer 9 erlitten?“, fragte Jenn, ohne auf das von ihm Gesagte einzugehen.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. Sie hatte auf ihn geschossen. Und jedes Mal verfehlt.  
_Einen Augenblick lang war er wieder auf Rishi und hörte wie Merhana den Scharfschützen des Chaostrupps fragte: ‚Ich kann zwölf verzeichnen. Was ist mit Euch?‘_  
_‚Vierzehn‘, erwiderte Aric._  
„Nein“, sagte der Agent schließlich.  
Die Analystin neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Streifschüsse in Kampfgefechten sind zu 65,3% an den Außenseiten von Gliedmaßen zu finden, wenn es die einzige Verletzung ist“, fügte sie an.  
Theron runzelte leicht die Stirn, ließ aber die Arme wieder sinken.  
„Eine Verletzung an da der Oberseite des Armes hätte wahrscheinlich noch eine weitere auf dem Körper nach sich gezogen, der der Schuss weitergeflogen wäre, wenn er von jemanden gegenüber abgefeuert worden wäre“, erläuterte sie.  
Theron spielte entsprechende Szenarien vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Sie könnte Recht haben. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau, doch das Pflaster hatte sich an der Oberseite ihres rechten Armes befunden und war schräg aufgeklebt gewesen. Es gab kaum eine Haltung, bei der man sich eine derartige Wunde zuziehen konnte, ohne dass der Schuss weitere Körperteile traf. Dann hatte Jonas sich an seine Anweisungen gehalten? Doch die andere mögliche Erklärung kam Theron unwahrscheinlich vor. Warum sollte Merhana sich selbst eine Schussverletzung zufügen?  
„Ihr kennt die imperiale Ausrüstung besser. Könnte der Schuss davon abgefangen worden sein?“, entgegnete er.  
Die Analystin schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich, etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Vielleicht log Jenn ihn schon wieder an, schließlich hatte sie sehr deutlich gemacht, wo ihre Prioritäten lagen. Allerdings wusste er selbst im Gegensatz zu ihr, dass die Republikaner nur Betäubungsschüsse abgegeben hatten. Optisch waren sie von regulärem Blasterfeuer nicht zu unterscheiden.  
„Das Material ihrer Einsatzjacke ist an allen Stellen gleich beschaffen.“  
Er hatte sie beim Schusswechsel gesehen – sie hatte nicht die Ärmel hochgerempelt. Was logisch war, da das Gift auch über die Haut eindringen konnte.  
„Ihr denkt, sie hat sich selbst verletzt“, schlussfolgerte er, nachdem sein Gegenüber keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas zu äußern.  
Jenn nickte.  
„Warum sagt Ihr mir das?“, wollte er wissen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mit ihr sprechen und er ahnte, was sie erwidern würde. Doch wenn er dadurch lernte, die Analystin besser einzuschätzen, konnte es nützlich sein. Schließlich hatte er sich in ihr ziemlich getäuscht. Er wollte verhindern, dass das noch einmal geschah.  
„Sie hat mit einer Sache nicht gelogen: Lieber ihr geschieht etwas als uns. Die Verletzung machte es ihr unmöglich, unter den gegebenen Umständen, erfolgreich zu sein, weshalb sie ihre Mission abbrechen musste.“  
Theron musterte die Analystin. Vermutlich hatte sie Recht.  
„Möglich. Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie der Geist ist. Und dass sie gerade dabei ist, zu Nox zurückzukehren. Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass jedes Mal die Chance besteht, dass er sie tötet, egal wie die Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit ausfallen. Sie riskiert damit, eine Schuld nicht zu begleichen, die ihr einst sehr wichtig war“, hielt er dagegen.  
„Vielleicht ist sie noch die Neun, die Ihr kanntet, aber sicherlich nicht mehr die Agentin, mit der ich früher zusammengearbeitet habe“, fügte er an.  
Die ehemalige Wächterin hatte die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, sagte aber nichts.  
„Gebt mir die Frequenz von Lokin. Wir bleiben noch so lange hier, bis es Barrens und Ilur wieder besser geht. Dann kehren wir nach Coruscant zurück. Die Geisterjagd ist vorbei“, wies er sie an.  
„Natürlich“, Jenn neigte leicht den Kopf.  
Theron wandte sich ab und verließ das Gebäude. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich um ein Heilmittel für seine Leute kümmerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das 100. Kapitel der Agentin-Reihe. Wenn Du das liest, bist Du echt lang dabei und dafür ein herzliches Dankeschön an Dich :) Denn mittlerweile hat die Agentin-Reihe mehr Worte als "Die Gefährten" aus dem Herrn der Ringe. Du hast also einen Roman gelesen :)  
> Tut mir Leid, dass es kein schöneres Kapitel geworden ist, aber Merhana ist gerade sehr uneinsichtig ;)  
> Dankeschön auch an den Gast, der letzte Woche Kudos für Agentin II gegeben hat. Ich hoffe Du liest das hier bei Gelegenheit, wenn Du mit der Geschichte so weit bist :)


	15. Theron - Ein Attentat auf die Kanzlerin

Theron Shan ging die Straße auf Coruscant hinunter. Es war fast zwei Monate her, dass er beim SID gekündigt hatte, aber noch hatte er hier Kontakte und war anscheinend auf keiner schwarzen Liste erschienen. Es war noch nicht ganz Mittag und in diesem Teil der Stadt herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Einige Leute brachen wahrscheinlich gerade zu einer verfrühten Pause auf, er sah aber auch Arbeiter, die wirkten, als kämen sie von einer Nachtschicht. Die meisten Gebäude waren unversehrt, aber er hatte seit seiner Ankunft auf dem Planeten noch zwei gesehen, die wiederaufgebaut werden mussten. Das waren die letzten Spuren der Belagerung durch Zakuul, die mittlerweile zwei Jahre zurück lag. Während er auf dem Weg zu seinem Schiff war, scannte er mithilfe seiner Implantate das HoloNetz. So erhielt er die Schlagzeilen etwas früher als die meisten anderen Republikaner:

\---Attentat auf die Oberste Kanzlerin beim Besuch Alderaans vereitelt---  
\---Identität der Attentäterin ungeklärt---

Ein Attentat? Ihm fielen auf Anhieb ein halbes Dutzend Parteien ein, die Interesse am Ableben von Saresh haben konnten, allen voran ein gewisser anderer Twi'lek. Doch Nox würde sich damit brüsten, oder? Damit er den Krieg wieder aufleben lassen konnte? Andererseits – wenn es fehlgeschlagen war, tobte er vermutlich gerade darüber, dass seine Attentäterin versagt hatte. Falls es sich bei dem Auftraggeber um den Sith-Lord handelte. Und wenn das der Fall war, wusste Theron, wer mit der Aufgabe, Saresh zu töten, beauftragt worden war...  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und bog in die nächste Cantina ab, die über einen Vidscreen verfügte. Der Laden war bereits gut gefüllt. Irgendetwas Belangloses flackerte über den Bildschirm, doch es wurde plötzlich vom Slogan einer Nachrichtensendung unterbrochen.  
„Macht lauter“, forderte er und schob sich ein wenig durch, so dass er den Vidscreen sehen konnte. Eine Nachrichtensprecherin – noch eine Twi'lek – sagte, dass das aktuelle Programm für eine wichtige Meldung unterbrochen wurde. Die amtierende Kanzlerin der Republik sei bei einem Besuch auf Alderaan attackiert worden, doch es war den Streitkräften der Republik gelungen, das Attentat zu vereiteln. Die Identität der Attentäterin konnte bislang noch nicht bestätigt werden. Dann hielt die Nachrichtensprecherin kurz inne, als würde sie konzentriert lauschen. Schließlich nickte sie.  
„Gerade erreicht uns die Meldung, dass es erstes Videomaterial von Alderaan gibt“, mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und eine Aufnahme wurde auf den Screen gelegt.  
Die Umgebung sah wie überall in Alderaans Adelsvierteln aus: Prachtvolle Villen, schon fast Schlösser, säumten die weiten Alleen, in denen sich bereits eine Menge vor einer Bühne versammelt hatte. Doch dann wurde ein Ausschnitt vergrößert und er sah eine Gestalt auf einem Dach knien. Man konnte sie nur von schräg hinten sehen, doch es reichte aus um zu erkennen, dass es sich um eine menschliche Frau handelte. Ihre dunklen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ihr Gesicht wurde zu weiten Teilen von einem Scharfschützengewehr verdeckt, durch dessen Zielvorrichtung sie spähte. Die Perspektive zoomte ein wenig heraus und er sah von links Sicherheitskräfte in das Bild laufen. Erst schien es, als würde die Attentäterin sie nicht bemerken, aber dann senkte sie das Gewehr und schickte sich an, sich umzudrehen. Zu spät. Die Soldaten hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und das Feuer eröffnet. Die Frau wurde mehrfach in den Rücken getroffen und ging augenblicklich zu Boden. Danach endete der Beitrag.  
Theron hörte das Gemurmel, das in der Cantina laut wurde.  
„Bestimmt eine Imperiale“, knurrte ein Mensch, der Kleidung nach ein Arbeiter aus einem der unteren Viertel, der zum Mittagessen hierher kam.  
„Meinst du? Könnte auch ein anderer Adliger sein. Die auf Alderaan hassen sich doch alle“, behauptete ein Rhodianer.  
Irgendeine Imperiale? Ein Scharfschützengewehr, dunkle Haare und wenn er sich recht entsann, konnte die Statur auch passen. Sicherlich gab es in der Galaxis noch eine ganze Anzahl an Scharfschützinnen, die ähnlich aussahen. Trotzdem fand er sich in der Lage wieder, dass er inständig hoffte, dass es sich bei der Attentäterin nicht um Merhana gehandelt hatte. Trotz des Hagels an Blasterschüssen, der auf sie niedergegangen war, drängte sich eine Frage in seinen Kopf: Konnte sie das überlebt haben? Er brauchte dringend mehr Informationen, doch hier würde er keine erhalten. Er musste ein Hologespräch führen und für das er keine Zeugen haben wollte.  
Der Agent verließ die Cantina wieder und lief rasch die Straße hinab. Er ignorierte die Blicke, die ihm einige Passanten zuwarfen und scannte seine Umgebung. Er musste mehrmals abbiegen, bis er einen toten Winkel fand, der nicht von Kameras erfasst wurde. Dort angekommen hielt er an und holte seinen Kommunikator hervor.  
Theron musste nicht lange warten. Nur kurz nachdem er ihre Frequenz gewählt hatte, erschien Lanas Abbild über dem Gerät.  
„Theron“, sie umfasste mit ihrer Linken das rechte Handgelenk und nickte ihm zu.  
„Es gab einen Anschlag auf Saresh“, begann er.  
Die Sith legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Das klingt nicht unbedingt nach einer schlechten Aktion“, entgegnete sie ruhig.  
„Er war nicht erfolgreich. Die Attentäterin ist eine Scharfschützin mit dunklem Haar und wurde dabei getötet. War das Neuns Aktion, um abzutauchen?“  
Noch während er die Frage formulierte, hob Lana die Augenbrauen und ihr Blick schien an Intensität zuzunehmen.  
„Davon ist mir nichts bekannt. Allerdings haben wir uns auch auf ein Mindestmaß an Kontakt geeinigt“, erwiderte sie.  
„Das heißt, du weißt nichts darüber?“, hakte er nach.  
Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Brust, als er sah, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein. Aber sie wird sich melden, wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt“, meinte die Sith.  
‚Wenn sie es noch kann‘, schoss es durch Therons Kopf.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, fügte sie an.  
„Okay“, sagte er nur.  
Er glaubte nicht an das, was Lana ihm sagte. Es gab zu viele Hinweise, dass es sich um Merhana handeln konnte.  
„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“  
„Momentan nicht. Ich melde mich“, erwiderte er.  
Sie nickte.  
„Möge die Macht dir stets dienen.“  
„Dir auch“, murmelte er, ehe er das Gespräch beendete.  
Die Macht würde ihm jetzt nicht weiterhelfen. Vielleicht würde sie es, wenn er nach ihr greifen könnte, doch da er über keinerlei Machtsensitivität verfügte, würde er es wohl auf herkömmliche Weise angehen müssen. Er brauchte mehr Informationen. Das Senatsgebäude war seine beste Option, auch wenn es öffentlich war. Er kannte dort jemanden, der ihn sicher ein paar Recherchen anstellen ließ. Gleichzeitig versuchte er das nagende Gefühl im Brustkorb zu ignorieren, das ihn daran erinnerte, wie sie auf Tatooine auseinander gegangen waren: Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er ihr nicht mehr helfen würde. Eigentlich sollte ihn das nicht stören, denn genau das hatte sie gewollt, seit sie sich auf Dromund Kaas getrennt hatten. Dass er sich fernhielt und keinen Kontakt zu ihr aufnahm. Trotzdem kam er nicht gegen das Schuldgefühl an, das am Rande seines Bewusstseins knabberte. Doch es würde ihm nicht dabei helfen, etwas herauszufinden. Theron drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Taxistand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute habe ich einmal die Gelegenheit, etwas eher zu updaten.  
> Ein herzliches Dankeschön für Gast-Kudos Nr. 8 :) Und noch ein Dank an [Kukolnyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian/pseuds/Kukolnyy) für das tolle [moodboard](https://kukolnyyvalerian.tumblr.com/post/183490609101/this-is-a-gift-for-talinmirengo-who-celebrates) zur Feier des 100. Kapitels :) Ich finde es großartig und die Zitate treffen die beiden super!


	16. Theron - Eine Ahnung

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, Riuna Tiduur, eine Zabrak, die er noch als Agent des SID kennengelernt hatte, ausfindig zu machen. Sie war mittlerweile befördert worden, arbeitete aber noch immer in der gleichen Abteilung des Senates. Sie war erfreut gewesen, ihn zu sehen, aber professionell genug, um sich nicht lange mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten, als er ihr erklärte, dass er die Ermittlungen in Bezug auf die Attentäterin unterstützen wollte. Riuna hatte ihm Zugang zu einem der Medienräume gewährt, die normalerweise zum Sichten und Schneiden von Material für die Informations- oder Werbekampagnen des Senats genutzt wurden.  
Nun liefen auf dem Bildschirm der Konsole, vor der er stand, sechs Aufnahmen von verschiedenen Kameras. Ein Besuch der Republikanischen Kanzlerin auf Alderaan zog jede Menge Journalisten an. Der Agent zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass die Twi'lek selbst noch einige Fäden gezogen hatte, um mit ihren derzeitigen Reisen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie wurde seit einigen Wochen auf Schritt und Tritt von Jebevel Madon begleitet. Theron machte sich nichts vor: Madon war nichts weiter als eine Marionette der Kanzlerin, die sie sorgsam ausgewählt hatte, nachdem ihr Versuch, ihre Legislatur auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verlängern, gescheitert war.  
Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aufnahmen vor ihm. Gerade sichtete er das Material, welches die verschiedenen Medien zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Er hatte mit den Überwachungskameras angefangen, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas zu finden, was ihn weiterbrachte. Doch bisher keine Spur von der Attentäterin. Anscheinend hatte sie gewusst, wie sie sich bewegen musste, um nicht von ihnen erfasst zu werden.  
„Theron? Das kam gerade rein“, riss ihn die Stimme von Riuna aus dem Trott.  
Sie saß an einem Schneidetisch schräg hinter ihm. Er wandte sich zu ihr um. Die Zabrak drehte ihren Schirm und spielte eine Aufnahme ab.  
Das Logo in der linken oberen Ecke zeigte an, dass das Material über einen Nachrichtenkanal der Republik ausgestrahlt wurde. Er sah eine Aufnahme aus der Luft. Die Sonde flog über die Menge hinweg, fort von der Bühne und die Kamera auf die Kanzlerin gerichtet. Dabei gewann der Flugkörper an Höhe und in der linken Bildecke kam ein flaches Dach ins Bild, auf dem eine Gestalt kniete. Der Bildschirmausschnitt wurde darauf konzentriert und die Aufnahme vergrößert. Die Attentäterin hatte das Gewehr bereits angelegt, senkte es aber ein wenig. Sie wandte leicht den Kopf, doch dann trafen sie Schüsse in den Rücken. Sie ließ die Waffe fallen. Obwohl das Video nur den Originalton hatte, glaubte er zu hören, wie ihr Gewehr klapperte, als es das Steindach berührte. Dann kippte sie zur Seite um. Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke, bis republikanische Soldaten im Bild auftauchten. Sie hatten die Blaster nach wie vor auf die Frau gerichtet. Die Scharfschützin lag halb auf der rechten Seite, der Großteil ihres Gesichtes war noch nicht zu sehen. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und über ihrem Ohr konnte er die Ansätze eines Implantates erkennen, welches zu ihrer Stirn lief. Genau wie bei Merhana.  
„Die Attentäterin konnte nach wie vor nicht identifiziert werden“, meldete die Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers, während ein Soldat im Video die Frau auf den Rücken drehte.  
Theron fühlte sich, als würde sein Körper schlagartig gefrieren.  
„Die Waffe konnte als ein Scharfschützengewehr des Typs PX-390 identifiziert werden. Experten sagen, dass solche Waffen von imperialen Scharfschützen verwendet werden“, fuhr der Sprecher fort.  
Merhana lag auf dem Dach, die Augen geschlossen. Fast wirkte es, als würde sie schlafen.  
„Die Täterin war sofort tot. Die Veranstaltung wurde zur Sicherheit aller Beteiligten in den Palast des Hauses Organa verlegt. Bisher hat es keine weiteren Vorkommnisse gegeben“, fügte der Nachrichtensprecher in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall an.  
Therons Gedanken waren wie gelähmt. Nur ganz allmählich schien sich eine Frage in seinem Kopf zu bilden: Wie hatte Merhana sich so angreifbar aufstellen können?  
„Vielleicht war das schon alles“, meinte Riuna.  
„Alles? Eine einzelne Attentäterin?“, hakte er mit einiger Verzögerung nach.  
Die Worte kamen ihm nur schleppend über die Lippen, doch sie befreiten ihn ein wenig aus der Starre.  
Die Zabrak hob die Schultern.  
„Braucht man noch mehr, um eine einzelne Frau zu töten?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, aber irgendwer wird sie beauftragt haben. Es ist noch nicht vorbei“, erwiderte er und irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als würde sein Mund gerade nicht das selbe empfinden wie der Rest seines Körpers.  
Theron ahnte, dass Riuna annahm, dass er weitere Attentate verhindern wollte. Früher wäre das der Fall gewesen. Vor Ziost. Doch jetzt wollte er herausfinden, was tatsächlich passiert war und ob Merhana wirklich tot war.  
„Dann sollte ich dich wohl nicht weiter davon abhalten“, mutmaßte die Zabrak.  
Er nickte, dann drehte er sich wieder zu der Konsole um. Er musste die Aufnahmen zurücklaufen lassen, damit er dort weitermachen konnte, wo Riuna ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte. Obwohl er Aufzeichnungen von sechs verschiedenen Kameras sah, konnte er das Bild von Merhanas leblosem Körper nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Immer wieder flirrte der Bildlauf durch seinen Kopf, wie träge ihr Körper herumgerollt war. Sie hatte keinen Muskel bewegt. Theron heftete seine Augen auf die Aufnahmen vor sich, in der Hoffnung, dass es irgendein Detail gab, das ihm sagte, dass der Nachrichtensprecher falsch lag.  
Merhana hatte das bereits einmal getan. Damals, vor zwei Jahren. Doch damals hatte er keine Bilder davon gesehen und man hatte sie nur für tot gehalten. Dieses Mal… gab es nichts, was dafür sprach, dass sie noch am Leben war.  
Endlich erinnerte er sich an die Lehren von Meister Zho. Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden. Auch wenn er kein Jedi war, half ihm der Kodex nach wie vor, seine Gefühle so weit zu beruhigen, dass er wieder klar denken konnte. Er würde hier alle Informationen sammeln, die er bekommen konnte. Dann würde er seine Kontakte durchgehen. Vielleicht gab es noch jemanden, der etwas wusste. Er würde es zuerst bei Barrens oder Mullineren vom SID versuchen. Obwohl er den Geheimdienst verlassen hatten, hatten beide Frauen ihm versichert, dass er sich bei ihnen melden konnte, falls er Informationen brauchte.  
Seine Pläne änderten sich, als er ein Gesicht aus der Menge in Richtung der Kamera blicken sah, das er kannte. Es war die Art von Blick, die man einer Überwachungskamera zuwarf, wie wenn man sich vergewissern wollte, dass man sich noch richtig an ihre Position erinnerte. Obwohl es bei einem derartigen Ereignis nicht verwunderlich war, dass jemand vom Repunlikanischen Geheimdienst vor Ort war, überraschte ihn dennoch, wen er dort sah: Ardun Kothe. Damit war höchstwahrscheinlich auch klar, wer beim SID die Ermittlungen führte. Anders als der jüngere Agent war der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter im Geheimdienst verblieben. Nach allem, was Theron von ihm gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich dort nicht unwohl.  
Er war versucht, den älteren Agenten sofort anzurufen, doch er hielt an dem Punkt fest, zuerst das Material durchzusehen. Er starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm der Konsole. Er war kurz davor, die Aufnahmen schneller abzuspielen, doch er wusste, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeitsgrenze erreicht hatte. Wenn er die Wiedergabe noch rascher laufen ließ, entging ihm höchstwahrscheinlich etwas.  
Theron erkannte Gesichter von Politikern, weiteren SIDlern und natürlich Adligen Alderaans. Im Hintergrund von zwei Bildausschnitten konnte er das Gebäude mit dem flachen Dach erkennen, doch selbst wenn er heranzoomte, sah er nichts von Merhana. Wahrscheinlich versteckte sie sich hinter der Balustrade.  
Sobald er Kothe auf einer der Aufnahmen erspähte, konzentrierte er sich auf ihn. Er verhielt sich normal, soweit Theron das beurteilen konnte. Der ehemalige Jedi sprach mit Leuten und wenn er es nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht tat, schien er über sein Kom zu funken. Doch sein Verhalten änderte sich knapp eine Minute bevor die Attentäterin niedergeschossen wurde. Der Jedi-Ritter schien einen Funkspruch zu bekommen, dann bewegte er sich zielstrebig in die Richtung des Gebäudes, auf dem Merhana zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch saß. Gleichzeitig sprach er mit jemand anderem über Kom. Auf den Aufnahmen blieb es noch einen Moment ruhig, doch dann sah Theron, dass auch andere Geheimagenten sich in Bewegung setzten. Einige steuerten auf das Gebäude zu, weitere in andere Richtungen. Wahrscheinlich sicherten sie die Gegend ab. Er ließ sich den Ton von der Kamera, die Kothe erfasste, auf sein Kom legen.  
Er hörte das Raunen einer Menge, die auf einen großen Auftritt wartet. Noch schien niemand bemerkt zu haben, das etwas ganz anderes bevorstand. Kothe verließ den Bereich der Aufnahme, doch Theron wusste, wohin er unterwegs war. Sofort ließ er sich den anderen Audiokanal ausgeben. Die Kamera befand sich über dem Eingang des Gebäudes. Hier hörte man weniger von der Menge, dafür die Schritte der sich nähernden Agenten. Neben Kothe lief noch eine Frau, von der Theron sicher war, sie schon einmal auf den Fluren des SID gesehen zu haben.  
„Wir müssen...“, begann der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter, doch er brach ab, als Schüsse erklangen.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien Kothe einzufrieren. Dann war der Moment vorbei und die SIDler liefen noch rascher weiter, während einige Leute von Rand der Menge in ihre Richtung blickten. Doch die Schaulustigen verloren rasch das Interesse. Theron wartete, doch auf dieser Kamera tat sich nichts mehr.  
„Was ist mit Aufnahmen aus dem Gebäude?“, wollte er wissen und wandte sich zu Riuna um.  
Die Zabrak blickte von ihrem Schreibtisch auf.  
„Das ist alles, wozu wir offiziell Zugang haben. Ich fürchte, für die restlichen Videos wirst du jemanden von deinen alten Kollegen fragen müssen.“  
Er nickte. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal der Konsole zu. Er spulte zu dem Moment zurück, als die Schüsse erklangen. Etwas in Theron wollte zusammenzucken, wenn er sie hörte, doch er konzentrierte sich auf die Aufnahmen. Aber auch nach der fünften Wiedergabe der Stelle konnte er es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Wirkte Kothe erschrocken oder lediglich überrascht?  
Theron war dennoch fast sicher, dass der ehemalige Jedi gewusst hatte, wer dort in diesem Moment niedergeschossen wurde. Der Agent würde ihn bald genug danach fragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es auch Mal wieder vor dem Abend das Kapitel. Hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen :)


	17. Theron - Reise nach Alderaan

Er hatte sich bei Riuna bedankt und das Senatsgebäude verlassen. Theron war direkt zum Raumhafen gefahren, doch er öffnete erst einen Komkanal nach Alderaan, als er sich im Innern seines Schiffes befand. Er kontaktierte Kothe über die Allianzfrequenz, doch der ehemalige Jedi antwortete nicht.  
Dann eben der offizielle Weg. Theron wählte SID-Frequenz seines einstigen Kollegen. Dieses Mal musste er nicht lange warten. Das Abbild des älteren Agenten materialisierte sich über dem Kommunikator.  
„Shan“, Kothe hatte sein linkes Handgelenk mit seiner rechten Hand umfasst und musterte ihn.  
„Kothe. Ganz schön was los auf Alderaan“, erwiderte er.  
„Ihr ruft nicht an, um zu plaudern“, entgegnete der ältere Agent.  
„Nein. Ich denke, ich habe Informationen die Attentäterin betreffend. Doch das will ich lieber nicht über Holo besprechen“, entgegnete er.  
„Verschlüsselt sie und schickt sie mir zu.“  
„Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag: Ich komme nach Alderaan, gebe Euch meine Daten persönlich und unterstütze Euch bei Euren Ermittlungen“, erwiderte Theron.  
„Ihr seid nicht mehr beim SID. Erwartet keine Sicherheitsfreigabe“, sagte der ehemalige Jedi.  
„Würde mir nicht einmal im Traum einfallen. Doch nur weil ich dem Geheimdienst den Rücken gekehrt habe, heißt das nicht, dass mir das Schicksal der Republik egal ist“, meinte der jüngere Agent.  
Kothe musterte ihn einen Moment länger, dann nickte er knapp.  
„Ich sende Euch die Adresse unseres temporären Einsatzquartiers auf Alderaan“, entgegnete er.  
„Rechnet in sechs Stunden mit mir“, antwortete Theron.  
Dann beendete er das Gespräch und begab sich ins Cockpit. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er eine Nachricht von seinem ehemaligen Kollegen erhielt: Ein Gebäude im Regierungsviertel Alderaans, wie nicht anders zu erwarten.  
Der Agent ließ sein Schiff starten.

Theron versuchte zu arbeiten, sobald er in den Hyperraum eingetaucht war. Doch egal was er tat, immer wieder spielte sich die Szene auf dem Steindach vor seinem inneren Auge ab: Merhana wurde von Schüssen getroffen und fiel zur Seite. Er konnte sich nicht gegen die Frage wehren, ob irgendetwas von dem, was er auf Tatooine zu ihr gesagt hatte, sie dazu gebracht hatte, so leichtsinnig zu sein.  
Er versuchte trotzdem, ein paar alte Spuren zu verfolgen, bis sein Schiff den Hyperraum verließ und er den Landeanflug auf Alderaan vornahm. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Atmosphäre durchbrochen, als seine Komkanäle meldeten, dass eine weitere Nachricht auf ihn wartete. Theron ließ sie abspielen, während er mit seinem Schiff auf den Planeten zusteuerte.  
Kothes Abbild flammte über dem Kommunikator auf.  
„Ich habe eine Hangarbucht für Euch. Ich treffe Euch in B3. Sendet mir eine Bestätigung, sobald Ihr diese Nachricht empfangen habt“, sagte der ehemalige Jedi.  
Dann verblasste seine Gestalt. Theron schickte eine standardisierte Antwort, dass er den Anweisungen seines vormaligen Kollegen folgen würde. Kothe wollte vermutlich keine Zeit verschwenden… das konnte ihm nur Recht sein.  
Als er fünfzehn Minuten später sein Schiff verließ, wartete der ehemalige Jedi bereits auf ihn. Sie gingen aufeinander zu.  
„Shan“, begrüßte der andere Mann ihn und nickte leicht.  
„Kothe“, er erwiderte die Geste.  
„Was habt Ihr für mich?“  
„Das wisst Ihr nicht? Die Attentäterin war Ziffer 9“, gab der Jüngere zurück.  
Einen Moment wirkte es, als würde der ältere Agent nichts erwidern wollen, doch dann nickte er.  
„Das stimmt.“  
„Ist sie tot?“, fragte Theron.  
Das nagende Gefühl in seiner Brust, das ihn befallen hatte, als er die Aufnahmen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war in den letzten Stunden stärker geworden. Mittlerweile wirkte es, als würde sich ein faustgroßer Stein direkt hinter seinen Rippen befinden, der bei jedem Atemzug schmerzhaft auf seine Lungen drückte.  
Der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
„Wo ist sie?“  
„In Sicherheit.“  
„Wo?“, fragte er mit Nachdruck.  
„Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?“, erwiderte der SIDler stattdessen.  
Er musterte den jüngeren Agenten. Theron war versucht, zu sagen, dass sie ihm wichtig war, trotz all ihrer Taten, doch er tat es nicht. Kothe und er waren nicht gerade das, was man als Freunde bezeichnete und er sah keinen Grund, dem ehemaligen Jedi zu vertrauen, obwohl sie beide zugestimmt hatten, vorerst zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn es um die Entmachtung Zakuuls ging.  
„Ich wusste, wer der Geist ist, als ich Trant dazu brachte, mir die Jagd auf sie anzuvertrauen. Ich habe ihr den Rücken freigehalten, damit so etwas wie auf Alderaan nicht passiert“, sagte Theron schließlich.  
Sein Gegenüber zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen und etwas huschte über sein Gesicht. War da Verunsicherung? Hatte Kothe vielleicht nicht gewusst, dass er Nox' Lieblingsattentäter zur Flucht aus dem Imperium verholfen hatte?  
„Ich kenne Eure Berichte. Habt Ihr sie auf Tatooine entkommen lassen?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Sie hat mich ausgetrickst und sie war nicht alleine“, gab Theron nur zurück.  
„Wirklich? Der Geist hat sonst immer alleine gearbeitet“, meinte Kothe.  
Der jüngere Agent musterte ihn nur.  
„Sie ist außer Lebensgefahr“, sagte der ehemalige Jedi schließlich.  
Es kostete Theron Überwindung, dennoch entgegnete er: „Davon würde ich mich gerne selbst überzeugen.“  
Kothe erwiderte seinen Blick und schien einen Moment abzuwägen, ehe er antwortete: „Nehmt Euch ein Bike und verlasst die Stadt. Ihr werdet bei diesen Koordinaten ihr Schiff finden.“  
Der ehemalige Jedi gab etwas in sein Techarmband ein und kurz darauf meldete Therons Modell, Daten empfangen zu haben.  
„Danke“, sagte er knapp.  
Dann verließ er den Hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute ist es sehr spät geworden. Ich hoffe, nächste Woche klappt es zum Finale eher.


	18. Theron - Gewissheit

Theron betrat eine halbe Stunde später die Phantom. Er war erst einmal hier gewesen und das war mittlerweile Jahre her. Damals waren sie auf Rishi gewesen und er hatte über Merhana nicht mehr gewusst, als dass sie eine Zifferagentin war, die auf unbestimmte Zeit mit dem Chaostrupp und ihm zusammenarbeiten würde. Sie hatte ihm mit Technik ausgeholfen. Lana, Jakarro und ihm, um genau zu sein. Kurz zuckte die Frage durch seinen Kopf, was die Sith gerade tat. Abgesehen von ihrem kurzen Gespräch vor ein paar Stunden war ihr Kontakt eher sporadisch. Doch vorerst hatte er andere Dinge zu tun.  
Am oberen Ende der Rampe erwartete ihn Archiban Frodrick Kimble.  
„Hallöchen auch“, entgegnete der Mediziner mit einem Lächeln unter dem Schnauzbart.  
„Doc“, Theron nickte ihm zu. Er wusste, dass der andere Mensch es hasste, wenn man seinen Namen benutzte.  
„Ardun sagte, dass du kommst. Lange nicht gesehen, was macht die Schulter?“, wollte Kimble wissen.  
„In einwandfreiem Zustand, dank dir“, gab Theron zurück.  
Er hatte vor etwa anderthalb Jahren gemeinsam mit Talen'Dins Crew eine Reihe von Einsätzen absolviert. Ursprünglich hatte es nur eine einzige Mission sein sollen, doch wie gewöhnlich waren die Dinge nicht wie erwartet gelaufen. Aus einer Operation waren mehrere geworden, doch schließlich hatten sie Erfolg gehabt. Sie hatten wochenlang zusammengearbeitet und mittlerweile waren sie vertrauter miteinander. Besonders Talen‘Dins ehemalige Schülerin, die Jedi-Ritterin Kira Carsen, war ihm dabei ans Herz gewachsen. Nicht so sehr, wie die Frau, nach der er gerade sehen wollte. Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen.  
„Sehr schön. Will mir ja nicht nachsagen lassen, dass ich mich nicht um meine Patienten kümmer. Eigentlich sollte ich in einer Koje liegen, aber als ich hörte, dass du kommst, dachte ich, ich zeige dir die Räumlichkeiten. Oder kennst du dich hier schon aus?“, wollte er wissen, während sich die Rampe hinter Theron wieder schloss.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann auf. Ein schmuckes Schiff, fast so hübsch wie meine Patientin“, fuhr der Mediziner fort.  
Theron erwiderte darauf nichts. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Kimble darauf hinweisen, dass Merhana in Lebensgefahr gewesen war, doch wenn er den Mediziner so reden hörte, lebte sie und das war fast die Hauptsache.  
Er folgte Doc durch einen Gang, der in einem großen Raum mündete. Er sah im Vorbeigehen eine Kommunikatorstation und seine Implantate teilten ihm mit, dass sich noch zwei weitere Personen auf der Phantom befanden. Keine von ihnen trug Waffen. Doc und er bewegten sich in Richtung des Lebenszeichen einer von ihnen. Die beiden Männer bogen um eine Ecke und dann sah er sie.  
Merhanas Körper schwebte in einer Koltolösung. Sie trug nur einen Slip. Vermutlich war mehr Bekleidung aufgrund der Verletzung am Rücken nicht möglich gewesen. Ihr dunkles Haar war zu einem unordentlichen Zopf geflochten und die Strähnen schienen zu schweben. Sie ließen ihn an Unterwasserpflanzen denken.  
Obwohl er aufatmen wollte, trat er näher an den Tank heran. Ihr gemeinsamer Flug nach Dromund Kaas war über ein Jahr her, doch er erinnerte sich genau daran, dass ihr Körper damals kaum Narben aufgewiesen hatte. Jetzt sah er anders aus und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe der Agent begriff, dass das wirklich dieselbe Person war. Eine Narbe befand sich direkt an ihrem Hals. Sie war gerade und verlief parallel zum Kinn der Spionin. Zwei weitere – die nicht ganz so gerade waren – überkreuzten einander auf ihrem Bauch. Stammten sie von einer Nahkampfwaffe? Doch was für eine Klinge würde solche Wunden verursachen? Dann gab es da noch eine Wunde auf ihrem linken Oberschenkel, die aber eher nach einem Einschuss aussah. Der Schuss hatte vermutlich nur Muskeln getroffen, dennoch war es sicher schmerzhaft gewesen. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihren rechten Unterarm besser zu sehen können. Dort befand sich eine ähnliche Wunde, doch sie war in die Länge gezogen und zum Ellenbogen hin verdickte sie sich etwas – der Schuss, den sie sich vermutlich selbst auf Tatooine zugefügt hatte.  
„Immer langsam. Ich weiß, sie ist ein echter Hingucker, aber sie ist auch meine Patientin. Also sieh zu, dass dir die Augen nicht ausfallen“, hörte er Doc neben sich sagen, doch es klang eher verschmitzt als tadelnd.  
Theron musterte Merhanas Körper einen Moment länger, dann sah er den Arzt an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass dieser ein wenig blasser als sonst wirkte und seine Ausstrahlung schien nicht ganz so einnehmend zu sein, wie der Agent sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Was sind das für Verletzungen?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Die Narben stammen größtenteils von verheilten Lichtschwertwunden. Kann dir aber nicht sagen, von welchem“, antwortete der Mediziner.  
Sein Tonfall war immer noch eine Spur selbstgefällig, aber ernster als bei seiner vorherigen Aussage.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es ein Lichtschwert war?“, hakte Theron nach.  
„Ich arbeite mit zwei Jedis und einem ehemaligen Sith zusammen. Ich erkenne eine Lichtschwertwunde“, erwiderte Kimble.  
„Ich denke, dass sie alle von derselben Waffe stammen“, meldete sich eine weitere Person zu Wort.  
Der Agent hatte nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand die Krankenstation betreten hatte. Noch bevor er sich zu ihr umwandte, erkannte er sie an ihrer Stimme und dieser leicht abgehackt wirkenden imperialen Sprechweise. Er kannte nur zwei Frauen im republikanischen Raum, die so sprachen. Und es war leider nicht Elara Dorne, die sich gerade in ihr Gespräch eingeklinkt hatte.  
Er sollte nicht verwundert sein, dennoch war er etwas überrascht, Jenn hier zu sehen, als er an dem Arzt vorbei schaute.  
„Natürlich gibt es dafür keine Sicherheit“, fügte sie an und trat noch etwas auf den Tank zu.  
Erst dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Theron.  
„Kommt sie durch?“, wollte er wissen und sah wieder zu Kimble.  
„Bitte, ich bin der Beste. Sie wird nicht einmal Narben zurückbehalten. Die anderen müsste sie allerdings gesondert behandeln lassen“, antwortete der Arzt überzeugt.  
„Und ihre Psyche?“  
„Ehe ich dich mit medizinischen Fachworten überfordere: Ihre Gehirnaktivitäten scheinen normal zu sein. Es wirkt, als würde sie träumen. Das Mittel hat gewirkt. Sie war klinisch gesehen nicht tot, ich denke, sie wird wieder ganz die Alte“, erklärte er.  
Einen Lidschlag lang hätte Theron ihm gerne sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewischt, doch er wusste, dass er normalerweise so nicht reagierte. Er war angespannt und der Grund dafür schwamm keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt in einem Koltotank.  
„Mittel?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Shara-Darling, könntet Ihr im das erklären? Es war Eure Idee und ich würde gerne noch etwas überprüfen“, meinte Doc und deutete auf die ehemalige Wächterin.  
Falls seine Anrede die Analystin störte, ließ diese es sich nicht anmerken. Sie nickte Kimble zu, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Krankenstation. Der Agent folgte ihr durch den großen Raum in einen Besprechungsraum. Berechnungen liefen über den Bildschirm der Konsole, die sich am hinteren Ende befand. Jenn trat darauf zu.  
„Ziffer 9 hatte eine Abmachung mit Ardun Kothe. Sie hat eine Substanz genommen, die ihren Körper im Falle eines einsetzenden Schocks in einen todesähnlichen Zustand versetzt. Ursprünglich war es nur gedacht, um andere Ärzte von ihrem Tod zu überzeugen“, erklärte sie, während sie eine Eingabe tätigte.  
Erst dann drehte sie sich um und deutete auf den Tisch. Theron nahm widerwillig daran Platz.  
„Kothe hat sich nur vage ausgedrückt. War das alles geplant?“, wollte er wissen.  
‚Vage ausgedrückt‘ war noch eine Untertreibung, aber jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Merhana lebte, wollte er erfahren, was vorgefallen war. War er auf eine weitere Täuschung von ihr hereingefallen?  
Jenn setzte sich ihm gegenüber und verschränkte die Finger miteinander. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht so. Es war geplant, dass sie gefunden und getötet wird, doch die Truppen wurden unerwartet verstärkt. Eine dieser Verstärkungsguppen hat sie aufgespürt und ausgeschaltet, ehe es das Team tun konnte, das eigentlich für diesen Einsatz vorgesehen war. Kothe hatte den Befehl gegeben, auf ihn zu warten, doch die Soldaten hielten ein sofortiges Eingreifen für erforderlich. Ich nehme an, den Rest kennt Ihr aus den Aufnahmen“, erklärte sie.  
„Dann ist sie jetzt… ausgestiegen?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Jenn lächelte und ihre Züge schienen zumindest einen Moment lang weicher zu werden.  
„Wir werden natürlich abwarten, wie es ihr geht, wenn ihre Wunden verheilt sind. Der Arzt ist der Meinung, dass sie noch mindestens eine Woche in diesem Zustand bleiben muss. Wir sind erst vor einer Stunden mit der Operation fertig geworden“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wir?“, fragte er überrascht.  
„Kimble brauchte Unterstützung und ich verfüge über eine grundlegende medizinische Ausbildung. Es gab niemand anderen, der zur Verfügung stand“, erklärte sie.  
Theron nickte, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen wollte, wie Merhana auf einem Operationstisch lag und jemand an ihr herumschnitt. Selbst wenn es notwendig gewesen war, um ihr Leben zu retten. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ihm auffiel, dass Jenn nichts weiter sagte. Stattdessen hatte sie ihren Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet und schien einen Punkt knapp vor ihren Händen anzusehen.  
„Noch etwas?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie hob den Blick.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut für Ziffer 9 wäre, sofort in den aktiven Dienst zurückzukehren“, sagte sie.  
Er hob die Schultern.  
„Damit lauft Ihr bei mir offene Türen ein. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Narben auf ihrem Körper die einzigen Andenken sind, die sie von Nox zurückbehalten hat“, entgegnete er.  
„Gut“, Jenn nickte und tatsächlich schien in dieser Silbe etwas Erleichterung mitzuschwingen.  
„Ich denke, Lana Beniko wird ebenfalls dieser Ansicht sein“, fügte sie an.  
Theron hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Die beiden Frauen hatten anscheinend Kontakt miteinander aufgenommen.  
„Und bei mir wart Ihr Euch dessen weniger sicher?“  
„Während meiner Dienstzeit mit Ziffer 9 ist mir niemand begegnet, mit dem sie eine mehr als professionelle Beziehung pflegte. Entsprechende Berechnungen dafür sind schwieriger“, entgegnete die ehemalige Wächterin ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Das bedeutet, Ihr hattet keine Prozentzahl für meine Antwort?“, wollte er wissen und ging damit über einen Teil ihrer Aussage hinweg.  
„Ich… doch. Allerdings sagte Ziffer 9 einmal, dass ich nicht alles mit einer Zahl versehen soll. Dann wirkt es… menschlicher.“  
„Und meine Prozentzahl war niedriger als die von Lana“, schlussfolgerte er.  
Jenn nickte.  
„Doch ich bin froh, dass Ihr ebenfalls dieser Meinung seid.“  
„Wundert Euch das wirklich? Oder gebt Ihr wieder etwas vor, um Euch Euren Zielen näher zu bringen?“, hielt er dagegen. Doch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, hob er die Hände, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie das auch nicht brauchte: „Wisst Ihr was, ich will es gar nicht wissen.“  
Dann erhob er sich.  
„Wohin geht Ihr?“  
„Zurück zu Kothe. Ich werde noch etwas so tun, als würde ich ihm dabei helfen, die Identität der Attentäterin zu klären. Danach werde ich nach Zakuul gehen. Ich habe da noch eine Schuld zu begleichen“, antwortete er.  
Nach wie vor war nicht klar, ob Orennon noch lebte, aber er hatte zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, nicht nach seinem Freund zu suchen, weil er gehofft hatte, jene schützen zu können, die ihm viel bedeuteten und noch am Leben waren.  
„Ihr wartet nicht darauf, dass sie aufwacht“, stellte die Analystin fest.  
Einen Moment lang zögerte er. Es gab kaum etwas, das er mehr wollte, als da zu sein, wenn Merhana aufwachte. Er sehnte sich danach, mit ihr zu sprechen, sie zu umarmen und für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr loszulassen. Doch sie war der Geist geblieben, obwohl er ihr seine Hilfe mehrmals angeboten hatte. Sie hatte sich stattdessen entschieden, Kothe zu vertrauen und nicht ihm, als es darum ging, das Imperium hinter sich zu lassen. Eigentlich hätte er nicht einmal herkommen sollen, doch er hatte mit eigenen Augen sehen müssen, dass es ihr gut ging. Zumindest so weit es sich sagen ließ. Er ahnte, dass sie danach kaum dieselbe sein würde.  
„Ich bin dort draußen nützlicher.“  
„Ich werde Euch informieren, wenn sich der Zustand von Merhana ändert“, erwiderte die Analystin.  
Theron wandte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu.  
„Agent Shan?“  
Er drehte sich zu der ehemaligen Wächterin um.  
„Ihr wusstet, dass ich nicht wirklich zur Republik übergelaufen bin, habt mir aber dennoch im notwendigen Maße vertraut. Danke.“  
Der ehemalige SIDler erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum. Er ging noch einmal zurück zur Krankenstation, um sich von Archiban zu verabschieden.  
„Alle Fragen geklärt?“, wollte Doc wissen, als der andere Mann eintrat.  
„Ich denke schon. Jenn sagte, dass sie noch eine Woche im Tank bleiben muss?“, fragte er.  
„Das stimmt. Näheres kann ich vermutlich in ein paar Tagen sagen. Hängt von ihren Werten ab. Schläfermittel wie das, was sie genommen hat, um ihren Tod vorzutäuschen, ziehen den Körper stark in Mitleidenschaft. Aber bisher wirkt es, als würde sie das Gift gut bekämpfen.“  
„Gift?“  
„Es ist ein Mittel, das sich in den Hirnzellen und im Torso festsetzt, um im Falle eines Schocks aktiv zu werden. Es hat, wie viele medizinische Wunder, eine giftige Komponente, aber du weißt doch, ich bin schließlich auch ein medizinisches Wunder, aber ganz ohne toxische Bestandteile“, entgegnete Doc und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Und sie ist definitiv die geheimnisvollste Patientin, die ich je hatte. Wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch kennt. Beinahe könnte ich verstimmt sein, dass du dem guten alten Doc nicht gesagt hast, dass du eine derart entzückende namenlose Bekannte hast. Aber ihr Spione braucht eure Geheimnisse“, fuhr der Arzt verschmitzt fort, während Theron weiterhin die schwebende Gestalt im Tank musterte.  
Er hatte ihr angeboten, ihr zu helfen, wenn sie das Imperium verlassen wollte. Sogar auf Tatooine. Er wusste, dass er ihr selbst dann geholfen hätte, wenn sie sich direkt nach dem Waffentest in Anchorhead gestellt hätte. Doch sie hatte sich Kothe anvertraut. Nicht ihm.  
„Ihr Name ist Merhana“, sagte er, als er sich umdrehte.  
Der Arzt hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Wirklich? Shara-Darling hat darauf bestanden, dass sie keinen hat. Er passt gut zu ihr. Ist es denn ihr richtiger?“, erkundigte der Mediziner sich.  
Der Agent hob die Schultern: „Das ist anzunehmen.“  
Trotz der Müdigkeit blitzte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln unter Archibans Schnauzbart auf. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du an diese Information gelangt bist.“  
„So war es nicht“, entgegnete der Agent und wechselte augenblicklich das Thema: „Ich breche auf.“  
„Nur eine Stippvisite?“, erkundigte Doc sich und wurde zu Therons Erleichterung wieder etwas ernster.  
Er nickte.  
„Ich habe in Zakuul zu tun. Wenn deine Crew mich braucht, meldet euch. Oder falls ihr eine Spur von Vitiate findet“, erwiderte er. Es war nicht sein vorrangiges Ziel, die Augen nach dem ehemaligen Sith-Imperator offen zu halten. Aber es konnte nicht schaden, von Zeit zu Zeit nochmal über die Schulter zu sehen. Das ersparte einem unliebsame Überraschungen. Zumindest in den meisten Fällen.  
Docs wohlgeformte Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen.  
„Es reicht dir wohl nicht, dass Talen'Din ihn seit dem Einfall Zakuuls nicht mehr spüren kann“, schlussfolgerte er.  
Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf, was der Arzt mit einem fast schon theatralisch wirkendem Seufzen kommentierte.  
„Warum wundert mich das nicht? Aber gut, Talen'Din reicht es ja auch nicht. Ich werd's ihnen ausrichten. Und keine Sorge, falls Kira zu traurig wird, weil du dich rar machst, werde ich sie trösten“, gab der Arzt zurück.  
Theron glaubte eher, dass die Jedi-Ritterin sich freiwillig nur in Unterwäsche auf eine zehnstündige Wanderung über die Oberfläche des Eisplaneten Hoth begeben würde, aber Kimble war ohnehin davon überzeugt, dass ihn jede Frau für einen guten Fang hielt.  
„Dann… danke für deinen Einsatz“, er nickte ihm noch einmal zu, ehe er sich umwandte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich das Ewige Imperium mit eigenen Augen ansah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> First things first: Dankeschön an Kyrre für die Kudos letzte Woche :)  
> Ich glaube, ich habe zum ersten Mal keine Abschlussworte vorbereitet, also schreib ich, was mir gerade einfällt ;)  
> Danke an Euch alle, dass Ihr so lange dabei seid. Vielleicht konntet Ihr auch ab und an mitfiebern, das würde mich freuen. Dann möchte ich mich nochmal für alle Kudos bedanken, die sich im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt haben. Es ist super, Feedback zu bekommen :) Lasst mir gern ein Comment da, wenn ihr mögt, das fände ich klasse :)  
> Kommen wir zum vorletzten Punkt: Ich weiß, es ist erst April, aber ich bin noch nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe, dieses Jahr mit dem Upload von Agentin V zu beginnen. Das Problem ist Agentin VI (da ist weniger als die Hälfte fertig) und ich veröffentliche lieber erst, wenn Agentin VI durch die Betaschleife ist. Was das angeht müsst Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen: [Kukolnyy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian) steht mir nach wie vor zur Seite und ist sehr fix, wenn's um's Betalesen geht :)  
> Was mich zum letzten Punkt bringt: Wie immer ein außerordentlich großes Dankeschön an Dich, Kukolnyy. Für die offenen Augen und Ohren, für Deine Ansichten und Deine Unterstützung :)  
> Bis bald ihr alle, habt (weiterhin) ein schönes 2019 :)  
> Talin
> 
> P.S.: Falls Ihr Mass Effect mögt und einem AU nicht abgeneigt seid: Es gibt von Kukolnyy eine AU-Story, in der [Shepard und Garrus als Privatdetektive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998895/chapters/42520301) zusammen in einer großen Stadt names Citadel arbeiten ;) Um ehrlich zu sein war ich früher auch kein Fan von Alternate Universe Geschichten, aber die hier ist meiner Ansicht nach sehr gut geworden. Ich hab beim Beta-Lesen das ein oder andere Mal lachend unter dem Tisch gelegen - Wrex ist zwar nur ein Nebencharakter, aber seine Darstellung gefällt mir sehr gut ;)


End file.
